


Ginsburg

by supremelove (RotaRegion)



Category: Political RPF - US 20th c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Amusement Parks, Clone Sex, Conventions, Cosplay, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dessert & Sweets, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Game Shows, Grinding, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Polyamory, Riding, Robot/Human Relationships, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Swimming Pools, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vore, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 50,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RotaRegion/pseuds/supremelove
Summary: Ruth Bader Ginsburg is dead, but she is in a luxurious Supreme Court afterlife with all the other dead justices, where she can pretty much do what she wants. And she uses her abilities in so many self-indulgent ways. Unfortunately, unspeakable entities and unfriendly justices sometimes threaten her way of life... or death.
Relationships: Antonin Scalia/Ruth Bader Ginsburg, Antonin Scalia/Thurgood Marshall, Marty Ginsburg/Original Female Character(s), Marty Ginsburg/Thurgood Marshall, Ruth Bader Ginsburg/Marty Ginsburg, Ruth Bader Ginsburg/Oliver Wendell Holmes Jr., Ruth Bader Ginsburg/Original Female Character(s), Ruth Bader Ginsburg/Ruth Bader Ginsburg, Ruth Bader Ginsburg/Thurgood Marshall, Ruth Bader Ginsburg/William O. Douglas, Ruth Bader Ginsburg/William Rehnquist, Thurgood Marshall/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Reunion

Ruth Bader Ginsburg lay in her bed as she felt the last bits of life leave her body. She grasped at the velvety golden blanket, hoping to cling to life somehow. Unfortunately, her efforts to cling did nothing, and she saw everything fading away as she nearly started to cry from how the Supreme Court would look in her absence, especially since the current president would most certainly replace her with someone whose views diametrically opposed her. Ginsburg let a single tear stream down her face, relaxed her dying body, and let herself slowly fall away.

The next thing she knew, Ginsburg was ascending a spiral staircase that appeared to be made of a milky, reverberating crystal that gleamed in the majestic sun. She looked on in confusion as she grabbed the smooth rails and continued to climb the stairs. Gone was the night-dark robe that she died in, replaced by a shimmering, flowing, pearlescent robe that billowed out around her feet. She was also wearing a beautiful, flowing jabot created from twinkling rainbow silk with little stars in it. Ginsburg looked skyward as she climbed, hoping that what lay at the end of this staircase was as wonderful as many assumed that she deserved. 

When she reached the apex of the stairwell, Ginsburg stepped out onto a marshmallowy cloud  
with a sprawling golden gateway crowned with shimmering leaves of gold.

She noted the handsome man standing next to the gateway wearing a similar robe to her own, in addition to a bright golden laurel crown. He held a majestically carved golden staff with the head of a gavel glowing at the end of it and a rainbow of gems set into the handle. Ginsburg thought the man looked familiar, but could not exactly place who he was, and then she heard him start to speak.

“Welcome to the Supreme Court afterlife, Justice Ruth Bader Ginsburg,” he announced. “I am Justice Brandeis, the official head justice of this place.”

Ginsburg stood before him in absolute surprise. She was meeting a justice she had admired for decades and she didn’t know what to say. Somehow, she felt if she said the wrong thing the justice would knock her right off the cloud with his gigantic gavel, and she would have to roam the earth forever. She simply said the first thing that came to mind. “Is Marty here?”

“Yes, all spouses and long-term partners of Supreme Court justices can go to the Supreme Court afterlife. We wouldn’t want any of us to be unhappy and unloved.”

Ginsburg breathed a sigh of relief that her beloved husband was waiting for her. “What about Nino?”

“Scalia is there as well. All justices are there, but the most horrible, like Taney and McReynolds, have to go to a walled-off section where they can’t bother the better justices.”

“Well, I’m out of things to say. May I please go in already, if it pleases the court?”

“It does please the court, so you may.” Brandeis stuck out his arms to the sides, and the gate in front of Ginsburg’s eyes swung open, allowing her into the afterlife of the Supreme Court. She saw a diamond-studded road beating a path through the mindlessly fluffy clouds, and Brandeis put down his gavel and took Ginsburg by the hand. They started to walk down the diamond road, and as they progressed further into the world, they noticed many fancy buildings that lined the streets.

“These are the residences of the different Supreme Court justices,” said Brandeis. 

“Which one is mine?” responded Ginsburg.

“We’ll get to yours in a second.”

Ginsburg looked out at the justices milling around, noticing ones she recognized like William J. Brennan and Byron White among them. They mostly ignored her, since they were not on the court at the same time as each other. Ginsburg then noticed a bulky, roundish man with a balding head and large, round glasses. It was William Rehnquist!

“Rehnquist!” shouted Ginsburg.

“It’s you!” he called back. He walked up to Ginsburg and gave her a tight hug.

“The years on the court we spent together were so wonderful, Chief Justice.”

“I agree, even though we sometimes didn’t. When I died on the bench, I thought that you and Sandra Day would miss me. It seems that you did, and so did she, from what I’ve been seeing when I looked down at the living justices.”

“I can’t wait to spend eternity here with justices like you.”

Then, Ginsburg saw one of her other benchmates looking out from the front steps of his sprawling estate. With his cute little bowtie complementing his adorable face, Ginsburg knew it was John Paul Stevens she was looking at. She bounced up to him and grinned.

“Hello, Ruth!” called Stevens. “I never got a chance to tell you how much I appreciated your work on the court.”

“I appreciated yours, too. We seem to have a lot of similar ideas.”

“Though I did feel a little jealous when they turned you into the RBG phenomenon.”

“Believe me, I would have loved to see JPS take off in the same way, but you retired at a good time, so we didn’t have to worry about you.”

Stevens giggled, and Ginsburg skipped away as Brandeis continued to lead her towards her new house.  
They finally stopped at a marbled house crowned with a gable similar to that of the Supreme Court’s, but with scenes from Ginsburg’s life played out upon it. Pale pillars crowned with decorative scrolls supported a lintel with the message “lead others to join you.” A long staircase of marble steps led up to the two swinging wooden doors that made up the entrance. Ginsburg looked at the building in awe, and then she saw a portly man at the base of the steps.

She knew who it was immediately as she dashed up to him.

“Nino!” she shouted, wrapping her arms around Scalia’s wide gut.

“Kiki, it’s you!” Scalia beamed. “I’m kind of surprised you weren’t in the walled-off portion, seeing that you let so many babies die for your own reasons.”

Ginsburg giggled heartily. “I could say the same for you and your opinions.”

“But what’s the problem with what we think anyway? As long as we like each other!”

“Well said, my justice.”

Ginsburg slowly ascended the stairs going to her house, and opened the wooden doors separating her from the inside.

She was met with a foyer decorated in golden filigree and crushed velvet. Past that was a kitchen full of bottles of the wine she loved so much, and an eating area with a large, square table with a crystallized lighting fixture hanging above it prominently and glowing with sunlight. Ginsburg then scaled a set of stairs until she got to her bedroom.

Upon the sugary purple blanket spread out over the mahogany carved bed was her husband Marty, posing seductively.

“Oh, Marty!” shouted Ginsburg, almost breaking herself with how fast she leaped onto his body.

Marty wrapped his arms around Ginsburg and pulled her in to kiss her waiting rose-petal lips. They pressed their mouths together, opening them in passion and letting their tongues play against each other. They rolled around on the bed with each other, almost falling off, their hands entwining together as if they depended on each other to continue to exist. 

After a few moments pressed against Marty, Ginsburg broke the kiss and stared into his dewy eyes. “I love you so much,” said Ginsburg.

“I love you too, you’re so wonderful.”

“So, will we be with each other forever in this magical world?”

“If that’s what you want to happen, it can be. I love you too much to abandon you.”

“I was actually thinking about… what if I meet another justice like Scalia and we decide we want to be together? It’s not like I don’t love you, it’s just that… eternity is a long time, and I want to have options.”

“Thank you for asking me first, because I wouldn’t have known how to react if you just did something like that without consulting me. Now that you were considerate enough to let me know before you did anything, I think I will let you do it. I love you too much to let you be unhappy. I don’t care what the alt-right thinks of me, they probably hate me anyway. And I’m in a world of supreme comfort where they can’t even get to me.”

“Aww, you didn’t have to. But I’m happy you would make that sacrifice for me anyway.”

“Honestly, it doesn’t even feel like I’m sacrificing anything. I shouldn’t expect to see you 100% of the time anyway, and it’s not like you’re leaving me or anything.”

“So if I wanted to make out with Scalia in our bedroom, you would just let me do it?”

“Anything for you, Kiki.”


	2. Initiation

Ginsburg grinned and left her room, walking down the stairs inside her house, then the steps on the outside. She knelt before Scalia in a state of reverence, looking up at his dark eyes with absolute wonder. “Nino, can I…”

“You can do anything you want with me.”

Ginsburg started to open Scalia’s dark judicial robe, noticing the suit that lay under it. She rubbed her face lustily on his suited bulge, feeling him starting to harden for her. Ginsburg was nearly hypnotized by the state that she was in, rubbing herself against him in an absolute wave of delight. She moved her creaky hands to reveal him for who he was.

In front of Ginsburg’s face was Scalia’s rod of justice, supple and prominent.

Ginsburg’s bright smile reached the edges of her face. She gave a soft kiss to the tip, looking at Scalia’s glazed eyes as she did so. Her soft hand gripped him solidly as her mouth opened wide and covered his heated tip. Ginsburg moved her head slowly down Scalia’s length, her eyes glimmering as she did so. Scalia moaned and began to thrust himself slowly into her waiting mouth. Ginsburg almost gagged as she drove herself to the base, licking him wildly as she did. She slid up and down his length, sucking in her mouth to give him a more intense feeling. Scalia grunted and slammed himself in and out of Ginsburg’s mouth like a rubber stamp. 

Marty stepped down the stairs of the Ginsburg estate. “Hey, I was just wondering how you were doing and--”  
He noticed everything that was happening.

Ginsburg didn’t even hear Marty saying anything, she was too focused on the task at hand. Her lips wrapped Scalia’s rod tightly as she continued her treatment. Soon, Ginsburg felt Scalia begin throbbing as he kept on pushing into her mouth. She sank to the base again and waited.

Scalia’s heated load filled Ginsburg’s mouth completely, spurting out hard.

Ginsburg pulled herself off and took it all in. Her head swiveled around to find Marty. “So, are you still okay with that?” she asked.

“If you liked it, I liked it. Watching it was actually kind of fun.”

“Thank you… you are so wonderful.” Scalia patted Ginsburg’s head as he leaned back.

Ginsburg smiled, her mouth dripping with Scalia’s wonderful essence. “Wanna go back to our room for some special Ginsburg time?” she told Marty.

“Anything for you, Kiki!” Marty lifted Ginsburg in his arms and took her up to their room, which was now decorated with a red R-shaped pillow, a blue B-shaped pillow, and a green G-shaped pillow. The ceiling was also made of billowing soft pink fabric.

“Who did that?!” asked Ginsburg in surprise.

“I asked for it,” said Marty. “In this world, you can get anything you want by asking for it. I think Brandeis has a console or something that controls it.”

“Anything, huh…?” Ginsburg smirked. “I summon a bag of flying laser puppies to my room!”

A large plastic bag appeared, with cute little purple poodle pups flying out of it. As they started shooting laser lights from their eyes, Ginsburg giggled. “Okay, now make them disappear!” The puppies went away.

“Make her robe disappear!” called Marty, pointing at Ginsburg. The robe dissipated from her body, leaving Ginsburg shimmering in her puckered, spreading state, wrinkles all over her uncovered body.

“You do know I would do anything to please you, my love…” said Marty.

“I hope you can show that to be true. Too bad with our creaky bodies we can’t do what we used to do.”

“I can fix this. Make us look how we did in 1953!” In an instant, the Ginsburgs were in a younger form, with Ruth looking 20 and Marty looking 21. As soon as Marty noticed the younger RBG with her lovely deep eyes and wavy dark hair, he ripped himself out of his clothes, letting his renewed lust for her take over.

Marty pounced upon Ginsburg’s supple body, pinning her to the bed and knocking off the RBG pillows. He latched onto one of her nipples with his mouth, sucking it softly and twirling his tongue across the pebbled surface. While he continued, his hands meandered down her body, feeling her intensely as his fingers contacted her soft, rolling skin. Marty then moved his head to the other nipple, nibbling a little. He stroked Ginsburg’s rear and kneaded it cutely, making Ginsburg purr quietly. As her dewy green eyes met with his, he fluffed her hair softly and spread out his legs, mounting over her intensely.

Marty then rolled over to put Ginsburg over top of him, their lips nearly meeting each other. “Come on, Bader,” he huskily whispered. “Ride me now, you supreme court babe.”

Ginsburg teasingly rubbed her soft, thinly-fluffed lips over Marty’s length, pressing against the desperately purpling head. She grinned as her velvety layers began to swallow him, with her body slowly descending onto the pillar of strength. Marty let out a protracted moan as he entered Ginsburg, then slowly pressed his hips up to meet her. Ginsburg’s soft, silken hands interlocked with Marty’s rougher ones, and she continued to roll herself against him intensely. She grasped at him as she sunk herself to the base, taking him in with a blown-out expression on her face and pushing hard. He pushed back against her, thrusting slowly. Ginsburg just couldn’t stop running herself up and down Marty’s rod as she began to heat up. He also felt himself becoming more stimulated as he moved himself within her. As Ginsburg pushed down again, she felt Marty begin to twitch and throb inside of her. She continued to move herself harshly against him in hopes that it would bring her off.

Ginsburg then felt Marty release into her, his heated release filling her completely. She noticed how he stayed hardened and kept sliding herself onto him, the heated feeling inside her almost reaching its peak.

Then, Ginsburg’s walls tightened and released as she peaked, screaming in absolute delight.

Ginsburg stood up and felt Marty leave her insides with a pop. She grabbed his hand and commanded, “Return us to our 1993 forms!” And there they were, looking how they were in 1993, when Ginsburg was confirmed.

“We’ll also need to get dressed again,” said Marty. With a glimmer, Supreme Court robes appeared on their bodies. “But I’m not a justice!” called Marty.

“You can pretend to be one, since this is the land of opportunity,” said Ginsburg. They descended the steps of the Ginsburg estate and noticed a giant hot air balloon standing in front of their house.


	3. The Field

“Why is this there?” asked Marty.

“I wanted it, so it must have showed up,” said Ginsburg. She looked up to notice that the balloon was patterned with a large wheaty yellow sunshine on a road-sign orange background, with the rays waving and curving around the sides of the balloon.

The Ginsburg couple climbed into the basket, and they tossed out a brick so that it was no longer weighed down. Looking out as they floated over the Supreme Court afterlife, the Ginsburgs were both very happy with themselves. They then bumped into another balloon, this one decorated with a night sky displaying twinkling stars and a large, drooping crescent moon. In the basket of the night balloon sat Antonin Scalia, grinning at seeing the Ginsburgs.

“Hello, Ginsburgs!” shouted Scalia as to be heard clearer.

“Hello, Nino!” shouted Ginsburg in a warm voice. 

Ginsburg extended her arm to Scalia and was surprised to find that it just kept getting longer. Must have been from thinking about it. She shook his hand joyfully and pulled him closer to her, into the basket of the Ginsburgs’ balloon. 

“I wish Maureen-” Scalia was silenced by Ginsburg’s hand over his mouth.

“Don’t do it! You’re going to kill her! If you want something, it happens! Do you want Maureen to die yet?” Ginsburg was in a panic.

“I want her to live as long as she should.” Scalia lay back and watched the streaming clouds drift around him before his eyes, the marble-white puffs mingling with each other as the golden sun shone across them like butter on a shimmering dinner roll from Golden Corral.

Ginsburg saw the sky filled with balloons, hoping they were from other justices. They drifted by with their differing patterns, including one that looked like the Earth, and one that was covered in puzzle pieces in different shades of red and orange. She was happy to know that the other justices chose this day for a nice balloon flight, even though the concept of days was nearly meaningless in the Supreme Court afterlife.

When Ginsburg’s balloon bumped into another balloon with rainbow stripes glimmering on it like a beach ball, she noticed that William and Nan Rehnquist were sitting in it, their arms wrapped so tightly around each other they were unmoving, and unwilling to move.

“I want to talk to the Rehnquists, but I don’t want to disturb them,” said Ginsburg.

“You can talk to me instead,” said Marty quietly.

“I love you so much, Marty. I love how you think I wasn’t corrupted by being with Scalia, and you would accept that part of me just like you accept my not liking to cook.”

“Thank you, RBG. I want you to be happy, and if it means having to look at you giving pleasure to a great Supreme Court Justice, well, that’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make.” Marty winked and linked arms with Scalia.

“Do you want me too?” asked Scalia.

“No, no. I would not do that! I only love my Ruth!”

“I would be fine with it, no matter what I have said in court about such things. Just because they’re not in the Constitution doesn’t mean I can’t do them in my own time.”  
“You mean…?” Ginsburg looked at Scalia with intrigue.

“I do. I’m not going to go into the details of anything, but I really liked when I was on the court with Alito, we shared similar preferences in legalities and otherwise.”

“And if anyone knew that about you, they would discredit you immediately!”

“That just shows how unfair things still are. But we can’t legally mandate them to be fair, at least not without going against originalism.”

“Oh, you!” Ginsburg playfully slapped Scalia on the back, watching him jiggle a little. “I’m disappointed that you wouldn’t want to be with Nino, Marty!” Ginsburg spit out.

“I mean, I do, but I don’t want to let you down or anything!”

“Good, that’s all I needed to hear.” Ginsburg leaned back against the balloon’s basket and stared out into the sky, which was beginning to develop into a dusky lavender color, the clouds streaking across it starting their graying process until they silvered completely. Ginsburg could notice the hints of stars in half-twinkle, spread across the rippling sky.

Their balloon alighted onto a rolling boldly green field, hills sticking up from the cloudy ground. Between the grass blades, little flowers of iridescent color blossomed. The Ginsburg couple and Scalia exited the balloon, then rolled down a knoll together, the Ginsburgs wrapped tightly around each other and Scalia following behind, his abundant body making him apt for rolling.

While Ginsburg sat at the bottom of the hill, she got to thinking. Marty Ginsburg was a good person, and she loved him. When they were involved in certain acts, they went together like a lock and a key, or maybe a plug and an outlet. But that was not what Ginsburg wanted at this moment, for some reason. She wanted her limits to be pushed and pressed. Scalia may have been able to do that for her, but she couldn’t ask him right now, because it felt awkward. Despite the fact that she had performed with Scalia at one point, Ginsburg didn’t know how he would feel when asked to please her. 

Ginsburg then opened her robe, revealing a wrinkled but majestic body. “Scalia,” she beckoned, “please take me now, my supreme.” 

Scalia looked at Ginsburg with pearlescent tears beginning to form in his dark eyes. “Oh, RBG, I can do anything to please you here, and I think I should give myself to you in that way, because that’s how Supreme Court Justices do things.”

Ginsburg’s silken hair fell messily over her face, full of twigs and leaves. Scalia looked in a similar way, with grass covering his supreme robe, but to Ginsburg he looked ruggedly attractive. She lay back against a nearby tree, the branches and trunk supple but pliant and a sickly white. Marty decided to lay down in the meadow, a daffodil falling over his face.

“Okay, Nino, I’m all ready for the supreme pounding,” said Ginsburg.

Scalia could feel himself tenting his robe to the point of pain, and he nearly ripped it open in an attempt to get at Ginsburg. As Ginsburg’s twinkling eyes fell upon Scalia’s thick rod of justice, her mouth watered, with a string of mouth liquid running down her jaw with the moonlight angrily reflecting off of it.

“Turn it back to day again so I can see that thing of beauty a lot better!” Ginsburg wailed, and the sky as dark as a Supreme Court Justice’s robe stretched out over the field illuminated, becoming a dainty blue marked with mackerels of puffed clouds.

Ginsburg was almost entranced by seeing Scalia that way. Though he may not have been everyone’s picture of attractiveness he was attractive to Ginsburg, and that was all that mattered in this moment, since there was no one around to tell them what to do, not even Marty Ginsburg.

Scalia smirked and approached Ginsburg with a ravenous look crossing his face. He looked as if he was about to tear Ginsburg apart, and she surely thought that was how it would feel for her. Ginsburg smiled warmly as she watched Scalia start to mount over her, grinding himself against her in an intense fashion. He ran his tip down Ginsburg’s slickened, glistening folds for a few strokes before finding the warmth of Ginsburg’s entrance.

And with one solid, powerful motion, Scalia entered Ginsburg.

Stunned at the sudden intrusion, Ginsburg decided to lay back against the tree and just allow it to happen. She wanted to feel him in every way, and decided Scalia would be best enjoyed by keeping very still, receiving his entirety. Scalia warmly began to thrust into Ginsburg, grasping her wrists as he did so. Ginsburg enjoyed the feeling of her walls being spread out by him in such a manner. Her moans rang out intensely as Scalia continued his motions, pressing against her insides amazingly as his gut hung over her, almost crushing her. Ginsburg felt a glowing beam wash over her body as her stimulation increased more and more. Scalia also felt himself being pleased greatly as he continued pressing into Ginsburg’s heat, her drenched walls wrapped around him like the hand of Scalia clutching his gavel in a court out of order. Ginsburg grinned and felt herself start to tighten, Scalia feeling broader and greater in her insides.

Then, as Ginsburg received a particularly prominent thrust from Scalia, she couldn’t take it anymore, as her satisfaction ballooned up and burst, making her walls flutter and clench around him.

She almost knocked her head against the tree as she fell back. Scalia soon also reached his breaking point, shoving himself into Ginsburg as much as he possibly could and letting his supreme essence flow harshly into her in such a beautiful way. 

As Scalia pulled out of Ginsburg, causing her to clench around emptiness, Marty broke into uproarious applause. “You did well, Kiki. You too, Nino, I really liked how you satisfied her at the end, it was so wonderful for all of us.”

“I love both of you so much,” said Ginsburg in a state of reverie.

“We love you too,” Scalia and Marty said in unison. They kissed the happy Ginsburg on both of her cheeks and wrapped their arms lovingly around her. Ginsburg grinned and looked up into the sky, the sun blaring savagely over the field.

“Well, who needs to fly using a balloon anyway? I demand wings!” called Ginsburg. Suddenly, her back erupted with a flowing pair of feathered wings, the feathers varying between a luxurious white and a syrupy, shimmery gold.

“I want some too!” chanted Marty. His back sprouted a pair of morpho butterfly wings, gleaming with the blue of a Jeopardy clue screen, with shiny marks crossing over the surface in waves and disappearing into the void-dark outlines. 

“Can I have some of that?” asked Scalia, and just like that he got wings as well, but they were two pairs of gnarled bat wings that matched his robe, with angry pointed wing claws exuding from the tips.


	4. Midway

Scalia and Ginsburg closed their robes, and they all took off. They looked out over the Supreme Court afterlife from their place up in the skies, and they saw many things under their vision. In the middle of the world stood the Supreme Court central location, with its many mansions for the different justices, a great hall or plaza thing in the middle for justices to interact at, and an austere stone building with barbed wire around it, for bad justices to be locked away. The buildings stood on an ephemeral floor of rolling, beautiful clouds. Around the area was the rolling meadow they had been on before they took off, circled so greatly. Encircling the meadows was a ring of staggering mountain peaks, capped by gentle white snow. Beyond the mountains, there was a beach that looked quite paradoxical for being so close to a cold area, but it was a stretch of golden, delightful sand with an ocean of inky water at its edge. Near it was a towering hotel with an amusement park surrounding it. The Ginsburgs and Scalia decided to land there, with a glimmer. 

Around the amusement park, there were few other justices, but Ginsburg noticed John Paul Stevens and his bowtie walking down the path.

“Hello again!” chirped Ginsburg. “How are you?”

“Oh, I just decided to fly here, but I already took off my wings to go on the big wheel. I do like the wings that you three have sprouted, though. They’re wicked, especially Scalia’s.”

“Well, we would like to go on the big wheel, too.” The wings disappeared, and they headed off towards the wheel, which had iridescent rainbow spokes decorated in light bulbs radiating from the sunshine with a face in the center. 

“I’d like to see those lights shine!” called Scalia, holding his hands up dramatically. A curtain of darkness enveloped the sky, and the lights on the wheel blazed brightly in the darkness.

When the Ginsburgs and Scalia got to the wheel, they climbed into a clear pod together, and looked out of it as they ascended. In the nighttime environment created by Scalia, many stars twinkled and glowed, smiling down on them. The moon shone like a diseased eye, a mist of dark clouds drifting across it. The rest of the funfair gleamed under the cover of night, every light like a beacon. The beach had a lighthouse shining out from the shores, wavering over the sea as the light reflected off the waving waters. Strings of decorative lighting also webbed the areas between palm trees, glowing onto a daybed on a swing. Soon, they were at the top of the big wheel, looking down upon the other attractions like they were on top of the world.

Ginsburg looked out over everything, and overwhelmed by its grandiosity, she decided to wrap her arms around Marty and kiss him passionately. Scalia smiled and hugged Ginsburg from behind, grinding himself onto her in a wave of lust. Ginsburg couldn’t believe the state that she was in right now, happily sandwiched between her two greatest loves ever, high over the Supreme Court afterlife in a glamorous wheel. The wheel then spun again, making them descend as their eyes closed tightly. As they settled on the ground, they realized where they were again and left the big wheel.

“That was wonderful…” said Ginsburg, her lips parting from Marty’s.

“I agree,” said Marty. “Let’s do something else now.”

They noticed a pile of cotton candy and kettle corn near the wheel, and jumped right in. The sunset-pink fluff stuck in Ginsburg’s hair like it was meant to be there, and Scalia laughed at the sight of Ginsburg with fluffy sugar stuck to her, until he made himself a beard out of it. They all shoved their faces into the kernels and started to munch vigorously, feeling it melt into their mouths sweetly. Scalia grinned as some kernels got stuck in his candy ornamentation. When Ginsburg was done, her glasses were veritably decorated with cute edible pink fluff. She took off her glasses and gave them to Marty for him to pluck the cotton candy off. He gave them back once they were clean.

Ginsburg then noted a small roller coaster with a nearly ultraviolet track illuminated by harsh white lights. It was in the Wild Mouse style, with a meandering track formation atop a maze of sharp turns and reached by a long, drawn-out ascent. The cars looked like little rocket ships, and seats were one-by-one. The Ginsburgs and Scalia got into their places without having to wait, and Justice Stevens got up behind them. Ginsburg looked out as her car ascended the first hill, with a spiral of iridescent rainbow bulbs circling the track. She then gasped as the car started swerving around the many turns making up the top of the track. The ride then spiraled through a series of turns, drops, and stops, delighting the justices and Marty greatly. Stevens even threw his arms up as the coaster went around and around. 

As the ride buzzed to a stop, its passengers went off of it, shaken from the experience but clearly having enjoyed it. Scalia then pointed out a larger ride, in a similar roller coaster format, but with a more expansive track and a “flying” format where passengers lay down and hang from the rafters of the car. The Ginsburgs and Scalia went towards the ride, excited to be able to fly even though they already had by themselves.

“Let’s go!” called Marty, hoisting Ginsburg immediately.

“Since when did you get so strong?” asked Ginsburg.

“This is the Supreme Court afterlife, anything can happen here! Look, I can turn into Justice Blackmun!”

“No, I want you to be Marty forever.”

“Why wouldn’t you want me to be Blackmun?”

“I don’t love him like I do to you. I wish I could be with him for just one night, but there’s really not another one like you, except maybe Scalia.”

“Good. I don’t think there’s anyone like you, either, not even Scalia.”  
They got onto the flying coaster, strapping themselves in as they hung from the glider-like craft. The Ginsburg couple went next to each other, and Scalia decided to go for a row of his own. They noticed that there were loops on the coaster, its lizard-green track shimmering with hundreds of lightbulbs. Ginsburg gripped the bar as the coaster started with a powered motor launch instead of a slow ratchet. The craft zoomed itself around the loopy, corkscrew-y, metallic track, with the hanging people shouting as they went around and around the track again and again, not having to wait since no other justices were there except for Stevens who was doing something else. Finally, they decided that they wanted to stop, and the ride stopped at the entrance.

They unstrapped themselves and left the ride. Then, Ginsburg noticed a swing ride, where little swing seats hung from ropes on a carousel of sorts and lifted into the air. “I wish Anthony Kennedy was here, he sure loved to swing,” said Ginsburg. Marty and Scalia chortled at that and they started to progress towards the swings, hanging from a tower of gleaming beacon-like carnival lights.

The Ginsburgs and Scalia strapped themselves into their seats and looked out as the ride started. The swings spun like the wheel on Wheel of Fortune, but slower and more leisurely. Ginsburg watched as her feet dangled over the chair, her legs blowing in the soft breeze. Marty leaned back into his chair, and Scalia felt himself being blown around as the swing moved him lightly. They then heard a song starting to play. Ginsburg immediately recognized it as “Supreme Girl” by The Sterns. As the ride continued and lifted them higher and higher, they started to sing along to the song, rocking back and forth and having a great time. They were so happy they almost felt like they were about to fall out of their seats, but they didn’t. They continued to twirl around the structure and look out onto the beach.


	5. The Meeting

As the ride lowered them back on the ground, the Ginsburgs and Scalia stood to leave. The sky was paling from its dark color into a soft, cute blue. They then noticed a water park in the distance, with a pastel rainbow of slides twirling around each other, so they started to walk in that direction. When they got there, Ginsburg decided to have a change of clothes. “OK, mystical forces summoned by Brandeis or whoever, please change our clothes to swimwear!”

Ginsburg was left in a cobalt bikini that didn’t really jibe well with her flat and stringy body, but she didn’t mind it. The other two got rhodolite-colored trunks, which Scalia appeared to be busting out of almost, but he was still decent. Ginsburg teasingly slapped Scalia’s belly, noticing the wobbling motion it created. Then, she licked a trail across its surface in delight. “You’re so cute, Nino, did you know that?” Scalia nodded.

They then started towards a ride with a rainbow of tube slides, climbing up a long stairwell. While on the stairs, they ran into Supreme Court Justice William O. Douglas, looking extremely adorable in his naughty, tight swimsuit. The delightful jiggling motion of his plump bulge mesmerized Ginsburg greatly, as she was turned to him completely, and she felt the lower section of her outfit start to flood. 

“H-hello…” she got out.

“RBG! It’s you!” shouted Douglas.

“You know who I am!”

“Of course, I’ve been watching what’s going on at the Supreme Court with the special looking glass camera thing given to all justices.”

“So you must think I’m one of the best justices of this era?”

“Definitely. If ever there was a justice designed to uphold rights I have established in my long run on the Supreme Court, it was you, Ginsburg.”

“Can we… run off together after we get done here?”

“Definitely, you are so beautiful and intelligent, I just can’t resist you. But aren’t you a married woman? Have you forgotten that?”

“Don’t worry, he lets me do what I want. I was with Scalia a few times and he clapped for us.”

“Marty should be more careful of what he says! There are some people on the political right who don’t take too kindly to people like that!”

“Well, until they break into the Supreme Court afterlife, Marty and I can just do as we please.”

“All right. Let’s just have some fun in this watery world right now!”

They all ascended and took separate pipes to slide down. Ginsburg, taking a piggy-pink slide, suddenly had an idea. “I summon wet spaghetti!” Ginsburg shouted, waving her hands in the air. A skein of slippery spaghetti appeared in her hands, and she threw it down the slide, watching it wiggle as it went down the pipe.

Marty and the other justices thought Ginsburg’s idea was funny, so they summoned spaghetti as well and threw it down. Then, they all took off, twirling around bends and getting soaked by the flow of water. They slid happily through the dark pipes until they landed in a pool full of water and spaghetti. 

“That was fun!” shouted Ginsburg.

“It was!” concurred Scalia.

Douglas and Marty were too busy eating up the chlorine-soaked spaghetti, weirdly enjoying the watery taste. They then noticed a large tube slide, with innertubes for the users. Ginsburg and Douglas picked up a rope-colored two-person tube, made up of two conjoined donut shapes. Marty and Scalia hoisted another over their heads, and they all climbed the stairs towards the long tube gushing with water.

Ginsburg got into her part of her tube, leaning back over the rubbery surface. Douglas joined her in it, eyeing her up like she was a wonderful delicacy, or even the spaghetti soaked with pool water. They flew off into the slide, the water carrying them effortlessly. Marty and Scalia followed behind quickly, and they grinned when noticing Douglas and Ginsburg were cutely kissing each other as they rode in their tube.

They only looked up when they splashed down into the pool.

“I see you just landed yourself a pretty fine justice!” called Scalia. Ginsburg could only smile at him cutely, blushing from how Justice Douglas was all over her somehow. They exited the pool, when Scalia noted a “whirlpool” slide, where it empties into a tub kind of like a funnel or a toilet bowl, with high sides and a hole in the middle.

They all climbed up the stairs to the whirlpool slide, with the tub being adorned with bold, sharp rainbows. The short slide before the tub deposited them in quickly, with the four delighted people spinning around the drain and bumping into each other in the water. They giggled in extreme happiness as they reached the hole in the middle and the pressure dumped them into the pool below.

Then, Ginsburg led them to a wave pool, where the waves crested high above the water. Ginsburg then got an idea. She snapped at the pool water as the waves washed over her.

The pool water immediately turned into a gushing expanse of delicious chocolate pudding.

Scalia, Douglas, and Marty licked some up as it continued to wash over them. Ginsburg relaxed into the soft goop of the pool. They continued to slurp the pudding from the pool as it kept waving hard and fast. Ginsburg even squirted some pudding at Scalia through her mouth, and splashed around in the thick creamy pudding. It almost felt like they were drowning in it, but they enjoyed that since they knew they could not die again.

They got up out of the pool, still dripping with pudding, and started to walk with each other back towards the hotel. “I’m staying in room 305,” said Douglas. Ginsburg purred as she sidled up to him and they held arms. 

“I guess I’ll go back to the mainland,” said Scalia, growing dragonfly wings and soaring away. 

“Not me. I like to watch,” said Marty. “Let me do it or I’ll die again.”

“No, you won’t!” laughed Ginsburg, but then said, “You can do it anyway.”  
The Ginsburgs and Douglas stepped into the hotel lobby, which was decorated in silken white with spiraling golden designs and heavy pillars holding the ceiling up. Ginsburg noticed a soft neon pink couch and draped herself across it seductively. “I’m your RBG tonight,” she purred. 

“I didn’t mean we should go for it here!” said Douglas.

“All right,” replied Ginsburg. They all opened an elevator with metallic golden doors, and stepped into the room made of panel glass and overlooking everything. Ginsburg pressed the 3 button with a beep, and it started going up. They happily walked out into the hotel hallway, carpeted with a quietly dark material patterned with sumptuous rainbows of spacy shapes, reminiscent of a bowling alley carpet. Ginsburg linked arms with Justice Douglas and they took off towards his room.

Ginsburg noticed a bed with sheets sharp enough to bounce a coin off of. She waved her arms and her suit disappeared, revealing her willowy body with its dusky nipples and hypnotizing creases. The lights gleamed off the liquid dripping down her thighs. “Well, I’m ready to go now. If you want to do something with me, Justice, now’s your chance.”

Douglas removed his covering, revealing himself to Ginsburg completely. He was completely hardened and ready to use his equipment like a gavel. Ginsburg positioned herself on the bed, placing her face down in the infinite pillow. 

“Not here, RBG,” said Douglas, as he placed himself onto the balcony, his rod of justice still out and ready. Ginsburg got up from her pillow, then put herself on her hands and knees, facing the balcony bars and feeling her body cooling in the night breeze, as the sky had darkened again since Ginsburg lightened it. Ginsburg grasped onto the bars and waited. Douglas rubbed himself onto Ginsburg intensely, grasping her scrunched-up hair with a passion unmatched. Ginsburg pressed onto him as well, letting out soft sighs as she did so.

It didn’t take too much force for Douglas to pop his tip into the absolutely drenched Ginsburg, and she moaned as he did.

Ginsburg looked out over the beach and its many sprinkled lights as Douglas started to push in more, grasping Ginsburg’s wrists and sighing out. He kept sliding in until he was entirely inside her warm body. Ginsburg pushed herself back against him, and she moaned in a soft voice from the pleasure. Douglas started drawing out, with Ginsburg pressing against him harshly. He pushed back into her core, filling her completely again. Ginsburg’s rolling motions met Douglas in the middle, pleasing them both greatly. They continued as Marty looked on, letting himself start to rub softly, seeing Ginsburg being pleasured immensely. He thought of giving himself to Ginsburg in that way as his hand caressed his equipment fluffily.   
Douglas then felt his hips slam forward as he buried himself into Ginsburg again. He was almost at his limit, and he knew that he was going to burst if given any more time. In a second, Ginsburg tightened around him and it was all over. He filled Ginsburg with his warmth, sending out a few more thrusts to please her more. Ginsburg collapsed and released, almost hitting her head on the hard floor of the balcony as she let out a long moan and more wetness dripped from her insides. 

Douglas removed himself from Ginsburg, holding her up as she came back to her senses. They wobbled back into the room, landing on the bed together. Marty joined them in bed, and they wrapped around each other tightly. 

Ginsburg snapped her fingers, and she was now in a warmly red dress that flowed and billowed out at the bottom, with crinkly puffy sleeves. Marty and Douglas snapped and found themselves in Supreme Court robes again. They walked out onto the balcony together and each clapped once. With each clap, they grew wings, with Ginsburg’s wings being an angelic mashup of feathers in iridescent shades, Marty’s wings being made of rainbows and syrupy clouds, and Douglas having wings that looked like they were made of stained glass. The sky re-blued itself, the ecstatic sun glowing and making their wings glisten sharply.


	6. Snow RBG

They cast their course back to the mainland, with the Ginsburgs soaring towards their home. Scalia was in front of the house, draped in a silken malachite gown, a lot like something Ginsburg might wear. The Ginsburgs alighted and stared at Scalia for a moment.

“Nino, why are you wearing that?” asked Ginsburg.

“Because it makes me feel pretty!” he shouted, waving his arms.

“I can’t argue with that,” said Ginsburg. “You are pretty, and you look better than me at this moment for sure.”

“I wouldn’t say so, Kiki. You’re adorable!”

“He’s right,” said Marty. “You’re the most beautiful justice ever, even Scalia has nothing on you.”

“Hey, look!” yelled Ginsburg happily. She saw there was a glass ball that looked almost the size of a planet rising over a common space. The sphere was filled with a variance of smaller ones, making it look like a gumball machine. The Ginsburgs and Scalia decided to fly towards the gumball machine, with Scalia growing back his bat wings, but in a splendid deep purple, with crackling scarlet veins spiderwebbing across the surface. 

They landed atop the gumball machine, struggling to balance with the slippery glass under them. Ginsburg bent down to lick the glass, noting that it was actually a sugar glaze. The top of the sphere lifted off the machine, causing the Ginsburgs and Scalia to fall onto the gum. Suddenly, they found themselves enclosed in gummy orbs, with only little windows on their outsides to see out of. They scrambled around through the pile of giant gumballs, then started to slide down the spiral slide separating them from the outside world. They slipped through the transparent slide before coming out the exit window in a storm of gum. Then, their gummy covering disappeared and they were left between gumballs. Scalia and Ginsburg took little bites out of the hard shells of a vibrant crimson gumball, revealing its sticky gooey pink interior.

They then went off for a different location in this world, crossing the soft verdant meadow again, as their bare feet susurrated through the fluffy grass and blooming flowers. They were soon met with a snow-capped, storm-gray mountain peak, and they looked up at it in awe. The sun was near to set with its buttery shade, and soft, cutely pink clouds haloed the tip. Ginsburg then noticed a road paved with diamonds of different glimmering shades going up the mountain. “Let’s go!” she called, leading Scalia and Marty onto the path.

They were a little bit into climbing up the road when Ginsburg noticed an adorable spotted fawn grazing along the side of the mountain, which was still mostly grassy and patchy near the base. “That’s adorable!” sang Ginsburg in a syrupy voice.

“It is!” responded Marty. Then, Ginsburg noticed something about the fawn’s spots. They glowed in the setting sun as if they were made from glass. Ginsburg then saw that little milky crystals were sticking up off the spots.

“It’s a crystal fawn!” she exclaimed. Ginsburg could also see little rubies crowning the top of its head, knowing that they were the horn buds. Ginsburg hadn’t seen anything like that, but she summoned a baby carrot with the world’s magical power, and held it towards the small deer. It strode up to Ginsburg and nibbled the carrot, then looked up at Ginsburg sweetly with its twinkling eyes. “Aww!” Ginsburg started up the mountain, now with the crystal fawn following her devotedly.

“You really handled that well,” said Marty.

Ginsburg then noticed a bat flying by, and it had eyes as red as V8 juice that seemed to glow in the darkening environment. Its leathery wings batted against each other as it hovered over Ginsburg. Then, the crystal fawn shot a wave of glowing nuclear-green crystals at the bat from its opening mouth, making it fall onto Ginsburg’s shoulders.

“You shouldn’t have done that!” scolded Ginsburg. “Maybe it just wanted to be my friend!”

The crystal fawn sulked away, not wanting to be around Ginsburg anymore. Ginsburg nearly cried, but decided it wasn’t that big of a deal and continued to climb the mountain with Marty and Scalia.

They walked up the path, seeing the snow increase as they continued climbing. They soon found that the entire path was buried, and Ginsburg and Scalia felt themselves getting colder. With a snap, Supreme Court robes appeared over their bodies, but these robes were adorned with bright golden stripes, similarly to that of Rehnquist. They all walked over the snow, leaving their footprints, which did not freeze their feet off although their feet were bare because the afterlife had mechanisms to prevent that. They didn’t even feel discomfort at burying their feet in the crumby snow. 

When they got to the top, with the sky lighting itself again, the Ginsburgs and Scalia were met with an abundance of snow. They saw a little white thing run past their feet, then Ginsburg looked down to find that it was a snowy cat, its fur almost blending in with the soft slush around them. The cat buried itself in a pile of snow, its claws sticking out pointedly. Ginsburg batted its claws around before noticing a drift going down the mountain’s side a little. With Scalia and Marty, Ginsburg slid down the snowbank face. She smiled as she landed in a heap of snow. Then, Ginsburg started to pack snow together. She had an idea of what to do. Marty and Scalia watched as she kept building, wondering what she would make and stuffing snow into their mouths where it melted gently.

After an hour, Ginsburg stepped away from her work, to reveal that she had made a snow RBG with a gavel, a collar, and really big glasses. Scalia and Marty giggled and smiled. They were so happy with what Ginsburg had made. The snow RBG appeared to smile too, even though it was created with a neutral expression. Ginsburg stuck a stick into its gavel and it smiled for real, opening its mouth and everything.

“D-did it come to life!?” asked Ginsburg frantically.

“I did!” the snow RBG said, in a voice that sounded like chimes. 

“It’s me!”

“It’s you!” The snow RBG hugged the real one, her snowy arms wrapping around her tightly and patting her softly. They soon separated from each other as Ginsburg admired her work. The snow RBG picked up Ginsburg, then started rolling down the mountainside with her. Scalia and Marty followed them, still in awe from the creation of a snow RBG. 

The snow RBG carried Ginsburg down the mountain, but even as it got warmer, she did not melt. Scalia and Marty followed behind. “So, do you want to do anything with me?” asked Ginsburg.

“I’m glad you asked, because I could think of a lot of things we could do together!” The snow RBG raised a finger. “How about we go get ice cream?”

Ginsburg looked up to see a mall with glassed-in windows surrounding it and making it look boxy. “We could go there!”

The snow RBG followed the Ginsburgs and Scalia to the mall, and as they got in they noticed the stores lining the walls. No one was there to sell anything, so all the items were able to be taken. They passed an abundance of clothing stores, and a puzzle store called It’s A Puzzle. Ginsburg then noticed a motorized cart that looked like a wisteria purple dragon. She got onto the seat, and the others latched onto its tail. Ginsburg drove it through the mall, the others flying as they were jerked around continuously. They soon got to the food court, which was labeled by a neon glowing pink sign saying that it was the Supreme Food Court.

“It makes sense, since we are in the Supreme Court afterlife,” said Ginsburg. “Let’s go find some ice cream.”

Ginsburg walked towards an ice cream shop, where a machine churned many different flavors at once, a rainbow overlapping itself. She pulled a lever to produce a pile of butterscotch ice cream, which sat directly on the table instead of being in a bowl. The snow RBG started licking some of it up, and soon the Ginsburgs and Scalia joined her. It melted beautifully down their faces, but snow RBG was too cold for hers to melt.  
“This makes me feel stronger!” said the snow RBG happily. She pinned Ginsburg to the ground in the middle of the food court and pulled on her dress seductively. “Do you want to play with me?” snow RBG said sweetly.

“I do!” responded Ginsburg in a pleased voice.

“Let’s go!” Snow RBG pulled down her snow robe, revealing her snow-sculpted body. Ginsburg ran her hands across snow RBG’s body, feeling her seem to be putty in her hands. She leaned back and pulled up her rubicund dress, showing her Ginsburg crescent to her snow version. 

“Snow RBG, have you realized what you are right now?” asked Ginsburg.

“No, what am I?”

“You’re a Ruth Bader Iceberg!”

The snow RBG laughed at that, and then noticed that Marty and Scalia were watching her. Ginsburg leaned down to please the snow RBG, who spread her light, icy legs to wrap Ginsburg’s face. She licked the inner edges of the snow RBG’s thighs, then started to move inward, licking the plumped lips hotly. The snow RBG could have melted right then and there, but she didn’t, wanting to hold on to receive the pleasure the real RBG wanted to give her. Ginsburg ran her tongue up and down the snow RBG’s fluffy lips, her tongue playing in her folds with meaning. The snow RBG started to drip, though not quite melting.

Ginsburg then splashed her tongue across the snow RBG’s center, making her legs latch around Ginsburg’s face and her hips grind onto her. Then, Ginsburg licked up and down the snow RBG’s valley, and stuck her tongue into her windy tunnel. She licked slowly against her walls, tasting the fluffy snow. Ginsburg’s tongue spiraled around the snow RBG’s area repeatedly. She could feel the snow RBG starting to heat up inside.

Then, William Rehnquist walked in. “Ginsburg? What are you doing?!”


	7. The Abolisher

Ginsburg didn’t even look up. She wanted her cold companion to be brought off completely, so she continued until she was crying out intensely and shaking in delight.

“Stop it!” Rehnquist pointed a finger at the snow RBG, making her melt into a sad puddle. Ginsburg then broke into tears. 

“You… you killed her! How could you, Rehnquist!” Ginsburg then slurped up what was left of the snow RBG, and released a torrent of flames from her mouth in Rehnquist’s direction. As the flames licked Rehnquist and covered him completely, Ginsburg felt an unsure feeling in the pit of her stomach. Then, she heard the voice of the snow RBG.

“I gave you this ability to deal with whoever is bothering you. You’re welcome.”

Ginsburg didn’t know what to think. Rehnquist was looking out from within the sienna torture in horror, his eyes going beady behind his thick, round glasses. “Ginsburg, no!” he shouted.

Ginsburg then charged up another beam, but this time it was a beam of water. It washed over Rehnquist’s flames, dousing them into a pile of dirty ash.

But it was too late.

Rehnquist had been burned up. Ginsburg didn’t like what he did to the snow RBG, but she had been on the bench with him for a while, and didn’t want him to be gone either. Scalia bent down over the ashes of Rehnquist, and shed giant droplets onto the mess.

“This isn’t the Pokemon movie,” said Ginsburg. “He’s not coming back.”

“Are you sure?” squealed Scalia. “We should ask Brandeis about it, considering he runs things here.”

“Good idea. Let’s ask Brandeis.”

Ginsburg sprouted golden gossamer wings from her back, with the shapes of the wings curling and swirling around. Marty grew a set of soft rosy angelic wings. Scalia strained until a pair of screaming green dragonfly wings grew out of his back. They joined hands and fluttered in a triangle towards the gate of the Supreme Court afterlife.

“Justice Brandeis!” Ginsburg chirped as she alighted. “I think we burned Rehnquist’s soul!”

“That’s something I didn’t tell you about.” Brandeis narrowed his eyes. “Justices can die twice here. Upon their second death, they’re gone forever.”

“So… no more Rehnquist for all eternity?”

“No more Rehnquist for all eternity. And you also will have to go to the Supreme Court prison, because you second-killed Rehnquist.”

“No! I can’t go there!” Ginsburg was distraught. “What if McReynolds kills me twice?”  
“There’s no need to worry about that. You will all be in separate chambers.”

“So I won’t be able to see Marty and Scalia?”

“No.”

“Well, here’s what I think of your ruling!” Ginsburg shot a beam of brilliant diamond light out of her mouth. Brandeis cringed from the light, shuttering his eyes. 

“Okay! I won’t send you there! Just don’t hurt me! How did you get those powers, anyway?!”

“It’s a secret.” Ginsburg snapped her fingers and turned away, taking Scalia and Marty by the hands. 

“Wait! I have to tell you something that’s going to happen. It would be nice if you used those powers to save us.”

“Save us?” Ginsburg turned back.

“There’s an entity of doom that is trying to kill all of us for a second time. No one knows what it looks like, but we can feel its presence. We call it… the Abolisher.”

“And it wants to kill us again?”

“Isn’t that what I said?” Brandeis shook his head. “When the Abolisher gets to us, it will use its beam of destructive light to destroy us forever. I’ve seen sharp rays of light from a distance, but they only shot across the sky, and never hit any of us, even as a grazing blow.”

Ginsburg decided that she would try to knock out that thing that was trying to destroy them with all the power she had. The snow RBG must have given her a lot of forms of defense, but she would need more of them to get ahead. Her mind immediately went to the crystal fawn that had killed the bat on the mountain. “Do you think the crystal fawn will help us?”

“It may help. It is a construct.”

“What’s a construct?”

“A creature that never existed on Earth, but is created by the afterlife to add a dimension or a character to it.”

“All right. We’re going to leave now to find some constructs. First stop: the Supreme Mountains.”

They used their wings to flap towards those mountains, where they found a thicket of trees on their way up. Ginsburg saw some thick white spots glowing in the darkness of the tree covering, and thought it was a crystal fawn, so she walked up to them. “Hey, baby! You want to go home with me?”

“SSSSSSSSS…”

Oh no! It wasn’t a crystal fawn at all! Ginsburg’s mouth opened, revealing a light that glowed like a little moon, and it cast its light upon a strange reptilian creature with a bloated, gooey body and a melon-sized head with draconic jaws, packed with more teeth than anyone should possibly have.

The creature hissed, “I am the Sssscalia!”

“Scalia is me,” said Scalia. “Die!” Scalia produced a mahogany gavel from within the robe that had appeared onto his body, and smashed the creature’s teeth. “Die die die!” Scalia smashed the creature’s bulging eyeballs, releasing a torrent of royal purple goo onto Ginsburg’s mouth.

“Mmm… grapey!” Ginsburg was happy with what had happened. She kissed Marty’s mouth to pass the goop to him. 

“That must be part of the Abolisher’s army!” Marty looked at the strange creature, watching it start to die and shrink away to nothing. “We need to try to fight it.”

“But if we do, we’ll get zapped away by one of its beams!” Ginsburg reasoned.

“It’s going to do that anyway. We need to come up with a strategy.” Marty thought for a second. “Do you have any ideas, Nino?”

“None at all. I suppose we could use another justice as bait or something…”

“But which justice?!” Ginsburg didn’t know what to say. “They don’t know about the Abolisher, or even that we can die twice, so we should not tell them to avoid causing panic.”

The Ginsburgs stared at Scalia for a few seconds. “Fine,” he said, “I’ll go. I’m tired of all those other justices trashing life and being made into a meme for dying by the people of Earth. I never wanted to be in this place anyway, considering my religious beliefs not being aligned with how it is. I’m going to do it for you. I’ll die twice so you don’t have to.”

“I’ll miss you.” Ginsburg then started looking around. “I think we should still find the crystal fawn. If we use its powers it may be enough to kill the entity threatening us.”

Ginsburg found two red lights glowing in the thicket of trees. She shone her light onto them, revealing an adorable fawn with shimmering crystal spots and ruby horn buds. Ginsburg then saw something that appeared to be a parent, as it was a similar deer, but with dark doom-red crystals growing out of its side instead of light crystal spots, and branches of Jeopardy-blue crystalline material atop its head. 

“Who goes there?” Ginsburg heard an unfamiliar voice in her head.

“What was that?!”

“It’s me. The crystal deer standing in front of you.”

“It’s telepathy!” Ginsburg remarked. “I’m here because I need help with something.”

“What do you need help with?”

“There’s a creature, or something, called the Abolisher, and it’s gonna kill everyone here twice. I don’t know what it can do to constructs like you deer, but it may destroy them completely.”

“I suppose I could help you. That Abolisher thing sounds dangerous. I’ll try to help you using my powers, but I won’t drag my daughter into it.”

“Thank you. Have a carrot.” Ginsburg summoned a full carrot from nowhere and the deer nibbled it slowly.

“My name’s Greta by the way.”

“I’m Ruth Bader Ginsburg.”

“I didn’t know, because I’m not up on my Supreme Court.”

The Ginsburgs and Scalia flew away and thought about looking for more ways to stop the Abolisher. They started off towards the great hall in the middle of the Supreme Court afterlife, but as they were going there, they ran into John Paul Stevens.

“Hey, what are you looking for?” he asked.

“We’re looking for weapons or powers or something,” said Ginsburg.

“Why?”

“We hate to break this to you, but dead Supreme Court Justices can die twice.”

“Oh, I knew that already,” said Stevens. “The Abolisher is going to get us if we don’t fight back!”

“Do you have any tips?”

“I have a secret weapon. It’s my bowtie.”’

“If it’s such a secret, maybe you should stop displaying it so prominently,” chimed in Scalia.

“What does it do anyway?” asked Ginsburg.

“It’s a powerful, one-time bomb that sends shockwaves out throughout a controlled radius within a specific area of the weapon, annihilating everything in its path.”

“You’re going to have to activate it away from anyone or anything important.”

“I got it.”


	8. Planning

The Ginsburgs and Scalia continued to head towards the great hall, and then opened the crystalline, shining doors. They found themselves in a room under an ivory rotunda with a glaring oculus in the middle, supported by ornately carved pillars of strength. On the floor was a mosaic of puzzling green and Jeopardy blue tiles. Ginsburg then sighted a spiral staircase going into the ground, on the outside edge of the dome. 

She led them towards the downward spiral, and they scaled it down into the darkness. Ginsburg opened her mouth, revealing a spotlight, and shone it downwards, revealing the smooth, pale steps to become creaky wooden steps lower down. They balanced on the wooden steps, and soon found themselves in a murky lower chamber, lit only by dim, blazing wall candle sconces. Ginsburg opened her mouth again to shine her glowing light throughout the lower chamber, revealing a beautifully carved hardwood chest, with a glimmering golden panel sealing it shut.

Ginsburg’s light cast over the chest, and Marty and Scalia got close to look at it and figure out a way to open it. Scalia noticed an inscription on the panel.

“When the courts are 6 to 3,  
Do you know who the swing will be?  
You never thought he was so great,  
But he has thought of stopping hate.”

“So, this thing is asking for the swing vote on a 6-3 Supreme Court,” he said.  
“The current court is 6 to 3!” shouted Ginsburg.

“Do you know who the swing vote is?” asked Marty.

“I don’t know, Kavanaugh?”

Suddenly, the panel on the chest fell away. “I was right!”

But when the chest opened, it was empty, and teeth sprouted from the lid and the area below it on the chest. Then, miniature bat wings grew from the back of it, and it started to flap around the room. Ginsburg shot a ray of flames from her mouth at the chest, but it absorbed the flames as if they were nothing.

“Darn! It must be immune to fire!” Ginsburg shone a bright light at the chest, but it absorbed the light as well.

“I think it’s immune to magic!” remarked Marty.

“Not to worry. I have a solution.” Scalia pulled a long rifle made of sleek jade from within his robe, with rings encircling the barrel. “Scalia power, activate!” Scalia shot a single bullet at the chest, but it caught it in its teeth effortlessly.

“What if I tried giving it a different answer?” asked Ginsburg. “The swing vote isn’t Kavanaugh, it’s Gorsuch!”

Suddenly, the chest lost its wings and slammed to the ground. Its teeth disappeared, and a pile of weapons materialized inside it. “We hit the jackpot!” Ginsburg chirped. She started to look within the pile, her body again covered in a Supreme Court robe. 

One of the weapons she noticed was a bleedingly sharp sword with the blade like that of a fancy knife, done up in a neon pink shade. The handle was twisted and golden, with a pommel that looked like a “have a nice day” happy face. Carved into the blade were the letters RBG. “This is mine,” said Ginsburg. “You have to pick something else.”

Marty searched the pile for something to use. He found a mallet that looked like a mega gavel, but instead of being made of dark brown wood, it was a shimmery shade of silver, and it had intricate twirling patterns carved into it and filled with a dusty golden substance. Spikes of a glowing red surrounded the crown of the mallet. Though it looked oppressively heavy, Marty lifted it effortlessly.

Scalia searched the pile for a weapon of his own, and he found an extra-long cobalt rifle with glowing rings of light surrounding the thick barrel, mini-spotlights shining from the top of it, and a grip carved with sharp knurling. He held it up triumphantly. 

“We need to leave the other weapons for other justices to find,” said Ginsburg.

“I hope they find them,” said Scalia.

They started back up the stairs, looking out into the great hall lit by crystalline, clustered lighting fixtures. Then, they walked out of the building and soared off into the expansive sky. Looking down at the landscape, they landed upon the beach outside the mountain ring.

“Do you think we should find out if William O. knows about anything?” asked Ginsburg.

“Oh, you know that when he talks to you, I get jealous,” said Marty.

“Really? I thought you were okay with everything I did.”

“I was just JK kidding, Kiki, so don’t worry!”

“Let’s go.” The Ginsburgs and Scalia arrived in the hotel lobby again, taking off their wings to go inside. They took the glass elevator to Justice Douglas’ room, and Ginsburg beat on his door. When no one answered, Ginsburg started to panic. “The Abolisher got him!” she wailed. “Now he’s gone forever!” 

“Who’s gone forever?” Ginsburg’s head swiveled to see Justice Douglas behind her. 

“What were you doing out of your room?!”

“I don’t stay in my room all day, silly Ginsy! I was at the amusement park having a good time, unlike some people who don’t know how to have fun.”

“You mean me?”

“Why are you here anyway?”

“Do you hate me or something?”

“No, you’re great. I just want to know why you were here in the first place. It must be important since you went to me and all.”

“Well, it has been discovered that dead people can actually be killed again, making them nonexistent. There’s this huge entity called the Abolisher that wants to kill everyone here twice, destroying them forever. We thought it may have got to you, and we want to know if you have any tactics for dealing with it.”

“I’ve been preparing for the Abolisher for a while, silly!”

“What do you have prepared?”

“My preferred tactic? Run!”

“Running won’t deal with the problem. Besides, where would we run to anyway? It wants to destroy everything!”

“Well, if you’re so smart, what do you have in the way of dealing with that entity?”

“It all started with a snow RBG.”

“Snow RBG?”

“Yes. I made one, and we had a phantasmagoric relationship until Rehnquist killed her.”

“Speaking of Rehnquist, where is he?”

“Shh! I’m trying to tell you something. Anyway, I drank what was left of the snow RBG, and I got all these mystical powers. I can shoot flames from my mouth and do other things.”

“Interesting. What else do you have prepared to deal with the Abolisher?”

“I have befriended a magical crystal deer called Greta, who is a construct.”

“What’s a construct?”

“Constructs are creatures created by the Supreme Court afterlife itself, and never existed on Earth, unlike us. They’re very interesting, and I think they can be a real asset in destroying the Abolisher once and for all.”

“Oh, I think I’ve seen a construct!”

“You have?”

“When I go to the garden in my afterlife-provided mansion, I often see a beautiful unicorn drinking from the fountain! That must be a construct.”

“It probably is. Anyway, the last way I decided to defend against the Abolisher is by finding a chest of weapons in the great hall. I could try to get you one, if you want one.”

“Since you probably want to see the construct anyway, let’s just go back to the main area.”

The Ginsburgs, Scalia, and Douglas stepped into room 305, then out onto the balcony. Ginsburg grew wings that looked as if they were made from iridescent bubbles, Marty grew wings that were made of blue flame, Scalia grew spiny dark wings reminiscent of an urchin, and Douglas grew fancy monarch butterfly wings with bold blue spots. They launched themselves into the air and plotted a course towards the main area, where they landed in front of the great hall. They then walked in, and Ginsburg pointed them to the down staircase, so they climbed down.

Ginsburg’s mouth light shone to light the way for them, and they soon were in front of the chest that Ginsburg had opened.

“Here. Go crazy,” said Ginsburg.

Douglas looked through the weapon pile, and noticed a silvery blue trident with glimmering desert-gold tips, so he pulled on the handle and picked it up. To his surprise, the trident had two ends.

“So it is really a hexadent!” he remarked. “This is the weapon I want!” Douglas stuffed the hexadent into his robe.

“I hope you don’t use the running strategy,” said Ginsburg.

“Don’t worry. This thing gives me confidence.”

“I can’t wait for the Abolisher to hurry up and arrive already! We can totally beat it, especially if we use Antonin as bait.”

“I think we still need more time to prepare.”

“Well, you can take me to your garden and we can find that construct that you’re bragging about!”

They climbed out of the lower chamber and sailed towards a looming mansion with a golden metallic roof, large tile windows in front, and an archway before the door. They landed and took off their wings, then Douglas led them through a maze of mystical-looking rooms on their way to the luxurious garden in the center of the house. 

The garden brimmed with flowers of all sorts. Ropes of wisterias were hanging from branches high above the garden. A spectrum of roses sprouted from thorny bushes. Peacocky petunias bloomed in beautiful shades. And in the middle was a lake full of unfolding lotuses, with a stone fountain looking like William O. Douglas spitting water into the air, and a magical creature drinking out of it.

Ginsburg bent down towards the small unicorn, which was a powdery lilac color with pastel rainbows in its flowing mane and tail, which had little silver stars and moons sprinkled throughout them. Its eyes were limpid and Jeopardy blue with fluffy, lengthy eyelashes crowning them, and its horn was long, made of crystalline diamond, and tapering to an infinitesimal point. Its hooves were also carved of an iridescent diamond. 

“Hello?” she asked.

Ginsburg then heard a silky voice in her mind. “Hello…”

“Do you like the Supreme Court?”

“I don’t know much about it. Why are you here?”

“Listen! There’s a creature called the Abolisher! It’s going to wipe all of us from existence! It’s going to destroy this entire sector!”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

“What?”

“My handler, William O. Douglas, told me about all of this already. I suppose you need my help, do you?”

“I do.”

“I can use my powers to delay the approach of the Abolisher, but my powers are very limited ones. We’ll need a lot of resources to hold it back.”

“Don’t worry. We’re finding some every minute, so with all these resources we’ll be sure to hold back the Abolisher from destroying us permanently.”

“Then I’ll be glad to help you. I’m Blossom, by the way. I keep all the flowers in Bill’s garden vibrant and growing, especially his beloved wisterias.”

“Thank you for helping me.”

The justices and Marty then left the garden before leaving the house altogether. Ginsburg then thought of what might be at the mall. “We should go to the mall to see what’s there!”

“I agree!” shouted Scalia.

Their wings grew back, and they started off flying towards the beach outside the mountain ring. “Here we are again, back at Supreme Heights,” said Ginsburg.

They took off their wings and walked into the mall through the glassy revolving door. It spun them in, and they started to search the stores for things to use against the Abolisher. Unfortunately, most of the stores appeared to just be for clothing. Then, Ginsburg found a store called The Armory, with a stony archway at its entrance, and armor on mannequins inside it and swords and axes hanging on every wall. “I think this is the right place,” said Ginsburg.

Ginsburg looked through the wares peddled by the store, and soon she found a set of glowing pale plated clothes trimmed with gold, though it looked a bit big for her. “Put this on me!” she called. In an instant, she was out of her robe and in the metallic suit, with her blade hidden in a sheath inside. She then put a silvery swing-visor helmet with a parrot-red plume crowning it onto her head.

Scalia snapped at a robotic metal suit of deep blue with glowing cyan circuits, poofing it onto his body in the right shape to fit him. Marty yelled for a spiky sepia one, with the shoulder pads having curled, wheaty spikes sticking up from them. 

The Ginsburgs and Scalia soon saw a stack of shields, heavy but able to be strapped to their arms. Ginsburg chose one shaped like a corn-yellow flowerhead with powder-pink petals, a face, and a jabot made of beautiful lace. Scalia’s shield was a circular shape, with the top half an arresting red, the bottom half lotus-white, and an iron gray circle between the two halves in dead center. Marty chose one that was shield-shaped and had a pattern of silky green and passionate purple stripes on it.

They then decided that they would be best suited to battle in their younger versions, so they raised their arms and became those versions of them. Justice Douglas was still in his wrinkly form as he looked through the different items. The Ginsburgs then noticed a strange necklace that looked like half a heart, and its companion that looked like the other half. Ginsburg took one and put it on and Marty took the other. They somehow knew that if the halves were combined, something important would happen, but they didn’t know what it was and weren’t ready to find out, wanting to save it for the Abolisher.

As the Ginsburgs and Scalia walked out of the store, they noticed the same purple dragon car from when they first went in zooming by. The car had rounded dark eyes, tapered rainbow horns, a twirled tail with a tiger-orange fur tuft coming off of it, obsidian claws, and a saffron frill down its back. “Wait! Come back! Are you a construct?” Ginsburg shouted after the dragon.

“I am one!” The wheeled dragon zoomed back up to Ginsburg, transferring the message to her and her friends with telepathy. He roared at Ginsburg using his own voice and showing a mouth absolutely crowded with teeth and a forked, bloody tongue as a guest. 

“Why do you zoom through the mall like this?”

“I like helping people cross the mall in record time!”

“Well, do you also like helping people fight their enemies?”

“What enemies?”

“There’s this thing called the Abolisher that’s going to use its light beams to destroy us completely. It can kill people twice, and it can probably destroy constructs too, so we want to keep you safe.”

“Sure, I’ll help you fight the Abolisher. My name is Scala.”

“But that sounds like Scalia!”

“It’s okay. I like him already,” said Scalia.

Scala then released a burst of gas-blue and scarlet orange flames into the air over his head, causing the place to heat up a little. He wheeled away, his tail blowing in the backlash.

“Well, I think we’re set,” said Ginsburg. “We have our weapons and our powers, and there are three of us and three animal companions that we rounded up, so that’s the way it usually works in stories like these. Synchronicity and all that.”

“I don’t think we’re ready,” said Scalia.

“Why?”

“I just DON’T!” Scalia kicked over a box next to him, releasing ants through the mall.

“Where did that box even come from?!”

“The Abolisher’s army must have placed them there!”

Ginsburg shot out a torrent of flames from her mouth, trying to burn the ants, but they appeared to be fireproof.

“Of course you can’t burn them, I built them to be strong,” said Marty.


	9. The Imposter

“YOU built them?!” Ginsburg was incredulous. “Why would you do that? Marty, I don’t even know who you are anymore. When I get back to the mainland we’re getting a divorce.”

“But we aren’t even married! One of us died!”

“Aha!” Ginsburg pointed at Marty in anger. “I knew you wouldn’t say that if you were the REAL Marty! We had a private ceremony meant to secure our marriage even after one of us died in 2008! Since you’re not the real Marty, you wouldn’t even know about that!”

“I… forgot?”

“The real Martin D. Ginsburg would never forget anything special we did together! Let’s see what’s going on inside this so-called Marty!” Ginsburg ripped the face off the fake Marty, revealing a boil-covered, zombified face that resembled Scalia’s, but with more chins. “Who are you?!”

“I am Scalito, a creation of the Abolisher!”

“You’re not real. Your name is just a combination of Scalia and Alito! Go away!”

“I’m going to eat you! And I was sent by the Abolisher to spy on your tactics! When I get back to it, I’m going to tell it all about what you are doing to try to kill it.”

“Wait, if you’re not Marty… what happened to the real Marty?”

“He’s been gone since 2019. The Abolisher got him.”

“I can’t believe I ever gave you the time of day!” Ginsburg angrily swiped at Scalito, but was met with a leathery slap on the face.

Scalito took the gavel out from within his robe. “I’m going to bash you immediately!” He swung it at Ginsburg, but she swept away with a dodge.

Ginsburg took out her blade and decided to look for weak spots in his metallic armor, poking away. After a fruitless search, she put her blade away again. Scalito then whistled, and Greta suddenly appeared in a swirl of sparkles besides him. 

“I have sworn allegiance to Marty,” said Greta telepathically. “I don’t care that he isn’t the real Marty. I still promised to side with him.”

Ginsburg let out a shriek. She then found Blossom standing next to her. “Blossom! Get her!” Blossom charged at Greta with her cuttingly pointed horn out, and Greta charged forward with her sapphire horns. They clashed them together for a while, before Greta’s horns started to crack and chip. This decay gave Blossom the opportunity to stab Greta directly in the chest.

A river of blood gushed out of Greta as she collapsed sadly onto the floor. 

“You killed my deer thing! For that, you’re going to pay!” Scalito smashed Ginsburg into the wall with his gavel. 

“Don’t worry! I’ll help you!” Scalia picked up Ginsburg and decided to hold up his rifle against the enemy. He shot a bullet from it directly into Scalito’s armor, but it only created a small hole and did not go through into his skin.

Ginsburg then shoved the tip of her blade through the hole, piercing Scalito’s insides and making him explode into a pile of pus and guts.

“Yeah!” Ginsburg leaped into the air, cheering.

“Now our secrets won’t be revealed!” Scalia laughed. He then saw a pile of powdery ash in the food court. “That’s where Rehnquist died again!” he remarked.

“I wonder if Rehnquist’s ashes will bring you powers, like the snow RBG’s melted body did to me.”

“The only way to find out is to eat them!” Scalia stuck his face into the remains of Rehnquist and gobbled them up heartily. He almost vomited from the horrible taste.

“Well, do you have any special abilities now?”

Scalia opened his mouth, and a storm of butterflies came out.

“Strange, but I’ll take it,” said Ginsburg. They linked arms together and walked out of the mall, with Scala and Blossom following behind. Scalia perched himself atop Scala, and Ginsburg mounted Blossom happily. They still had their weapons, and their shields strapped to their arms. Their mounts launched into the air, and they led them back to the main area.

Then, in the sky, Ginsburg and Scalia noticed a deep shadow in the distance. “Is that… the Abolisher?” asked Ginsburg.

“I think it is!” Scalia remarked. “We have to find a way to defeat it!”

“Look, I see a court building near the great hall,” said Ginsburg. “We can go there!”


	10. The Battle

They alighted outside of the court, which was an exact replica of the Supreme Court building, and started to go in through the swinging carved wooden doors.

When Ginsburg looked around the court building, she saw the claret carpets spreading out over the court, and the stacked golden decorations on the smooth white walls. She noticed the bench with its deep wood structure in front of it.   
And there on the bench was perched Supreme Court Justice Thurgood Marshall. 

Ginsburg approached the bench, with Scalia following tentatively behind. While she was thinking about what to say, she really wondered if the justice would help her out.

But Ginsburg’s heart rattled, and she wasn’t sure why.

She decided to start speaking to the justice despite the rattled heart. “H… hello?”

“Ruth Bader Ginsburg. It’s you.”

“But what did I do?”

“You have done so much for justice, and I appreciate that. I think you have been the justice of the Roberts Court most aligned with my values, and for that I want to thank you.”

“Oh… you were a great justice as well and I have always looked up to you.” Ginsburg put her hand over her mouth as her face reddened intensely.

“Why are you trying to hide yourself, Ruthy? I know what you want.”

“Okay, I have to go now! Scalia, don’t think badly of me!” Ginsburg tried to take off, but Marshall grabbed her wrist softly.

“No, you don’t have to leave. You have been thinking about me all the time in life, and now those feelings have been brought to the surface again.”

“You don’t know what I like!”

“Stay here for a while, please. I want you around…”

“But we have to fight-”

“I know. The Abolisher is coming to destroy us all. Can you ignore that for a while and let your delight take over?”

Ginsburg’s mouth opened, letting out a lengthy squealing sound. She felt a stirring in her insides as her metallic coating became soaked on the inside.

Then, Scalia looked at Ginsburg in anger. “You can’t do that! We’re going to be destroyed!”  
“Nino, please! I’ve been waiting for something like this forever! I can’t just stop now.”

“But what would Marty think? The real Marty, not the imposter.”

“He’s gone now. I can do what I want.” Ginsburg focused, and her body became covered with a robe instead of her other outfit. “My justice, I need your special treatment right now.”

“Anything to please the wonderful Ruth Bader Ginsburg.” Marshall leaned down to press his lips over Ginsburg’s, and they shuttered their eyes as their arms wrapped each other tightly. They were pressed so tightly together they could not think of anything else, their tongues softly pressing against each other. 

“All right. I guess I’ll just have to fight the Abolisher myself,” said Scalia. He stepped outside and saw a looming figure in the sky.

The figure was deathly pale with streams of dark hair hanging down over its face, covering its eyes. Its mouth stretched out farther than any smile should, teeth hanging out in clusters. Its limbs were rangy and appeared to have cracks all over them. Its hands were too huge and had unkempt, lengthy fingernails of obsidian protruding from them. A flowing, deep skirt covered its lower half, and its upper half had breasts covered by a bra that looked like demonic claws. 

“The Abolisher!” shouted Scalia. “You have to fight it!” He scurried back inside and tried to rouse Ginsburg. “Stop it!”

When Ginsburg didn’t stop, Scalia simply took her blade from inside her robe. “I’ll do it myself…” Scalia sulked out of the building.

Ginsburg broke the kiss. “Is the Abolisher really outside?”

“I don’t know,” said Marshall. “That Scalia may just be trying to trick us!”

“Let’s go find out,” said Ginsburg, entwining her hand with his as they walked out. Ginsburg almost fell back in surprise when she saw the figure in the sky.

“No! We’re all going to die! Again!” Ginsburg couldn’t handle it.

“Now, now. Before we get annihilated, you want me? It’s not like we’ll have another chance.”

Ginsburg blushed and heated up, tearing off her robe. “Let’s go. At the end of this world, we can have the best time ever.”

“Of course, Ruthy. I can teach you a thing or two about the penal code.” Marshall opened his robe, revealing his impressive rod of justice. Ginsburg giggled and stared at him in awe. She leaned back against the side of the court building and melted. Her legs were spread out in delight.

As Ginsburg looked up at him, Marshall mounted over her body and turned her over so she was in a crawling pose. Ginsburg then readied herself as she felt a heated rubbing against her lower lips. She ground herself back with meaning, desperate to have him.

Ginsburg then gasped as Marshall pushed all the way into her, spearing her greatly and pushing her limits intensely.

“Aah…” Ginsburg moaned as she pressed herself against him. She then noticed Scalia warding off the Abolisher by slashing and shooting it, and Scala and Blossom were also helping. But she couldn’t focus on that now. Her vision started to blur as Marshall thrust madly in and out of her, gripping her arms as he did so. Ginsburg’s motions met him in the middle, and she was pleased greatly by the justice invading her insides so beautifully. Marshall continued his pressing, slowly withdrawing and refilling Ginsburg as his movements continued strongly. 

Then, Scalia looked towards Ginsburg in horror. “You can’t-- Not at a time like this! You could have done this after we beat the Abolisher! Now we’re in jeopardy because of your uncontrolled feelings! We’re all going to be destroyed forever and it’s all your fault, Ginsburg!”

Ginsburg said nothing. She was too caught up in the incomparable reverie of the justice seemingly trying to break her. Ginsburg’s insides kept heating up as she climbed to supreme heights, paying no mind to Scalia or anything else.

Finally, Ginsburg reached her peak, quivering intensely and letting out a protracted moan that could have destroyed the Supreme Court afterlife.

But something else was happening.

In her state of pleasure, Ginsburg shot piercing cyan beams of light from her eyes and mouth. The beams shot through the Abolisher’s body, leaving gaping holes in it. She then let out wobbly waves of light that crumbled the Abolisher into dark dust.

“...I stand corrected.” Scalia stared at the pliant Ginsburg in awe at what she had done.

Marshall continued to thrust, slowly and perfectly, into Ginsburg, bringing her over her limit and making her madly squeal. Ginsburg simply took it all, worn out from her reaction. After a few more pumps, Marshall finally shot his essence into Ginsburg’s insides.

As Ginsburg came down from her glowing peak, she saw a person standing in the rubble. She looked like a younger, plumper Ginsburg, but with the big glasses that Ginsburg always wore these days. Sea-blue crescent moon wings sprouted from her back. “Who are you?” asked Ginsburg breathily.

“I am Luna,” she spoke. “I am the Abolisher’s true identity.”

“Why did you create the Abolisher?” asked Scalia.

“I was tired of living on Earth and got jealous of the Supreme Court Justices living their best life, though it isn’t really living per se. So I decided to destroy them.”

“Can you bring Marty and Rehnquist back?”

Luna waved her arms with a glitter, and Rehnquist appeared in front of her. She also brought back Greta the crystal deer.

“But what about Marty?” Scalia crossed his arms.

“Do you really think he wants to see what’s currently happening with Ginsburg?! I mean, I like seeing that, though I kind of wish it was me instead of RBG, but Marty wouldn’t like it!”

“He probably likes being nonexistent a lot less.”

“Fine. I’ll bring back Marty.” Luna did a waggle dance in the air, and Marty appeared in front of her.

“It’s great to be back,” said Marty. “I can’t wait to see my Kiki and be with her for eternity.”

“Uh, Marty? I hate to break it to you, but…” Scalia pointed towards Ginsburg. “She’s probably gone, man.”

“Oh my fucking Brandeis, Kiki! No!” Marty held his face in his hands defeatedly. “Can you vaporize me again, Abolisher?”


	11. Broken

“The Abolisher is gone. I’m just Luna now,” said Luna. “I won’t kill you. You are going to have to be mature and face her.”

“How can I? She just threw my heart through the shredder! And all that just for her demented judge fetish! I won’t. I’m not speaking to Ruth anymore, and that’s final.” Marty sulked away, but Scalia followed him.

“Look, while you were away, she was with me, William O. Douglas, and a snow RBG,” said Scalia. “There was this Marty imposter pretending to be you, and he said it was okay.”

“Is he still around? I’m going to kill that creep!”

“He’s dead now. She killed him.”

“Good, but that wouldn’t explain what she did after the Marty imposter was gone!”

“What was she supposed to do? She thought you were gone, and she had the opportunity of an eternity right in front of her. There was no way she could have known you were coming back.”

“I think Ruth should have held back and decided not to be with anyone forever. I thought she loved me too much to just have someone else just after she found out I was gone.”

“You want to know something really interesting? If she didn’t get her fragile back walls blown out like that, you would probably still not exist!”

“What?!”

“It was Ruth’s incredible reaction to his treatment that abolished the Abolisher for good. You literally wouldn’t be here if she stayed faithful!”

“Well… you’re right. I also don’t really mind that much. If she had asked me I would probably let her. I overreacted. I need to go back to apologize to her.”

When Marty went back to the scene, he noticed that Ginsburg and Marshall had separated, but she was crying in his arms. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” shouted Marty.

“For what? I did the wrong thing. I shouldn’t have betrayed you like that. You did nothing wrong. I’d be happy if you never wanted to talk to me again.”

“Nino talked to me and you were right. You literally saved me by what you did, and you wouldn’t have been able to know I was coming back anyway.”

“Aww, thank you, Marty. I realize that you’re the one I want and I won’t let some justice come between us ever again.”

“I realized I would rather have you some of the time than lose you all together.”

“Don’t worry, I’m never going to see that justice again, no matter how great it was for me. Some things are more important than a temporary shot of pleasure.” Ginsburg wiped her nose.

“No, no! You can still do what you want! You’ve been faithful to me for your entire life, why should you have to spend eternity with just me? Be with whatever justices you want! You deserve it! And I don’t care what the alt-right thinks of me, they can’t abolish me!”

“You really think so?”

“I do. And I’m glad we can stay married in this afterlife too.”

“You remember? You are the real Marty!” Ginsburg sighed as Marty and Marshall kissed her cheeks at the same time. “I’m so lucky to have you. Anyone would be.”

“Don’t worry, Kiki. I’ll always want to see a most wonderful justice slamming his gavel down on the love of my life, and I don’t even know why anyone wouldn’t.”

Ginsburg giggled with a crooked smile. She knew she had gotten through to Marty without even trying.

Ginsburg grunted and her robe appeared back on her body. “It’s like I don’t even need Scalia anymore. I have a better, more like-minded justice to keep me company.”

Scalia groaned. “I just argued for you against Marty and you treat me that way?!”

“You don’t want to be here anyway! You asked us to sacrifice you to destroy the Abolisher!”

“No, you were the one who suggested that! I just went along with that because I knew we would be brought back if you destroyed the Abolisher.”

“How did you know that? Are you and the Abolisher - sorry, I mean Luna - in cahoots? Or are you even the real Scalia?!” Ginsburg pulled on Scalia’s face but it didn’t tear off.  
“I am the real Scalia. The only Nino Scalia ever.”

“First of all, there are other Nino Scalias out there and--”

“Never mind! I knew it because it was written in a book I found in the mall’s bookstore.”

“What?! Why didn’t you show it to us? That would have relieved us of so much pain!”

“I wanted to have an advantage when dealing with Luna. I wanted to sacrifice myself heroically and be looked upon as a better person for it.”

“So you just want people to think you’re good despite you saying that exonerating evidence doesn’t make the death penalty unjustified?!”

“I never said that!”

“You did, and you should have shown me the evidence that people would be brought back! I wouldn’t have betrayed Marty if you just did that!”

“Do you still feel bad about that? He’s forgiven you, so stop it. Also, if you hadn’t betrayed Marty the Abolisher would have destroyed us all!”

“You don’t know that. You would have probably been able to destroy it with the help of William O. Douglas and John Paul Stevens.”

“They didn’t even come. What were they even doing?”

“I don’t know! I shouldn’t have to be a terrible partner to save you and Marty.”

“It wasn’t your fault and I don’t know how many times I have to tell you this! We won! You need to stop worrying. Marty doesn’t even care anymore. You need to give it up.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that you hid the evidence from us so you would look better!”

“You know what, Ruth? I don’t want to talk to you anymore. I’m going to ask Brandeis to put me in the walled-off area. I’d rather hang out with McReynolds than you.”

“I knew it! That’s so appropriate for a bad person like you. I hate you, Antonin. I can’t believe some of the things you said, which would probably mean you don’t like my supreme bond with the other justice.”  
“I never meant it that way! What I was trying to say was--”

“Can it, clown. You’re a bigot and that’s final. I’m sure Taney would blush when he hears of you. Go away and never come back. I wish Luna killed you again actually. You’re a horrible person, and I will never associate with you again.”

“Please try to understand me! We need to have a good relationship. I don’t mind what you’re doing actually. It saved us all so I appreciate it and--”

Ginsburg shoved her index finger on Scalia’s lips. “Shut up. I don’t like you at all. You belong with the horrible justices, or injustices, if you will. You ARE an injustice.”

“See, this is why we need a good relationship!”

“We don’t. Go away.”

“But what about the relationship?”

“I have an idea. There’s a court here, right?”

“Yeah, so?”

“We can simply hash it out in court. I hope Brandeis chooses a fitting punishment for you.”

“I can represent you, Ginsburg,” said Luna. “I want you to win against Scalia!”

“Thanks, but no thanks. You tried to annihilate us.” Ginsburg grinned. “I’m going for someone who has been supportive of me and appreciated my existence.”

Marty beamed. “Thank you, my baby. I’d love to argue for you.”

“I’m so sorry to disappoint you, but I’m not picking you today. I think Justice Marshall will fulfill the purpose I need. If we win, we can celebrate in our own way, and if we lose, there will be something to take the edge off.” Ginsburg happily winked.

“I understand, and I’ll be there to watch whatever happens between you two wonderful justices.” Marty smiled.

“I’ll be happy to represent you, Scalia,” said Rehnquist. “We’re both originalists and say some piercing things the public may not really like.”

Scalia grinned. “Rehnquist, you’ve done it again.”

Ginsburg flew towards Brandeis at his place in the front of the Supreme Court afterlife. “Look, I’m mad at Scalia. I need you to set up a court battle for both of us.”

“Certainly, Ginsburg. Would you like to have it now?”

“Now would be a great time. Scalia is really so much of a handful. And a mouthful, but you didn’t hear it from me.”

“Definitely. I’ll set up shop in the court building right this second.”

Ginsburg propelled herself back towards Scalia. “All right, Nino. Brandeis is getting ready to set up our court battle. Get ready for you and Rehnquist to be absolutely whipped.”

“That’s not going to happen, you ridiculous liberal. But I’ll play it out, just to make you happy.” Scalia sprouted an imposing pair of dark crimson wings with pointed golden claws and flew himself off to the court. Ginsburg followed behind with her blush heart-shaped wings.


	12. In Court

They took off their wings as they walked into the court building. Justices Marshall and Rehnquist were already there and ready for their arguments. Brandeis took the central seat on the bench, holding a gavel in the air. And other justices, Luna, and Marty were there to watch.

“Oyez! Oyez! Oyez!” Brandeis slammed his gavel on each cry. “The Supremest Court is now in session. Brandeis save this honorable court!”

“This is it!” muttered Ginsburg.

“Ruthy, would you put your hand on my rod of justice while I deal with Scalia?” asked Marshall. “It makes my arguments better.”

“I would simply love to.” Ginsburg reached under his robe and latched on like it was a life preserver, feeling him start to quiver under her touch.

“It’s time for starting arguments,” said Brandeis.

“This crazy Ginsburg is accusing my favorite justice of so many terrible things! Scalia would never have a moment like this, because he’s an entirely moral person. He is a Catholic, after all--”  
“Objection. Irrelevant.” Marshall glared daggers into Rehnquist’s soul.

“Well, he’s still a great person, and an originalist! I think he just wants to defend the Constitution, and he doesn’t want to be hateful or anything. If something isn’t in there, it’s not. Nothing Scalia can do about it or anything. Scalia has a strong moral fiber and has had one all his life. Scalia is a proud father of nine and you should know that he made his children into strong individuals. Anyone who is trying to slander this justice should go away, and that’s final. Scalia is a large supporter of free speech and the Fourth Amendment, which makes him a strong force towards individual rights. If you want to say Scalia is a bad person for that, that simply reveals the kind of person you are, even if people liked you why you were on the Supreme Court.”

“Originalism is not an excuse to be a complete stain,” said Marshall, tenting his hands. “In his time on the Supreme Court, Scalia has said some simply inexcusable things. He said that exonerating evidence is not grounds to withhold the death penalty, which is unreasonable. I personally believe the death penalty should have never existed in the first place, but to think it should exist even when the person is innocent is wholeheartedly cruel. I also have issues with Scalia’s comments about slower schools.”

“No, he never said that, you’re taking him out of context,” said Rehnquist.

“I am not.” Marshall threw some papers right in Rehnquist’s face. “Scalia also stopped my most wonderful RBG from including something important about voter suppression in a stirring 2000 dissent, because he felt it was a divisive tactic. I most emphatically dissent from what Scalia thinks. He is an inherently bigoted person, and even spending time with RBG couldn’t change that. There is no hope for Scalia.”

“Now, you didn’t have to say that!” Rehnquist flailed his arms. “I’m sure Scalia never meant any of that!”

“Then why would he say it?”

“To… impress Ginsburg?”

“Wrong answer. Go away, chiefy baby.”

Brandeis banged his gavel strongly on the bench. “I think that the result is clear. The verdict is in favor of Ruth Bader Ginsburg.”

“But what will you do with me?” Scalia almost fell back in shock.

“You’re going to the walled-off area with the other injustices.” Brandeis snapped his fingers, and Scalia was gone.

“I’m so glad I got rid of him,” said Ginsburg.

Marty dashed down from the watchers’ seats to congratulate Ginsburg with a big, sloppy kiss on her drawn-up mouth.

After he withdrew, Ginsburg said, “Ah, don’t you think that’s a bit awkward, considering what’s in my hand right now?”

“I don’t mind,” said Marty. “You can hold his gavel all you want. In fact, I want you to, because I know how thrilled it makes you.”

Ginsburg cracked a little crooked smile. “This is why I don’t want to leave you, sweet Marty.”

“Are you going to do what you said you would?”

“It’s time to celebrate our victory.” Ginsburg winked and beamed. “My Justice, let’s go back to my estate.”

They all stepped out of the building, grew beautiful iridescent wings, and soared to the Ginsburg house. After alighting, they took off their wings and went in.


	13. Joined

As they entered the building, Marshall effortlessly lifted Ginsburg in his arms and planted a kiss on her withered mouth. Ginsburg giggled and smiled at that and leaned into the justice’s arms with delight. Marty smiled at Ginsburg’s happiness and reached under her robe, feeling how she had started to get wet from her feelings. They walked up the majestic stairs to the Ginsburgs’ bedroom, decorated with rose petals that spelled out RBG.

Marshall set Ginsburg down onto her bed, letting her stare up at him in adoration. Marty then looked at the pleased Ginsburg, and started to pull her robe off of her body. Ginsburg grinned and spread her legs cutely. She then felt Marty place a wet finger inside her. He happily added another, spreading her insides apart with them. As Marty slid them in and out, Ginsburg pressed up against them, rolling her hips strongly. She saw Marshall beginning to reveal himself to her, his rod of justice standing prominently.

Marty pulled his fingers away. “It’s time for you and him to celebrate your victory,” said Marty. “Though I will miss Scalia.”

“How could you ever miss him? He’s a terrible person, and there is no changing that.”

“I changed my mind. I don’t miss Scalia one bit. Good riddance.”

Marshall laughed heartily at that and mounted himself over Ginsburg’s body. He dragged the tip of his firm rod down her lips, teasing her with it a little. Marty took out his own rod and looked at them deliberately while stroking it a little. Marshall rubbed himself on Ginsburg’s drenched area a bit more, staring into her glistening verdant eyes as he did that.

Then, he started to slide his supreme rod into Ginsburg’s soft area.

Ginsburg moaned at the incredibly blissful insertion. She immediately pushed her hips up against the other justice, getting ready to receive him as well as she possibly could. Marshall grinned and pressed himself more into Ginsburg. The increased pressure pleased Ginsburg greatly, causing her to grind against him intensely. Ginsburg’s body became even more engaged as Marshall pushed himself entirely inside her, filling her to her limit. Marty started tugging on himself faster, desperately trying to make himself release from seeing his own beautiful RBG being pleasured like that. He knew it was enough to destroy a dimensional entity, so it must be absolutely rapturous for Ginsburg. And from the sound of Ginsburg’s resonating moans, it seemed to be for real.

Ginsburg felt it as Marshall continued to move himself in and out of her, every thrust being completely incredible to her. Her nipples pointed like beacons as she grabbed his body and kept on moving herself against him. Marty handled himself with grace and dexterity as he stroked himself into oblivion. He was completely mesmerized by seeing those two justices tangled up in each other, their movements passionate and perfect. Ginsburg almost couldn’t believe the treatment that she was getting.

Then, Marty reached his peak, his essence fountaining with power and spreading all over him.

Marshall looked over at Marty and nodded his approval, still thrusting into Ginsburg wonderfully. Marty then hardened again and moved closer to Ginsburg, the glint in his eyes showing that he had plans for her. He slipped his errant fingers into Ginsburg, distending her weakened crescent. Ginsburg tried to relax herself to take the extra stretch to her area. Marty then placed his length at the edge of Ginsburg and ground himself on her before he slipped in, enjoying Ginsburg’s tight grip.

Marty slipped one arm around Marshall and started to thrust in synchronicity with him. As one of them pulled almost out, the other buried himself into Ginsburg completely. They slid together as they continued to pleasure Ginsburg with a supreme, unmatched passion. Ginsburg felt herself about to burst into a cloud of pleasure and delight in that moment.

Then, she found her release, going pliant onto the bed as her body quivered.

Marty couldn’t take it anymore and exploded his ectoplasmic ecstasy into Ginsburg, wrapping his hands around her body and clinging hard. Soon after, Marshall followed, soaking Ginsburg’s delicate insides with his wonderful supreme cream.

They panted and pulled out of her, rolling on top of the bed with their beautiful judicial lover and scattering rose petals everywhere. They started to kiss Ginsburg’s body all over, with the aftershocks still hitting her hard. Ginsburg smiled and giggled at that.

“I love you both so much,” said Ginsburg happily.

“I love you too, Kiki,” said Marty.

“I think I love you enough to quench the greatest threat to our way of afterlife,” said Marshall. “I should know, from how you reacted to my beautiful treatment.”

They got up and left the Ginsburg estate, still laughing from how they enjoyed each other’s company so wonderfully. 

“I don’t know what was even upsetting me about you and what you did with this justice,” said Marty. “I mean, just because most relationships involve two people doesn’t mean ours has to. If we can look past jealousy, it’s all fine, right?”

“It is!” Ginsburg squealed. “I’m so glad that I love you two equally. It means I don’t have to decide, and I don’t know who’d try to make me.”

Ginsburg grew wings that looked like stained glass panels, Marty grew wings of circuit boards, and Marshall sprouted wings that looked like a cerise dragon’s wings, covered with copious amounts of glitter. They soared off towards the court building.

“I want to try something,” said Ginsburg. “I summon a fun pillow!” Ginsburg summoned a body pillow of herself, stuffed with cotton candy that oozed out. “My justice, would you summon a gavel?” Ginsburg turned towards Marshall, bowing slightly.

Marshall pulled his robe open to reveal himself to her.

“I guess that’s one way to summon one.” Ginsburg laughed a little. “There’s always room for more gavels, though.”

A wooden gavel appeared in Marshall’s hand.

Ginsburg walked into the court building, taking off her wings. Marshall and Marty followed behind, and Ginsburg placed her pillow onto the table in front of the bench. She bent over behind the bench, her head face down in the cotton candy pillow.

“Are you ready for me to judge you?” asked Marshall, brandishing his gavel over the bench as he mounted behind Ginsburg. 

Ginsburg happily nodded.

Marshall tapped on Ginsburg’s head with the gavel, then placed the business end into her mouth. He took his rod of justice out and slid it between her folds, letting Ginsburg drip onto him insatiably. Marshall then moved the tip to Ginsburg’s other hole, pressing against it for a second before letting Ginsburg’s nectar open the door to him.

Instead of the desk, Marshall happily pounded Ginsburg’s insides, breaking them apart.

Meanwhile, Scalia was banging the walls of his prison, trying to escape. He searched the walls desperately for a way out. Scalia then thought of the powers that he had gained from eating Rehnquist’s ashes. He opened his mouth, and out slid a tiny smooth green lizard, with legs that stuck out in all directions. The lizard then spit a grape-colored acid from its mouth, melting the walls of the prison.

Scalia joyfully ran out, followed soon by McReynolds and Taney.

“You saved us!” shouted McReynolds. “Who are you?”

“I am Antonin Scalia!” Scalia puffed his chest with pride.

“Scalia, huh? That doesn’t sound right. Go away!”

“He’s right, you know,” added Taney.

“I just let you out. How could you be so damn ungrateful?!” Scalia scurried away, then sprouted wings that appeared to be made of crackled glass and took to the sky. His first stop was the court.

Scalia took off his wings and walked into the court, only to find Ginsburg and Marshall joined together in a wonderful way. 

“What do you two think you are doing?!” Scalia shrieked.

“Each other?” Ginsburg panted through the delightful tension as Marshall banged away at her.


	14. Based Scalia

"Don’t even think about it! You aren’t right for each other anyway!”

“Then why is this so enjoyable?”

“It’s not just about what delights you! Things have to be correct. In fact, neither of you should exist.”

“Scalia! What’s gotten into you?! You just defended me. I don’t know what happened.”

“Your betrayal of me and my time spent in that horrible stone prison have radicalized me. I am now, as the alt-right would say, based. I hate you, Ginsburg!” He spit out the syllables of Ginsburg’s name like they were the most dreadful thing. “I hate that weak Marty too! And I hate the justice who has taken you over! It just isn’t right! The Abolisher should have got you.”

“No, I shouldn’t have,” said Luna, who was watching from within the court.

“L-Luna?!” Scalia was startled. “Stop defending those impure people and go away. You’re so silly to want to defend them. We know you’re much better anyway.”

“Now, Scalia, you should know that I stan RBG, and I ship those two justices anyway!”

“Wh-what?!”

“Scalia, you are the craziest cringelord I’ve ever seen. You need to stay away from Ruth and let her be. Stay out of Marty’s business too. If he wants RBG to be taken away, that’s his prerogative.”

“Damn degenerates! You should stop defending them!” Scalia waved his arms. “Luna, you creep, I think you’re a degenerate too. You want to kiss RBG’s face!”

“I do, and what’s that to you?”

“It’s just not right! It goes against the natural order, and it’s not originalist either!”  
“Originalism is a load of BS. It’s not originalist either. If it was, why would not one person have talked about it before the era of Bork?”

“It’s what they meant, I really promise! I know these things. I’m Nino Scalia.”

“Go away.”

“You know, Luna, you have really good genes. It’s such a shame that you’d waste them defending those lowlifes. You just like them because they’re liberal, like you.”

“I used to like you, Antonin. Until I realized what a horrible person you really were. I only liked you because you were Ginsburg’s best friend. I used to ship you two like it was going out of style. But now I realize how you are a terrible stain on the Supreme Court’s reputation. You can’t even like RBG correctly.”

“Why would I want to hang out with that baby murdering psycho?! You’re a horrible creep, and a moody cow, you know that?”

“You used to respect her, at least.”

“The old Scalia is dead. The betrayal of RBG has given me new life, as the new Based Scalia.”

“Based Scalia?!”

“My friendship with Ginsy is nothing more than a load of applesauce now. I don’t want to do anything to please her anymore.”

“The meme-makers were right about you, Scalia. You DID claim to be pro-life but died anyway!”

“I know, but you can’t get rid of me forever!”

“But you are--”

Luna was interrupted by a long, bellowing moan from Marshall, as he let himself release into Ginsburg’s heated tunnel. 

“See?! This is what I was talking about!” Scalia twitched in annoyance.

“That moan is music to my ears. I want him to be happy.”

“No! He shouldn’t be!”

“Oh, and I suppose you want him to be annihilated, too?!”

“Yes! Do it now!”

“Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t. The Abolisher is gone.”

“Maybe you’re just a salty tart who secretly wants a nice justice to dominate you!”

“I want you, right now, Nino!”

“No Nino time for you. You aren’t ready for me.”

“Are you sure?” Luna pulled down the top of her violet butterfly dress, revealing her heaving breasts that clashed with the table-like surface of Ginsburg.

“You can’t seduce me. I almost fell for Ginsburg, and I know how bad it can be.”

“Please tell me why you keep wanting to eliminate innocent people.”

“Okay, fine! I have always admired the work of Chief Justice Taney and how he set the clock five minutes fast to keep the other justices on time. But he won’t speak to me because I am of the Scalia name. I don’t like that at all, so I’m trying to impress him by doing things he would like.”

“Okay, but aren’t you doing exactly what he’s doing to you?”

“I… I never thought of that before.”

“You should think twice before letting a shitty justice ruin your ideals!”

“I never meant to let him compromise my ethics. What have I become?”

“Don’t pretend you were a good person beforehand either. Remember what you said to Ginsburg about the divisive tactics? You’re just a right-wing talk radio host in a robe.”

“I am! This needs to end. Ginnyburg, you’re okay. Your relationship is okay. I don’t mind you, and in fact think you’re pretty great. I may have been pro-life and died anyway, but I know a great justice when I see one. Now, please bring me into the light. I would go liberal for you. Originalism is stupid anyway. It’s just a load of applesauce.”

Marshall pulled out of Ginsburg and gestured towards her in the Vanna White fashion. “She’s all yours, Nino!”

“I… I never thought Scalia would be this way. This makes me see him so differently. I guess anyone can learn to improve themselves,” said Luna.

Scalia smiled and revealed himself to Ginsburg, his rod of justice blazing with hardness. “Please show me the way, Ruth! You’re so beautiful, and I’m sorry for what I said about you. I don’t think you’re inferior, I just wanted to impress another justice, who I don’t like anymore.”

“Why not, Nino? It would be just like old times.” Ginsburg grinned.

“Yes, remember when we went at each other on the Supreme Court bench? That was great. I want something like that again.”

Ginsburg happily knelt before Scalia, getting herself ready to please his rod immensely. Her pillowy lips pursed and she planted a kiss on his tip. Scalia grinned and started to stick himself into Ginsburg’s weak mouth, spreading out her lips. Ginsburg pushed herself down his length, licking the veins that lined him. She took him in, indulging in the feeling of what she did. Scalia pushed himself into Ginsburg until his rubber stamp pressed against the back of her throat. It felt like Ginsburg was about to gag as her eyes watered, but she held on as her cheeks sucked in. Scalia thrust into Ginsburg’s perfect mouth, slipping past her tongue repeatedly. Ginsburg continued to lick him and wrap her tongue around him, delighting in the whole thing. Scalia pressed continuously into her, then Ginsburg felt as he started to throb hotly. 

Scalia then released his heated essence into Ginsburg’s mouth, and she took it all in.

Despite the release, Ginsburg continued to move her head back and forward, causing Scalia to whine with the added stimulation. He slammed his hips towards Ginsburg, reaching the back of her mouth again. Ginsburg gave a long lick to Scalia, which caused him to release a second time. The drips flowed out of Ginsburg’s mouth like sticky cream, and she loved it, looking up into Scalia’s eyes in reverence.

Ginsburg finally pulled herself off, leaning back with her wrinkly face dripping softly. She lay on the floor, and Scalia gave her a big kiss on the mouth, receiving a bit of his release from that as well. 

When Scalia pulled away, he had something to say to Ginsburg. “You have brought me into the light. I will never be originalist again, or say such rude things as I have said about others. All I needed was some jiggery-pokery, and that’s it.”

“Oh, Nino, you didn’t have to do that, but thank you anyway. I can see how wonderful you are now. I can’t dismiss you anymore.”

“That’s great,” said Marty. “I enjoyed watching you and Kiki, by the way.”

“Hey, Luna,” said Ginsburg. “I want to thank you for how you reformed Scalia. Despite your efforts to abolish us, I can admit you’re not so bad now. I think you brought a whole new dimension to my friendship with Scalia, now that we don’t have to argue so much and he’s not such a bigot anymore.”

“You… you appreciate me? I love you so much, RBG.” Luna grinned crazily.

“I’m happy you do. You helped me so much.” Ginsburg smiled. “I think I’m going to go back to my estate now.” Ginsburg sprouted rainbow butterfly wings, walked out of the court, and took off into the air towards her house. She took off her wings and went in, then climbed the stairs to her bedroom, where she placed herself into a closet. 

Justice Marshall then walked up to Luna. “Luna, don’t think I didn’t notice your line about wishing it was you instead of RBG, when I was with Ruthy that one time.”

Luna blushed and covered her heated face.

“It’s still great that you reformed Scalia. You want to surprise Ruthy with me?”

Luna couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She almost fell over as she squealed.

Marshall picked up Luna and grew elegant wings made of golden wire. He flapped them as he flew her off to Ginsburg’s house, then took them off to go in and carry Luna up the stairs to Ginsburg’s bedroom.


	15. Fulfilled

When they saw no one, Luna whispered, “I think she’s in her closet, but we can’t let her know. It will be more fun that way.” Marshall nodded and placed Luna onto Ginsburg’s bed, onto the Ginsburg body pillow that lay atop the surface.

Ginsburg looked out from the closet door, in awe at what was happening. This Luna person was kind of cute, and she had the best taste in justices ever. She stuffed her hand into her robe as she stared out in delight.

Luna spread out her lunar wings and pulled her butterfly dress up. Marshall clapped twice and his clothes disappeared. He mounted over Luna’s body and started to grind himself against her, with Luna also grinding her wet center against him. 

Marshall then popped the tip in, watching as Luna’s pink layers began to swallow his rod of justice.

Luna moaned at that and pressed back against him. Ginsburg dipped a finger into her insides and rubbed above it with her other hand. She moaned quietly, but it was drowned out by Luna’s moaning. Marshall cracked a grin and pushed forward into Luna, protracting his motions so that Luna could see his rod glistening from her madly flowing nectar. As Marshall descended on Luna’s body with his force, Luna felt her breath slipping away from the pressure. Soon, he was buried fully inside her, and Luna could somehow breathe again, though her insides still felt as if they were being crushed. The justice then started to pound away at Luna increasingly, with Luna bucking wildly and wrapping her legs around him.

Meanwhile, Ginsburg was wrapped up in seeing her younger lookalike being perfectly destroyed by her new favorite justice. She curled in her fingers and kept rubbing herself, increasing the pressure with every thrust. Ginsburg caught herself up in the storm of pleasure, driving herself to supreme heights. 

Then, Luna felt a wave hit her hard. Marshall gave a spearing thrust to her, and she rode that wave to her release, shaking erratically. Ginsburg gave herself a final stroke to bring herself off as well, too heated to keep quiet anymore and screaming her release in delight. 

Upon hearing Ginsburg’s warm voice, Marshall pulled out of Luna and went over to the closet door to open it, finding a curled-up, happy Ginsburg. She blushed at being found out. “Oh, I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to… disturb you…”

“It’s okay, Ruthy. We always like having you around, though it was a bit of a surprise to find you there. If you want, you can always join us.” Marshall laughed heartily at Ginsburg’s reaction.

Ginsburg pulled herself to her feet and wobbled over to the bed. She lay herself on it, opening her robe and spreading out her legs to reveal her Ginsburg crescent. Marshall examined Ginsburg’s soft lower lips, spreading them open with his blunt fingers. He then placed himself above Ginsburg and pressed the rubber-stamp tip of his rod of justice against her entrance.  
Marshall then started to slide in, spreading out Ginsburg’s fragile insides.

Ginsburg whined and moaned at the amazing feeling, with her area still being tender from her climb. Marshall grinned wickedly and began his thrusting attack, stretching Ginsburg intensely and pushing against her soft walls with every motion. Ginsburg leaned back and received it all, crying out as she felt it continue. She felt her body heating up, with a building pressure within her like a bubble about to pop.

Finally, Ginsburg released again, her walls fluttering wildly around the rod of justice filling her. Marshall reacted by blasting his supreme release into her, inking her walls with pale liquid. He pulled out of Ginsburg afterwards, his rod still throbbing with passion. Ginsburg extended a hand to hold onto it. “It… feels like you’re about to burst,” she said.

“I am. You and Luna can be so satisfying!”

“I want to please you now, RBG. I would do anything to please you, my amazingly powerful justice.” Luna smiled at Ginsburg and stared into her verdant eyes marking an erratically blissed expression of love.

“I still feel like I’m floating,” said Ginsburg. “But you can try to please me again if you want. It would be just like being pleasured by myself, which I appreciate. So, yes, you may pleasure the court. Show me how you can do it, lovely Luna.” Ginsburg smiled and winked happily. “And if you want it, I can pleasure you as well.”

Luna almost fainted in ecstasy. Ginsburg was her favorite Supreme Court Justice of all time, and Luna was devastated when she died, to the point of almost killing herself. Now, she had enough control that she could see Ginsburg whenever she wanted, and the justice wanted her too. 

She wanted Ruth Bader Ginsburg in the worst way.

Luna spread her legs atop Ginsburg’s face, and planted her own face in Ginsburg’s soft yoni. She started to please Ginsburg with long licks down her still dripping slit, lapping up her lovely nectar all that she could. Luna kissed the area and held onto Ginsburg’s thighs while continuing to lick it harshly. After a while, Ginsburg started to return the favor, her tongue circling around Luna’s pillowy area. Luna pressed herself onto Ginsburg’s face in absolute pleasure, still in disbelief that Ginsburg would even want to do such things to her. As Luna continued to make her tongue dance across Ginsburg’s wetness, Ginsburg stroked her wings in delight. Luna purred into Ginsburg’s lower lips at that and slipped her tongue inside. Ginsburg responded by doing the same thing, curling her wet tongue into Luna’s fluffy insides. They licked each other’s walls, feeling them drip in a reverie. Then, Ginsburg took her tongue out and used it to write on Luna’s area. First an R, then a B, then a G, her signature carved in pleasure onto Luna. Luna noticed, though she didn’t let Ginsburg know, then started to suck on Ginsburg’s pearl. The increased suction made Ginsburg more invested in casting her strikes upon Luna’s dripping lips and across her passion center. It didn’t seem likely that Ginsburg did this before, but her movements were so skilled that Luna felt like she was about to…

She wrapped her thighs around Ginsburg’s head and peaked, letting out her reverberating moans into Ginsburg’s crescent. Luna even called out RBG as she finished.

With another stroke from Luna’s tongue, Ginsburg reached another release as well, twitching as she spilled herself onto Luna’s lips. They then heard a dimension-shattering moan come up from behind them.

Luna pulled herself up from on top of Ginsburg, then looked behind her to find Marshall splayed out on the floor, covered in his own glistening dew and with an iron grip on himself. Luna and Ginsburg fell down in a giggling pile. “Oh, you are just too much!” called Luna, a bit too pleased with herself for having given the justice a show.

“You want to go out to eat with me?” suggested Ginsburg. She snapped her fingers and a violet mermaid dress appeared on her body, a silky midnight gown with stars in it appeared on Luna’s, and a lovely pinstripe suit appeared on Marshall’s.

“Don’t you think we should grab Marty first? I mean, you are married to him,” said Luna.

They all went out of the house, with Ginsburg and Marshall sprouting wings like that of a morpho butterfly. They soared towards the court, and found Marty waiting outside. He grew dark crescent-shaped wings and sprung into the air. 

“We’re going to eat!” chirped Ginsburg.

“I can’t wait,” said Marty.

They flew towards Supreme Heights, where they noticed a restaurant near the hotel complex. They took off their wings and walked into the building. 

“Why don’t you decide what we eat, Luna?” suggested Ginsburg.

Luna snapped her fingers and a collection of bowls and plates came up into existence. Each of them were given a bowl of fermented kimchi, a bowl of soup that brimmed with sheets of seaweed, and a plate of pillowy soft, cold tofu.  
They all started to dig into their meals, slurping up the seaweed soup first. Luna smiled as she poured it into her mouth, then giggled upon noticing the seaweed sheets hanging from Ginsburg’s mouth. They then used their hands to scoop up the cold tofu, shoveling it into their mouth sensuously. Marty ducked his head into the plate, shoving the food directly into his mouth. They all chewed the melt-in-your-mouth tofu together, their teeth crashing into the pillowy food. Finally, they went for the kimchi, pouring it into their mouths from the bowls and watching each other as the cabbage dripped out of their mouths.

“Luna, you have great taste,” said Marshall. “Not that I wouldn’t notice that from how you were all over me earlier, though.”

Luna giggled and snapped again. This time, each person was supplied with a plate full of mochi ice cream, the matcha-green lumps shining before them. Ginsburg shoved Marty’s mochi into his mouth, giggling as he swallowed it. The others then took a bite of their mochi, feeling it cool them down as the rice blob melted. They gobbled the rest of the mochi up, delighting in the matcha taste.

“I think I’m full now,” said Ginsburg.

“Me too. And I’m sleepy too,” added Luna, her crescent moon wings fluttering.

“Hey, Kiki, I think we should be with each other again, in a joyous reunion. No gimmicks, just us two going at each other like animals in heat,” said Marty.

“All right, Marty! That seems like a great idea.” They linked arms and walked off to the hotel, where they chose a room on the ground floor. The mahogany bed was topped with ornate crimson sheets spiraling with sun-gold paisley designs. 

“You want to recreate our first time?” Ginsburg smirked.

“Fine by me.”

Ginsburg clapped a few times, and her and Marty were both in a younger form, specifically how they looked in 1953. Ginsburg was a breathtakingly lovely young woman in this moment, and Marty was her undeniably handsome lover. They snapped and their clothes disappeared.

“Oh, Kiki, I can’t believe how much I want you right now. You look as beautiful as you were when I first saw you, and now you have the advantage of being the greatest Supreme Court Justice in judicial history, but you still have your sparkly adorableness you had when you were not such.”  
“I want you too, Marty. You are so amazing, and I know it’s the real you this time. I don’t want to be fooled again, and I can see your perfection coming through right now. I could just eat you up. This is unbelievable.”

Marty started to harden, his pliant rod standing to a reasonable firmness and finally ready for the Ginsburg experience, or as they may say in the newsroom, the full Ginsburg. He wrapped his arms around Ginsburg and planted a deep kiss onto her soft, fluffy lips. Ginsburg kissed back, closing her eyes as he squished her body. They shoved their tongues hungrily into each other’s mouths, pressing their lips tightly together. As they continued to kiss, Marty rubbed himself on Ginsburg’s body, working himself into a spin as he kept hardening onto Ginsburg. Her legs wrapped his body tightly. 

Marty pulled himself away from Ginsburg’s face, and opened his eyes. Ginsburg’s eyes opened too, and she stared at Marty in absolute reverence. She couldn’t wait to be rejoined with him in such a wonderful way. Though it may not be enough to kill an eldritch abomination bent on obliterating the entire Supreme Court afterlife, it brought back great memories for Ginsburg, and represented a love that would never end, not even for other justices. Marty planted a trail of kisses down Ginsburg’s neck, then moved to her chest. He softly sucked the pointed nipples dotting a boardlike structure, one at a time and going really intense with focused licking and suction onto the area. As he did that, Marty let his hands roam down Ginsburg’s body, squeezing her hips softly. They moved back to her rump, which he squished cutely, kneading it like a cat kneads a blanket. Ginsburg purred at Marty, leaning into the feeling.

Then, Marty released Ginsburg from his hands. He slipped one errant finger into her slowly dripping wetness, curling it a little to make her squeak out. Marty giggled and added another finger, staring into her eyes intently. He moved them in and out a little bit, still curling to please her. Marty then removed his fingers and leaned his head down to Ginsburg’s area, where he started to please her with his mouth. He kissed the area once before he started to lick, his tongue curving around her soft, fluffy lips covered with a light dusting of hair. Marty slid his tongue up and down Ginsburg’s dripping slit, taking in her soaking nectar. He interacted with her passion center lightly, letting his tongue play on her surface a little. Marty then started to apply a little suction, his mouth sucking on her area a bit. As Ginsburg moaned with delight, Marty sucked harder, feeling Ginsburg start to twitch. He pressed his tongue intensely against her, trying to please her as much as he could. 

As Marty licked her in exactly the way she liked, Ginsburg finally climbed to a stunning release.

Marty lapped up the nectar flowing from her area and pulled himself off of her. He then placed himself above Ginsburg’s body, almost seeing her glow from how much she had been pleased. Marty dragged his bulging tip down Ginsburg’s slit, and Ginsburg rubbed back against him. He then pressed the tip against Ginsburg’s yielding opening, getting ready to slide in.

When Marty slammed himself into Ginsburg’s insides, Ginsburg lightly moaned.

She was in complete awe of how much she loved Marty in this moment. Marty wrapped his arms tightly around Ginsburg and started to slide himself more in, the process made much easier by Ginsburg’s slickened walls. Ginsburg grinned and felt herself being filled completely, staring intently into Marty’s deep eyes. Marty started to draw himself out, then pressed in again. Ginsburg moaned at the motions, then pushed herself back against him, throwing herself into the moment completely. Marty snapped his hips forward as he gave another thrust into Ginsburg. He pulled almost out, then pushed himself all the way in, making Ginsburg delighted. Marty simply continued, every motion bringing existential wonder to Ginsburg in a way. Ginsburg pressed up against his movements, feeling his light coursing through her supple body. She felt a pressing feeling building up inside her body, about to burst into an explosion of ecstasy.

Ginsburg then crested the top of her peak, riding it to a wonderful finish.

Her fluttering walls stimulated Marty so that he throbbed passionately within her, about to reach his peak as well. He gave a few more thrusts before shooting ropes of his essence into Ginsburg’s velvety insides. Ginsburg’s eyes were blown out as Marty pulled out of her with a pop, holding Ginsburg loosely in his arms and leaving a peck on her mouth.

“So… how did you like it?” asked Marty.

“It was so beautiful. I can see why I chose you over all the others, and I always want to be with you, even if I have time for other people as well.”

“Thank you, Kiki. I want to be with you too.”

“If you wanted to be with anyone else, I would definitely let you. But it seems there is no one as right for you as the justice was for me.”

They changed back into their older forms and poofed their clothes back onto their bodies. “Hmm, I think I have an idea,” said Marty. They walked out of their room and opened the door of the room right next to them, and saw Luna in the bed with a euphoric grin crossing her face, her eyes closed like shades as she slept quietly in Justice Marshall’s arms.

Ginsburg pulled the blanket off of them, and noticed that Luna had her dress pulled up, with a pair of lacy, sugary blue panties under it. Ginsburg could see that Marshall was grinding his suited bulge into Luna’s area even while asleep, and Luna’s panties were soaked through. Her wings were spread out in a luxurious way. Ginsburg laughed at the sight. 

Then, Luna opened up her eyes, meeting them with Ginsburg’s immediately. “W-what… is it… R… B… G…?” She droned those words out while grinding herself against the justice holding her tightly.

“I think Marty wants to be with you, Luna. But it may be hard to convince you when you’re like that right now!” Ginsburg continued to watch them pushed together so tightly.

“I… I want to do that…” Luna kept on rubbing herself into oblivion. “But… after I finish… okay?”

Ginsburg and Marty nodded as they continued to look at her. Luna felt herself about to release as she continued to push back, making herself drip more and more. She finally let out a wavering moan as she shuddered in release, letting herself go limp immediately.

Because of Luna being so loud, Marshall woke up immediately.

“I’m sorry!” Luna cried out as she turned around.

Marshall said not a word, but continued grinding himself into Luna’s veiled core, grunting as he did so. He then shot his release into his outfit, moaning and pressing himself onto Luna. Luna then stood and moved herself next to Marty.

“I want you right now, you other Ginsburg,” said Luna. “You have always been so kind to my one true love. And your balding head is incredibly hot. I don’t know why other people who aren’t RBG don’t see that.”

“Are you sure your body isn’t just reacting to my treatment?” Marshall leaned back seductively.

“No… I really like Marty Ginsburg. He is wonderful and I want him.”

“If that’s the case, then I want you too.” Marty grinned and grabbed Luna’s hand, taking her back to his original room. He snapped, making their clothes both disappear. Luna was still extremely wet, and Marty placed her on the bed, spreading out her legs completely. Marty placed himself above Luna’s body, his rod starting to stand again as soon as he caught the scent of Luna’s running nectar. He grabbed her body and slid himself onto her soaked area. Luna slid herself back against Marty, enjoying the initial feeling. Her legs grasped him intensely as she continued to push herself against him.  
Marty then started to push himself into Luna, looking at her face to see her reaction.

Luna moaned and bucked her hips up into the pressure. Marty grinned and used the slick wetness of her walls to push himself more in, feeling her grip him tightly. Luna pressed up against him repeatedly, trying to enjoy the feeling as much as she could. Marty then slid himself inside Luna up to the base, his rod completely immersed into her layers. He thrust himself in and out of Luna, delving into her depths completely wonderfully. With every movement, Luna moaned and groaned a little more in enjoyment of his treatment. Marty kept pulling slowly out, then slamming back in as hard as he could. This treatment made Luna’s wings flutter in excitement. Marty grabbed onto Luna’s wings for leverage as he continued his thrusting.

Finally, Luna seemed to feel Marty broaden inside her as her walls tightened in pleasure. She slammed herself up a few more times before she felt Marty start to throb in her, his release soon to come. Marty then let his release spew into Luna’s delicate insides, letting it ooze out of her a little. Luna’s release then followed, hitting her like an electric shock coursing through her body. Her limbs splayed out as she fell onto the bed in shambles.

Marty panted and pulled himself out of Luna, holding her softly as he did so. Luna got up as well, holding onto Marty’s hand while she got up. They grunted and some clothes appeared back on each of their bodies, with Luna wearing the same starry dress she had earlier. They walked back into the other room, where they found Ginsburg laying on the bed, her gown in a pile off the bed, with her pupils blown to extreme width.

“You’re back,” said Ginsburg.

Luna and Marty then noticed Marshall laying against the wall, his rod of justice standing and soiled, glistening in the light of the lamp.

“My Kiki, I can tell you had a wonderful time while we were away!” Marty grinned.

“Did you… as well?” asked Ginsburg.

“I did. Luna is wonderful, have you ever been with her? She seems to like you a whole lot.”

“I have, and she was great. She really knew exactly how to please a Supreme Court Justice, because she loved me so much.”

“I don’t mind that you seem to like Justice Marshall a lot. I can’t help that I’m not that much equipped to please you, and I’m turned on by you being pleasured. Same thing applies to you and Luna, I want her to be with you because she probably loves you more than I do.”

“Oh, Marty, I’m so happy with how you’re making allowances for me. It makes so much sense that you’d do that for me, and I appreciate it so much.”

Ginsburg stood and placed her dress back on her body, and Marshall put away his rod of justice. Then, Ginsburg’s eyes sparked. “You want to go on a Supreme Court cruise together?!”


	16. The Feast

Luna beamed. “I do! What do you think, Marty?”

“Sounds like a great idea! But we’ll have to bring Scalia, because he’s a good person now! Don’t forget Rehnquist, Douglas, Brennan, Brandeis, and all the others, that would be so wonderful!”

“Bringing Brennan sounds wonderful,” said Marshall. “We can have the best of times, if we could only find a ship.”

“Don’t worry!” shouted Ginsburg. “I have the S.S. Dissent, ready for all of us. It’s a giant ship with a lido deck and everything. I think you’ll love it.”

They walked to the elevator of the hotel, and used it to go to the room of William O. Douglas. Ginsburg knocked on his door, and he opened it. “What is it now?” he asked.

“We want to take you on a cruise! It will be great. A lot of the best justices will be on it. I know, because I’m there,” said Ginsburg.

“I’m all in,” said Douglas, joining them as they walked to the elevator and crammed into it as they almost broke the glass on their way down. Ginsburg pulled a slick, silvery smartphone out of her dress pocket, and pressed a button on its screen that looked like Scalia’s face. It beeped as the screen lit up with an image of Scalia.

“Hey, Nino! We’re going on a cruise! We just want to invite you, and if you could tell some others, that would be fine as well!”

“You have forgiven me. I can’t wait to go with you! I’ll tell whoever you want, so just let me know.”

“All right. I want to see Rehnquist, Brennan, Blackmun, Brandeis, Cardozo, Holmes, and Stevens. That would be absolutely wonderful if you invited them. Thank you!”

“I will!” Scalia hung up the phone.

They stepped out of the hotel. Within minutes, a petal-pink cloud alighted, carrying all the justices Ginsburg wanted to invite. The cloud then dissipated, leaving only the justices. “I can’t wait!” shouted Scalia.

“This will be so fun! RBG comes up with amazing things,” added Brandeis.

“But who will be in charge of the Supreme Court afterlife while you’re with us?” asked Ginsburg.

“I made a construct who is also me, but a dummy me who has no feelings and just acts like me. That construct will run the afterlife while we’re having a great time.”

They all scurried towards the beach, lit by popcorn light bulbs on strings between trees as the sky loomed dark and imposing. In the water was a massive cruise ship, lit by rainbow strings of its own lighting. A large clear tubing system spiraled around the ship, gushing with water that flowed through it amazingly. Many windows lined the edges of the ship, which had many decks stacked high like pancakes. And on the side of the ship was the lettering S.S. Dissent.

“It’s unbelievable!” Scalia cried out.

“Let’s get on!” Luna squealed.

A staircase sprung out from the side of the ship, and a red carpet bounced down the steps. In a single-file line, they all walked up the stairs into the ship. 

“Now, we all have our own room here, but we can share rooms if we really want,” said Ginsburg. “I’m sure there’ll be a lot to discuss in the rooms together.” Ginsburg then showed them to an elevator system, which went through the entire ship. “The top deck is a pool, and also provides access to our water coaster. Deck 8 is for restaurants. Deck 7 is our lookout deck. And deck 6 has a mini-courtroom, in case some of you want to play Supreme Court with each other.” Ginsburg grinned. “Deck 5 has a ballroom, and this is deck 4. All the others are for storage.”

“Let’s go eat on deck 8!” suggested Luna.

They each got into an appropriate part of the elevator system and were swiftly sent up to the deck, since it worked like a pneumatic tube. 

“Now, we can go to RBG’s, since that is the only restaurant up here,” said Ginsburg. “It’s a good thing RBG’s serves pretty much anything we would want.”

“All of that is thanks to afterlife manifestation technology,” said Brandeis. 

“Now let’s go eat!” They all sat themselves around a large round table in the middle of the RBG restaurant, lit by a crystal candle holder in the middle.

Suddenly, a menu appeared in each of their hands.

“There are so many options on this,” said Ginsburg. “It seems like it changes every time I look at it!”

“Not to worry,” said Scalia. “Just say what you want, and it will be beamed directly in front of you!”

“Oh, that’s easy. I think I would like a plate of dumplings with soy sauce.” 

Suddenly, a round plate stacked with a wheel of pot stickers with a ramekin of soy sauce in the middle appeared in front of Ginsburg. Smiling, Ginsburg picked a dumpling up and dunked it into the sauce. She then bit down onto it, grinning as she did so. She slowly dunked the rest of the dumplings, eating them up one at a time.

“This seems fun!” shouted Scalia. “I would like a plate of applesauce, to play upon one of my catchphrases.” A bowl full of sepia applesauce appeared in front of Scalia’s eyes, with a spoon stabbed into the puree. Scalia tossed aside the spoon and dunked his entire head into the delicious dish, lapping at the surface. When he pulled his head up, it was all covered in applesauce, making Ginsburg laugh at him.

“You’re so silly, Nino. I would have never thought of eating it like that!” Ginsburg almost fell back in her chair.

“This is fun. I’d like some seaweed soup, though I doubt it would be better to eat than Ruthy.” Marshall winked at the table, and a small bowl of clear soup loaded with sheets of nori seaweed appeared in front of his face, with a dish-like spoon set into it. He plopped his spoon into the soup, then scooped a layer of seaweed right into his mouth. Marshall kept filling his stomach with lovely seaweed, as the justices, Luna, and Marty looked on.

Marty grinned. “I think I’d like a chef’s salad.” A plate filled with a salad made of lettuce, tomatoes, ham, and eggs appeared in front of him. Marty stabbed at it with his fork and used it to shovel the delicious salad into his mouth. He let some leaves hang out of his mouth as he continued to eat. 

Luna smiled as she got ready to order. “I’d like a bowl of gazpacho.” Luna then saw a bowl full of a blush-red liquid in front of her face, glimmering in the light of the candles. She picked up the bowl and tilted it into the mouth, enjoying the taste of the tomatoes and cucumbers crossing her tongue. A bit of redness dripped down her chin, but she enjoyed it. Her fairy wings fluttered a little as she sipped it all up. As Luna finished her soup, she placed the bowl atop her head and laughed.

Stevens laughed at Luna’s bowl, then decided on what he wanted to order. “I may sound a little boring compared to the wonderful dishes all of you have thought up, but I just want some lima beans. That would be amazing for me.” Stevens was then presented with a plate stacked high with a pile of lizard-green lima beans. He reached for his spoon and shoveled blobs of beans right into his mouth, chewing them hard with his mouth open. He twirled his bowtie as he continued to eat, enjoying it very much.

Blackmun smiled as he figured out what he wanted to eat. “I think I’d like a bowl of sticky white rice,” he said. The bowl that he wanted appeared right in front of him, with a spoon stuck into it. The justice scooped a spoonful of the rice and immediately sucked it off of his spoon. As he continued to push spoons of rice into his mouth, some of the rice dropped down his face, making Brennan giggle a little. Blackmun tilted his head back and dropped rice into it from his spoon.

Rehnquist was going to make his order next. “I think I’d like a bowl of cereal, please. And make it those rainbow hoop shapes. I really liked those while I was alive, and they taste just like candy, so I would love some of that.” Rehnquist immediately received a bowl of the cereal he wanted, lovely rainbow loops floating in a sea of pale milk, like inner tubes in a swimming pool. He grabbed some of the loops in his spoon, then shoved them right into his mouth. Rehnquist then dunked his puffy face into the sea of cereal, getting loops and dripping milk all over his face when he pulled it out. Ginsburg fell out of her chair as she heartily laughed at his plight. 

Douglas then readied himself to ask for something. “I think I would like a shrimp cocktail, please. That would be absolutely wonderful if you would just give it to me, magical force in the Supreme Court afterlife.” A cocktail glass full of shrimp and a scarlet liquid appeared right in front of him. Douglas pulled the shrimp out of the glass, eating each one deliberately and slowly. When he had finished eating up the shrimp, he picked up the glass and sipped the liquid out of it, finding it to be delicious tomato juice.

Brennan looked on in excitement. “Today, I believe that I want a plate of honey toast. It may be an odd idea, but that’s because I just came up with it now. I hope my best friend on the bench thinks my idea is interesting, even if he’s not a puppet with my hand shoved up his insides.”

“Why, Brennan, you have the best ideas.” Marshall grinned. “I think you would be the puppet in that situation. That is simply an idea for what we could do together someday, and not an insult.”

“Oh, you know we have played together during our time on the court.” A plate with a slice of toast coated in honey appeared in front of Brennan’s face, and he picked it up to bite into it. The honey oozed down his chin, and he licked it off heartily. He stared into Ginsburg’s eyes as he took bites. Ginsburg smiled at Brennan as he continued to take bites.

Cardozo raised his fluffy eyebrows. “I want a funnel cake, please. I believe that would be a very nice thing for me to have. A funnel cake. Yeah. That’s what it is. And while you’re at it, could you get me a glass of orange juice, please?” Cardozo was presented with a plate bearing a web of dough lines, topped with a light, snowy dusting of sugar. Next to it was a glass full of pulpy orange liquid. The justice sipped from the glass before taking a little bite from the funnel cake. He hummed in happiness as he continued to bite and sip, feeling the dough mingle with the orange juice. 

Holmes leaned back into his chair as he thought about what to ask for, hemming and hawing as he did so. He then came to a decision. “I recommend that this phantasmagoric universe bestows upon me a brimming bowl of immediately fluffed mashed potatoes,” he said. The brimming bowl he asked for appeared in front of him immediately, complete with a silvery spoon carved with ornate designs stuck into the pale fluff. The justice scooped a generous helping of the potatoes right into his mouth, with some of the potatoes sticking to his impressive mustache. Ginsburg giggled at that.

“You know, Wendell, I could see us being involved in more ways than a simple judicial relationship,” said Ginsburg.

“Justice Ginsburg, please. Now is not the time for that, and I know it. However, I will not reject you outright, because far be it from me to regret a lovely and intelligent person who has brought great justice to the masses.”

The justices, Luna, and Marty looked towards Brandeis, waiting to see what he would order. “Since I am the official head of this Supreme Court afterlife, I can bring my food to me myself.” He snapped, and in the area in front of his face was a plate full of celery sticks, with a glob of peanut butter standing prominently in the middle. “This is my real favorite, and I didn’t expect for you to know it but I really like it.” Brandeis dunked a rod of celery into the buttery glob and cast it towards his mouth, biting off the bit of green stick with the fluffy peanut butter covering it up. He smiled as the peanut butter glommed up his mouth.

“Now, let’s order up our main courses,” said Ginsburg. “I would like a bowl of buttery noodles please. Please make them wheel shapes and gnocchi, all mixed in with each other.” Ginsburg was immediately provided with a bowl of noodles glistening with the butter that they were inundated in. Just like she said, the noodles were slippery potato dumplings and rotating wheels of fortune. Ginsburg dunked her head into the noodle bowl, and started to eat the noodle shapes up. She cast her tongue into the bowl, licking them up hungrily. Marty laughed at her as she kept eating the noodles.

Scalia grinned as well. “I would like to have a plate of a nice top round. That would be great.” A plate topped with a hearty hunk of round meat appeared in front of Scalia, with a golden fork stabbed right into it. Scalia used the fork to rip chunks of meat from it, and carry the food to his mouth. He chewed the chunks in delight, enjoying every taste. Suddenly, the meat began to bleed, but Scalia kept on gobbling it, the blood bringing him happiness as well. “I love it,” said Scalia. 

Marshall smiled at the table. “I think what I want right now is a nice, sticky rack of ribs, as sticky as Ruthy when she sees me.” Ginsburg giggled, and Marshall was presented with the delicious rack. Instead of getting a napkin, he snatched a rib from the pile and shoved it into his mouth with urgency. Every bite he took made the sticky sauce drip down his face, delighting Ginsburg greatly. 

Marty grinned, looking at the justice intently. “I think I want a plate of spiced fish, please. Salmon would do fine, like the justice, who we did not invite because he’s so bland.” A plate of rosy salmon, spiced with variegated spices, appeared in front of Marty, a bit of the silvery skin peeking out from under the fish. Marty scooped some of the flaky fish up using his hands and placed it into his mouth. He chewed it slowly and deliberately, the oils dripping down his face and making it glisten. 

Luna fluttered her wings a few times. “I believe that what I want is a plate of delicious ceviche. That would be amazing. I love it.” A dish stacked with chunks of fish, tomatoes, and cucumbers, drizzled in sparkling lime juice, appeared in front of Luna’s limpid violet eyes. It had a large silvery spoon stabbed into its surface, and Luna immediately reached for it. She used the spoon to stuff the chunks into her mouth, enjoying the tender taste with supreme delight. 

Stevens got ready to make his order. “I would like a plate of tomatoes, okra, and corn, please. Just lump it on there. It would make me so happy.” Stevens was rewarded with the pile he wanted as it shone with the tomato juice dripping from its sides, with a golden spoon stuck right into it that had a pommel on its handle. The justice with the bowtie stuck the spoon into the mush and plopped it into his mouth, enjoying how it tasted and the blobby texture. “It’s simply wonderful,” he said. 

Blackmun thought of something to eat. “I think it would be so nice if I could have grilled chicken skewers with peanut sauce,” he said softly. A plate crossed with the skewers that he asked for, brimming with the dark sauce, appeared right in front of him. He picked up a skewer and started to slide the chicken chunks off of it, tasting the peanut sauce as the chunks slid right into his mouth. 

“What do you want for dinner, Rehny?” asked Ginsburg happily. 

“What do I want, RBG? I,.. I want a nice plate of tuna sushi, please. A rainbow roll would be fine, thank you.” Suddenly, a plate that contained a sushi roll stacked with different kinds of tuna and lumpy slices of avocado appeared in front of Rehnquist. He removed a slice from the roll and stuffed it into his mouth, his tongue removing the tuna slice. Rehnquist continued to stuff pieces into his mouth, dipping some into the piece of wasabi that stood behind his sushi, which made his nostrils flare out as his sinuses were cleared by the spiciness. 

Then, Douglas got ready to make his request. “I’d like a plate full of whole wheat sacchettini pasta stuffed with ricotta cheese, and topped with lovely chunky pesto.” The pasta appeared right in front of him, with no fork or other utensil ready for him to eat it. Instead, the usually refined Douglas dunked his head into the pasta plate, and used his tongue deftly to pick up the bag-like pieces of pasta. 

“Oh, I wish you would use your tongue like that on me!” said Ginsburg with lots of excitement. 

“I’ll make sure to get to that someday!” exclaimed Douglas between mouthfuls. 

“I think I’ll try to summon another great idea of mine,” said Brennan. “What I want will be a plate of flounder topped with a beautiful helping of mashed bananas.” Brennan immediately got what he wanted, despite the unusual request, with a scarlet fork stabbed into the surface. He began to eat it, the banana and fish squishing together in his mouth. “Did you like my idea?”

“Oh, I just loved your idea,” said Marshall. “I love all of your ideas because you are a great justice in every single way.”

Cardozo thought about what he would like to eat. Finally, he spoke up. “I think what I want is a plump turkey leg, topped with many green herbs,” he said. The giant stick appeared on a plate in front of Cardozo, and he grasped it into his fist, then biting into it as much as he could. He gobbled the meat intensely, biting into it until only a large bone was left. 

“What would I want tonight?” asked Holmes. “I believe that I would extremely appreciate a plate endowed with a large red snapper, encrusted with delicious walnuts.” The dish the great justice asked for appeared in front of his eyes, and his hands scooped the whole thing up. He took a large bite, feeling the tender flesh melt into his mouth as he devoured it. 

“As the leader of this Supreme Court afterlife, I have thought very long about what it is that I wanted,” said Brandeis. “I think that all that I want tonight is a bone-in steak, not chopped into pieces, just whole.” Brandeis waved his hands and the steak appeared on a plate right in front of him, still bleeding with its savory juices. He picked up the large hunk of meat and impaled it with his teeth, taking a massive bite out of the piece. Brandeis took several more hearty bites before the meat disappeared entirely, leaving absolutely nothing behind. 

“Now it is time for dessert,” said Ginsburg. “I have always wanted to eat a dessert shaped like myself, so how about making me a large 3-D cake, shaped to look like my head, and flavored with lots and lots of wonderful melted chocolate inside?” Ginsburg instantly received a cake coated with masses of fondant to make it look like her own head. She held the cake close to her face and almost made out with the RBG cake’s lips. Marty giggled at the sight, enjoying that Ginsburg seemingly wanted to kiss herself in cake form. She bit down on the RBG cake’s mouth, tearing it apart and letting it drip its insides down onto her own mouth. Ginsburg tunneled through the cake as well as she could, feeling the insides melt in her mouth. 

“I think I’ll keep it simple, unlike Ruth, who had totally wacky taste,” said Scalia. “How about a nice tray of chocolate chip cookies?” Scalia immediately received the tray, along with a pool full of delightful milk to dip the cookies in. He grabbed a cookie and dunked it into the milk, watching it glisten in the light. Then, he stuffed the cookie into his mouth, the softened surface melting as soon as he put it in. 

“Like Antonin, I would like to keep it simple,” said Marshall as he grinned. “I believe what I want is a plate full of nice, sticky hunks of fudge.” A smooth pale rectangular plate appeared in front of the justice, weighted with the lovely candy he wanted. Marshall shoved some right into his mouth, chewing intently. Because he was sitting next to Ginsburg, he shoved a bit into Ginsburg’s mouth as well. Ginsburg smiled and chewed happily. 

“What do I want?” asked Marty. “I want a cold pie stuffed to the brim with lots of gumballs!” Marty then received a stuffed pie, sliced to reveal the filling which was a rainbow of flowing gumballs. He picked up a slice and stuffed it into his mouth, chewing all the gum intensely and letting it stuff up his mouth a lot. “I like that this is cold,” said Marty between mouthfuls. “It doesn’t even burn my mouth!”

Luna grinned. “That was what I was going to ask for! I better change it, just to be original. I would like a mint chocolate pavlova stacked high with lots of meringue.” Luna received a plate stacked with meringue and a lovely mint chocolaty custard. She dug her face into it and snapped up the meringue bits with her teeth, the puffy parts melting in her mouth. As Luna licked the fluffy custard, it got all over her face, making Ginsburg slightly giggle at her. 

“Can I lick it off, Luna? That would make me happy,” said Ginsburg.

Luna nodded, and Ginsburg reached across the table, leaning her head towards Luna’s face. She licked the goo off of Luna’s face, enjoying every bit. “Mmm…” Ginsburg leaned back as she kept smooching and licking Luna’s face.

“I would like a bunch of delicious, melting truffles shaped like bow ties, please,” said Stevens, leaning back into his chair. Suddenly, a plate full of scarlet truffles in the right shape appeared in front of Stevens’ face. He grabbed a bunch of the bow ties and shoved them into his mouth, biting into them and feeling the chocolate drip from the inside of it down his face. Stevens continued to shovel bow ties into his mouth until he was full and the entire plate was clear of everything. He chewed them with great pleasure.

“Hmm. I think what I want would definitely be a simple bowl of dark chocolate pudding. And make sure that it is overflowing,” said Blackmun. In front of his face, he received a bowl of the pudding he wanted, with it dripping down the sides and over the bowl. In the bowl of pudding was a silver spoon, but he tossed it aside, and dunked his face right into the mixture. Blackmun gobbled some pudding, then pulled his face out. The justices, Luna, and Marty all laughed at the stickiness all over his face, with some of them almost falling out of their chairs.

“I would like a wheel of key lime pie,” suggested Rehnquist, happy in what he had asked for. He immediately received a plate full of the pie that he wanted, cut into neat, clean slices and brimming with mountains of whipped cream. Rehnquist picked up a slice in his hands and lifted it quickly into his mouth, letting the debris from eating it get all over his face. He enjoyed how it melted in his mouth and got on his stuffed face, so he pressed his head into the pie and nibbled it from above, delighting in how it interacted with him.

“I think… what it is I want would be a chocolate chess set with chocolate pieces and a board.” Douglas was suddenly presented with a board made of dark and white chocolate squares, with one side of it filled with pieces made of milk chocolate, and the other filled with pieces made of white chocolate. Funnily enough, every piece seemed to represent a different justice. “There’s RBG,” he said, pointing to a piece in the queen’s position. “And that one is Rehnquist!” he shouted as he pointed to a rook.

“Think you can eat the justices?” asked Ginsburg.

“I think I can,” said Douglas. “In fact, you ate your own head, and that was amazing.” He picked up an Earl Warren and nibbled on it in delight, then started stuffing more pieces into his mouth. When he had vacuumed up all the pieces, Douglas started to crunch on the board. Every bite took a little bit out of the board’s integrity, and he enjoyed every bite as it melted into his mouth and brought him great joy.

“I had another bright idea,” said Brennan hopefully. “I think it would be a wonderful idea for me to be presented with a rainbow of gelatin dice,” he chirped. A plate appeared in front of him and gradually filled up with big, unwieldy dice, made of rainbows of gelatin that glimmered in the light. He tried to roll a few, but they just bounced instead of rolling, so he bit into one and felt it wiggle in his mouth. Brennan shoved more gelatin dice into his mouth, feeling them wiggle and jiggle as they went down.

“I appreciate your ideas. You seem to always have the best ones,” said Marshall.

“I aim to please,” replied Brennan happily.

“I think that I would like a gelatin puzzle, inspired by Brennan’s great idea,” said Cardozo. A tray appeared on the table in front of him, stacked with a whole bunch of linked jigsaw puzzle pieces, in colors of every single sort. Cardozo extended his fingers and pinched a puzzle piece from the puzzle, then pressed it right into his mouth, feeling it twitch and wiggle around. 

“I would entirely definitely appreciate a well-done crossword puzzle, constructed entirely of chocolate blocks.” Justice Holmes found himself staring at a plate filled with tiny blocks of chocolate, the dark ones delineating word boundaries and the pale ones each marked with a syrupy letter. The chocolate crossword did not make a lot of sense as something to read, and it was already solved, but Holmes immediately scooped up the blocks in his hands. He placed them into his mouth, and they melted in a decadent manner. 

“I think there is only one dessert that would serve me right,” said Brandeis. “I would enjoy having sticks of cotton candy, spun with rosy fluff twirling all together. That would be absolutely lovely.” Brandeis raised his hands, and the delicious sticks appeared on the table in front of him, laying stickily onto the surface in delight. He nibbled it up, sticking his face into the puffy strings that lay before him. Brandeis giggled as the spun sugar melted onto his face, blending in with his entirely fluffy hair as it melted. Ginsburg smiled and her laugh sounded like popping bubbles as she kept watching the justice slurping up the wonderful treat.


	17. Cruising

With their bellies stuffed to the brim with delicious food, the justices, Marty, and Luna stood to their feet, then slowly walked out of the restaurant together. They all then stepped into the elevator system, where they were suddenly whisked up one deck to the side of the pool. The night had given way to day, so the sun, a gold coin in the sky, glinted off the waving water of the pool. On a table by the side of the pool was a variety of drinks. Ginsburg picked up a dandelion yellow drink with a pineapple chunk on a skewer in it and sipped it up. “Mmm… pineapple…” she droned, enjoying the lovely taste. 

Meanwhile, Luna picked a tall glass full of blood-red liquid. She took a sip of it and immediately flinched at how spicy it was, but continued drinking. The justices, Marty, and Luna focused on themselves, then their fancy night-out clothes were exchanged for their tightest, naughtiest swimwear. Luna giggled at the sight of all the justices and Marty like that, especially Ginsburg, as she immediately moved up to her and ran her errant hands up and down her twitchy, wrinkled body. Luna’s arms and wings wrapped around Ginsburg, and they fell together into the depths of the pool. 

Marty twisted like a corkscrew as he jumped into the water behind them, and as he landed he splashed Ginsburg a little. Marshall stepped into the water as well, giving Ginsburg a huge splash with his hands. They all giggled as they swam happily through the water, before they got to a whirlpool inside the pool. As they got into the whirlpool, they moved around in big circles, having so much fun as they kept splashing each other with each motion. 

Scalia then bounded from the high diving board right into the pool, getting water all over the place as he sank into the deep end. He bobbed around in the water, then stored some up in his mouth and shot a funny jet towards Ginsburg with it. Ginsburg giggled and splashed him with a laugh. 

“Hey, let’s go to the water coaster!” shouted Ginsburg. “It goes all around the ship, then dunks us right in the pool!” 

“That would be so fun!” Scalia pulled himself out of the pool, then Ginsburg did as well, leading them over to the entrance of the tubular coaster. Marty, Marshall, and Luna followed behind, not being able to wait for what would happen. 

“Wait a minute,” said Ginsburg. “I have an idea about a fun thing we could do.”

“What is it?” replied Marty.

“How about we bang each other while we’re going down the tube? I think that would be a little cramped, but still fun for us.”

“I’d love to do that,” said Marty.

“I also want to do it,” said Luna. 

“I’ll be so delighted to please you,” said Marshall. “And Scalia can watch it all go down.”

Ginsburg pulled down the bottom of her suit and Marty revealed his rod to her. They loaded themselves into the tube, with Marty wrapping his legs tightly to Ginsburg and placing himself into her tender insides. They were immediately whisked off in a torrent of water, flying around the ship through the clear tube and pressing against each other as they flew through it. It spiraled around, bumping them together intensely.

While the Ginsburgs were flying through the tube, Luna folded in her wings to ready herself for the experience of an eternity. She also pulled down her suit bottom to reveal her area, wet from her own enjoyment and the splashing water. Luna was then met by Marshall showing off his rod of justice, then climbing over her body and starting to press it into her core. They took off into the water, tightly wrapped around each other in a madly obsessed embrace, and were flung into the tube system. As the water moved them around, the spiraling and turning of the tube made them press against each other in beautiful and pleasurable ways, causing them to let out moans as waves of pleasure ran through their bodies.

Scalia followed the pair into the tube, his grip on himself making him turn purple as he watched them go at each other in delight. The Ginsburgs had since splashed into the water, but they kept up their motions as they sank into the pool, with breathing not being an issue because of this world being the way it is. Luna and Marshall landed next to them as well, with Scalia following soon after and shooting his release all over himself as he splashed into the pool. Scalia panted and sighed as he backed himself against the wall of the pool, and continued to watch everyone else caught up in each other.

Finally, the Ginsburgs surfaced, Marty letting out a roiling moan as he shot his release into Ginsburg’s insides. Ginsburg then cried out as she released as well, her limbs twitching and splashing water everywhere. Marty gently pulled out, holding Ginsburg tightly to keep her afloat. Scalia grinned and looked into Ginsburg’s eyes. “If you want more… you can always have me,” he said through his sighs.

“I think I’m fine for right now, and if I wanted to have anything else, I would definitely pick another justice above you, not that I hate you or anything.”

Luna then spread out her wings, and they glittered as she was brought to her release. Marshall continued to thrust away at her, holding her tightly as he did so. His powerful motions overstimulated Luna, making her squeal and flail around. As Luna continued to react, Marshall exploded his delight into her, some of it splashing out a little.

The justice took Luna to the surface and pulled himself out, his rod of justice still hard and pulsing. Scalia looked at it in awe, and though he didn’t usually let on about anything related to this, he felt that this was just the right time to say something. “I rarely say things like this, but I think… that is the most impressive rod I have ever seen. It reminds me of a gavel, and it was only logical that you would have one like this, but I just have never thought about it until now!”

“Thank you, Justice Scalia. If you want some of it, I’ll show you the power of the rod of justice.”

“Oh, no, I don’t particularly want any right now. Save it for Brennan or something. I just felt I had to say something.”

“Did you really?” Marshall smirked. “I don’t know why people are so obsessed with it, but I can simply tell you would like some of it. Look, I saw you shaking when I first revealed it, and you can’t exactly hide that.”

“On second thought, I believe an essential part of my penitence for being a conservative wingnut would be a long, luxurious sucking, given to the liberal icon of the Supreme Court. That sounds like it would be the final step towards really converting me.”

“I would appreciate that from you, after knowing how rude you have been at times.” Marshall stood to leave the pool, and Scalia followed. As Scalia obediently knelt before him, Ginsburg looked on in absolute delight. Finally, Nino was paying the price for his behavior, though he didn’t seem that unhappy about it, which made Ginsburg giggle a little. 

Scalia gave a couple of long licks to the tip, before starting to put it into his mouth. He wrapped his lips happily around it, and Marshall grabbed onto his head. Scalia started to move his head down the supple rod, and Marshall helped him along by slowly thrusting himself into his mouth. While he continued his treatment, Scalia reached into his suit and grabbed onto himself tightly. He drove himself down Marshall’s rod until he had nothing else to take in. Scalia’s tongue ran up and down the length as he moved himself along it. Marshall deliberately thrust into Scalia’s needy mouth, rubber-stamping the back of his throat with every press. Scalia hollowed out his cheeks as he continued to pleasure the other justice, his lips wrapped tightly around him and his motions slowly continuing. Marshall pressed himself in and almost out, and Scalia continued rubbing himself into a reverie. 

Finally, Marshall began to madly throb in Scalia’s mouth. He burst his supreme cream into Scalia’s mouth, watching it drip out a little. Scalia couldn’t help himself and he kept on sucking, bringing Marshall over the limit and making him make cute squealing noises that greatly amused Ginsburg. Because of how things ever so conveniently worked in the Supreme Court afterlife, Marshall soon felt himself about to crest his peak again. This time, he pulled out of Scalia’s mouth with a jerk, letting his sticky ecstasy flow onto his face, making him look absolutely ridiculous. Ginsburg fell into a pile, laughing hard and applauding. “Wow, you really showed Scalia who he really was: a pointless Republican pawn!”

Scalia sighed. “You do know… I reformed myself, right?”

“I do, but it’s just so fun to laugh at you.”

“I agree! And if your constant exploitation of me means I get to do things like this, then I’m all for it!”

Luna and Marty lifted themselves out of the pool, then the other justices all followed. They all focused, changing themselves into fancy clothes again. Justice Holmes then sidled up to Ginsburg. “It would be the absolute epitome of this eternity if you acquiesced to a period of rapturous entwinement with me, in the infinite courtroom of this vessel,” he said. 

“You… you are really offering this to me, Ruth Bader Ginsburg, right? And you are really Justice Oliver Wendell Holmes, right? Please tell me this isn’t some kind of trick played by constructs or another Abolisher or anything.”

“I can assure you, Justice Ginsburg, it is anything but a ruse. You are such an exquisitely attractive jurist with a mechanically compassionate intellect, and any other jurist, associated with the highest court or otherwise, would be obligated to consider themselves fortunate to ever have the most infinitesimally small inkling of ever being with you.”

“Wow. I have no idea what you just said - oh, of course I did have an idea what you did, I’m RBG - and I’m supremely honored that you would ever want me.”

“Then let us instigate something marvelous in the courtroom.” Holmes took Ginsburg by the arm, and they started going to the elevator system. They were whisked down by the tubes to the deck with the courtroom, and the other justices, Marty, and Luna followed them down. Soon, Ginsburg opened the grand mahogany doors to the mini-courtroom, and they all walked into the room. 

The courtroom had walls made of wine-red velvet, decorated with spiraling golden filigree. Its walls were framed by striated milk-pale columns, and wheat-colored tassels hanging from the billowing fabric ceiling drooped above the finely carved bench. The floor was made of mottled marbled tiles, each a perfect square similar to the tiles of the Wheel of Fortune puzzle board. 

Holmes immediately revealed his rod of justice, which was also quite an impressive one. He grabbed Ginsburg by her dainty wrists and bent her over the bench of the little courtroom. The other justices, Marty, and Luna watched them intently from the stands. Holmes pulled up Ginsburg’s Jeopardy blue dress and ran his fingers down her brimming, dripping area. He slipped one into Ginsburg, and curled it in, making Ginsburg let out a low moan. Then, Holmes pulled his finger out of Ginsburg and sucked onto it. “The taste of Ginsburg is one that will be enshrined in the annals of flavor notes, and I will delight in its pure existence for all eternity,” he said softly. 

“I love the way I taste, too,” said Ginsburg with a sigh. 

Holmes then gave a smirk and ran his tumescent tip down Ginsburg’s soaked lips. Ginsburg smiled and pressed herself against him. He grasped her tighter and started to bring himself into her, the corky tip spreading her lips out greatly. Ginsburg moved herself back, and Holmes continued to push into her, biting his lip as his veins bulged out a little. He charged forward into her surprising wetness as his engorged rod was increasingly swallowed by it, until he was fully encased in her velvety walls. Holmes then started a perfectly slow movement into Ginsburg, pressing her insides with as much power as he could manage. Luna looked on more intensely than any of the others, as her interest in Ginsburg’s supreme pleasure was unmatched. Ginsburg thought nothing of it and continued to throw herself intently against the other justice in a total reverie. She then felt Holmes start to press faster into her, grunting with pleasure as his movements continued in a faster manner. Ginsburg gripped onto the bench as her pleasure continued to climb, being brought into absolute delight by the intense pressure. 

As Ginsburg rode the crest of her release, Holmes grabbed her by her bundled hair and slammed her face right onto the hardwood desk. The justices, Marty, and Luna erupted into rapturous, roiling applause. 

She leaned her face up, which now was mottled in showy bruises, and groaned out, “That was rough…”

“However, it was pellucidly clear that your elation in relation to this perplexing act knew no bounds,” said Holmes, holding up Ginsburg’s head to stabilize her a little. 

“W-will I have to go around with a pained face forever?”

“Absolutely not. You can inquire to Brandeis about effacing the markings, and the blazing pain will subside right about now.”

“Oh, I have markings on my face?” Ginsburg let out a sharp grin. “I think I’ll keep them. Thank you so much.”

Holmes abruptly pulled out of Ginsburg, and they both stood to leave. The others followed behind them, with Holmes forgetting to put away his rod of justice. Then, Ginsburg grabbed Marty’s hand, her area still dripping harshly. “Would you like to have a lovely dance with me in this dissent ship’s ballroom?” she asked. 

“Of course, my beautiful RBG. After all, despite your certain affection for other justices, you love me too and you’ll never let that go, regardless of how many justices you get with in a rapturous union. I still want you as long as you want me, and if you stop wanting me, I’ll go away from you forever.”

“Don’t worry,” said Ginsburg. “I’ll never do that. You are so wonderful for your undying love for me.” They sent themselves into the elevator system, then upon getting to the appropriate deck walked together into the ballroom. It had walls made of chunky pale marble, with swirling golden symbols crossing them and supple violet curtains that matched Luna’s eyes hanging from the ceiling. A large lighting fixture made of variegated rainbow crystals hung from the ceiling as well. A string version of the Jeopardy theme song was playing from an invisible speaker, and a table with shiny, glassy cups of swirly cranberry juice stood in the corner of the room. 

Ginsburg walked over towards the drink table and gripped her spidery fingers around a glassy cup, then angled it towards her mouth, the claret liquid flowing sharply into her mouth like a cascade of water down a waterfall. Marty also grabbed himself a glass and poured it cutely into his mouth. They then put down the cups onto the tables, then grabbed each other by their hands and stared passionately into each other’s eyes as they started to slow dance together. In time with each other, they took slow, passionate steps forwards and backwards. Marty then started to twirl Ginsburg around, with Ginsburg looking back at him with extreme enjoyment. He then dipped her, and planted a long, powerful kiss onto her rosy, pursed lips, his eyes closing tightly. Ginsburg’s arms wrapped around Marty as her eyes shuttered and she leaned into the kiss.

Marty then pulled Ginsburg upward. He broke the kiss, his eyes opening up again. Ginsburg opened her eyes as well, and looked at Marty with a supreme passion. Suddenly, Ginsburg heard someone behind her saying, “May I cut in?”

She looked behind her to find Rehnquist, his plump face and shiny head standing out particularly much these days. Marty noticed him too. “Yes, you may,” said Marty. “I may not have always liked you and what you did as a justice, but I trust you with my Kiki and I know you two have been great friends when you two worked together on the court.”

“That’s enough approval that I need to be with Ginsburg, even if only for a second.” Rehnquist grinned as Marty released Ginsburg’s hands and moved aside. Then, Rehnquist gripped onto Ginsburg’s hands and started to dance with her. He dipped and twirled her just as well as Marty had, letting his hands roam up, down and around her body. As Ginsburg moved around, her sapphire dress kept billowing, swirling, and twinkling. Then, Rehnquist pulled her in close. “Would you like to go back to my room for something more?” he asked her. 

“I mean, you’d think I’d be tired after what was just done to me, but I am known as the insatiable RBG,” she said. “Just let me go out on the lookout deck with my Marty for a second.” They all started towards the elevator system and were whisked up by it to the lookout deck. Ginsburg went out on it and looked out over the large, gaudy rail. She could see shimmering rainbow-skinned dolphins leaping out of the water, and even clapped for them. Ginsburg then noticed a cluster of blush-pink narwhals, each with a set of striking purple stripes and a twisted golden horn. She grinned and pointed them out for Marty and Rehnquist, who smiled at them as well. Then, Ginsburg noticed a storm-gray rocky island with harsh waves lapping up on its surface. The island was inhabited by noisy, lace blue sea lions with bulbous tomato-colored clown noses. As they barked, it sounded like loud laughter. Ginsburg laughed as well. 

“All right, Rehny, let’s go to your room now,” she said. “Marty can be left to look at the ocean.”

Rehnquist grinned and led Ginsburg back to the elevator system, and they walked in, where they were swiftly sent down to the deck with the passenger rooms. Rehnquist led Ginsburg to his room, and opened the door for her. The room was done up in a perfect purple and striking gold, and the bed had a finely carved wooden frame and a soft deep red blanket covering the surface. Rehnquist lay back onto his pillow and engaged his zipper, revealing his rod of justice, standing proudly in respect for Ginsburg and covered with engorged, purpling veins. “Ginsy, you are just so wonderful. I think that tonight, I want you to ride me hard and make it really count,” he droned. 

Ginsburg pulled up her dress and started to tease Rehnquist’s tip by sensuously rubbing her fluffy, soft lips onto it, her legs bowed as she mounted above him. Rehnquist tried as hard as he could to rub back against her, wanting to feel her pressed against him harshly. Ginsburg kept teasing him with her lips, almost wanting to start putting it in already but holding herself back. She felt herself drip even more as she continued to grind herself onto Rehnquist. 

Finally, Ginsburg pressed herself gently onto Rehnquist’s tip, feeling it start to spread her out. 

Rehnquist groaned upon feeling himself pushed softly into Ginsburg’s warmth. Ginsburg then started to make herself sink down onto Rehnquist’s rod of justice, the instrument of pleasure being slowly swallowed by her molten core. Rehnquist thrust back against her, pushing his hips upward and letting himself into her insides. Ginsburg tightened herself as she continued to press down onto him, sinking gently to his base. She rolled her hips as Rehnquist slowly thrust himself into her, his hips springing upward with every roll from Ginsburg. She almost took it out of her as she moved upward, then she slammed back onto him with a bang. Rehnquist also pressed up as Ginsburg slammed down, his pleasure increasing as Ginsburg’s walls gripped him tightly. When Ginsburg felt Rehnquist start to pulse madly inside of her, she knew that he was going to finish soon. 

As if on cue, Rehnquist burst his supreme pleasure right into Ginsburg’s core. Bits of it dripped out and onto his own suit, giving Ginsburg a roaring laugh. Ginsburg wildly pressed herself onto Rehnquist, feeling him pushed right up against her sensitive insides. With every slam that Ginsburg’s hips made onto Rehnquist, she felt her pleasure building up until she finally released, her walls fluttering as she soiled Rehnquist’s outfit, and his gavel, with her nectar. 

Ginsburg pulled herself up and off of Rehnquist, panting loudly as she did so. She then wobbled as she walked her way out of the room. Ginsburg saw Scalia panting outside of one of the doors. “What’s up with you, Nino?” she asked. 

“Luna…” he said between sighs. 

“You finally had her, did you? Was it as great as it was for me?” Ginsburg smirked. 

“It depends,” said Scalia. “I think it was absolutely wonderful for you, but I liked it too. She’s still in the room scraping herself off the ceiling from how great I was for her, if that tells you anything.”

“It just tells me that Luna simply loves Supreme Court Justices, and I think I already knew that.” Ginsburg grinned. “Makes me wonder why she tried to obliterate us once.”

“Maybe she loved us so much, she just couldn’t take it anymore?” offered up Scalia. 

“That would make sense.” Ginsburg nodded. Marty then came down from the lookout deck.

“Hey, Kiki,” said Marty. “I understand that your time with Justice Marshall was enough to literally destroy an abomination built on destroying all of us forever.” He grinned. 

“Your point?” Ginsburg looked at her husband in confusion. 

“My point is, I’d like to see what all of that is about.”

“Oh, no. You can’t mean that… you don’t mean…”

“Don’t act like it’s a problem, RBG! I let you do what you want!” 

“I have absolutely no problem with it.” Ginsburg smiled funnily. “I just never thought of you as the type of guy to go for that.”

“Well, tonight I am.” Marty giggled. 

“Go talk it over with him if you want to,” Ginsburg purred. “I’ll even watch if you want.”

“You don’t have to just watch. I can certainly please you while he fills me in, and I believe that if I did it would give me a similar reaction to yours.” Marty cracked a huge grin. 

“Like I said, you could ask him if you wanted to.”

Marty looked around the ship until he found the room he was searching for. He opened the door to find Justice Marshall sprawled out across the bed, passively stroking his rod of justice as it poked out of his finely striped suit. 

Marty walked in and started to shake. “Hello. I was wondering if you could do me a bit of a favor,” he said. 

“And what would that be?”

“I… I was wondering if you could fill me in for a while while I gave myself to RBG… if that’s not too much to ask or anything.” Marty covered his face as it blushed loudly. 

“Now, Marty, you’re just as cute as Ruthy.” Marshall gave off a bright, friendly smile. “Any Ginsburg is fine for me, and I would be perfectly happy to fill you in.”

Suddenly, Ginsburg came up behind Marty. “Did you get what you wanted?” she asked. 

Marty turned around. “Not yet.” He winked at Ginsburg happily. 

“I’d love it for you to get the same experience I had,” said Ginsburg. “That would be absolutely wonderful.”

“Well, it’s definitely going to happen now,” said Marty. He winked again and all their clothes suddenly dissipated. 

Ginsburg walked over to the bed, and Marshall got off of it. Ginsburg then draped herself over the soft surface. Marty placed himself over her body, looking at her hungrily. Then, Marshall mounted over Marty’s body, interlocking his fingers with Ginsburg’s to stabilize him a little. He then took one hand away from Ginsburg and sucked on it a bit. 

Marty then felt his withered entrance being distended by two wet fingers. He twitched a bit in surprise. 

“I just thought I should prep you first. Wouldn’t want to break you or anything.” As Marshall spoke, Marty could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

Marty felt himself being spread apart, and decided to grind himself onto Ginsburg a little. Ginsburg happily pressed back, wondering what would become of this moment. Marshall then pulled his fingers away and made a tube of lubricant appear in his hand. He squirted some off and started to slather his rod of justice with it. Marty’s excitement could only grow as he heard the justice pumping behind him. He then felt a wet knob pressed firmly against his ring. 

When Marshall started pressing into Marty slowly, Marty groaned a little bit from the intense feeling. 

As he got used to it, he almost forgot about the waiting Ginsburg below him. Marty soon remembered and wrapped his legs tightly around Ginsburg as he began to gently enter her. Ginsburg’s warmth softly accepted him, and Marty forged ahead, with Ginsburg feeling herself twitch as he put himself in. Marshall slid farther into Marty’s clutches, spreading him out completely. He then hit a particularly sensitive area, causing Marty to flail about as shocking jolts coursed through him. 

“Wha- oh my… do that again!” Marty thrust quickly into Ginsburg as he yelled out, making Ginsburg start to moan. 

Marshall complied, making Marty feel like pushing harder into Ginsburg. She dripped down her creamy thighs as Marty continued. With every thrust Marshall made against his insides, Marty felt himself climbing higher and higher. He quickly started to throb within Ginsburg, his inner chamber tightening a little. 

Marty then sprayed his energy into Ginsburg, some of it dripping out onto her. As he released in supreme pleasure, his eyes and mouth glowed and shot out beams of light, illuminating Ginsburg greatly. He tightened more, squeezing Marshall’s delight out of him as well, having him soak Marty’s heated insides with his cream. Marty slammed into Ginsburg a bit more, and Ginsburg soon released as well, going limp onto the bed.

Marshall sighed a little and pulled himself out of Marty, swiftly popping his rod out. Marty also pulled out and helped Ginsburg up by holding her hands. 

“All right,” said Ginsburg. “I think it’s time to end this cruise. She held her hands up and fancy clothes appeared back on their bodies again. They walked out of the ship down the ruby carpeted steps, and the other justices and Luna followed.


	18. Candy RBG

Ginsburg then sprouted wings made of tufts and clusters of rainbow feathers, and she took to the air, surveying the land of the Supreme Court afterlife extremely widely. She saw a corner of the afterlife she had not seen before. Marty grew lovely wings made entirely of peacock feathers, and launched himself up into the sky, next to Ginsburg. “I saw somewhere new that we can go,” said Ginsburg. 

“What is it?” asked Marty. 

“It’s a magical candy world!” she shouted. Ginsburg then pointed Marty towards a cluster of candy in the distance, and they swiftly flew towards it. 

As they landed, Ginsburg smiled as she found herself around a forest of rainbow gumdrops, glistening in the bright, overbearing sun. She ran herself into one and instantly bounced off, bouncing between the gumdrops like a candy-coated pinball machine. Marty laughed at her plight, until Ginsburg got planted and stuck right into a harshly violet gumdrop. She bit into its inside, then pulled her head right out of it. Then, Ginsburg started to chew the outside, leaving a large chunk bitten right out of it. 

Ginsburg then noticed another forest, made of swirled candy canes topped by giant puffs of meandering cotton candy. She soared up to a cotton candy puff, and Marty followed. They immersed themselves into the cotton candy and stuffed some into their mouths, feeling it melt delicately. Then, they slid down the candy cane and took two bites right into its side, the sticky minty syrup running right down their necks. 

As they scampered around in the forest, they soon noticed a dank, beautiful cave, and they started to walk right into it. They saw that the rocks on the side of the cave were glimmering in the bright sun, and Ginsburg licked them. “Mmm,” she said. They were sweet. The cave was a rock candy cave!

“Lick the cave!” shouted Ginsburg. 

Marty did so, enjoying the taste as well. The Ginsburgs focused until pith helmets appeared on their heads, took off their wings, and they charged forward into the cave, turning on the lights to see well. The spotlights danced across the cave walls, illuminating the rainbow of rock candy formations that lined the sides. Ginsburg noticed stalactites made from a silvery blue candy hanging from the ceiling of the cave, dripping sweet, deep red syrup from them instead of water. She and Marty got under the stalactites and waited for them to drip right into their mouths, enjoying the bright cherry taste. They then bit off some of the rocky formations, feeling the sharp rocks melt right into their mouths.

The Ginsburgs explored the cave, going slowly deeper into its depths. They soon saw a slide made of polished rock candy, and rode it down the cave, swirling around many bends. Their helmets lit up the dark depths in a bright way, glinting off the candied walls. Then, Ginsburg caught sight of a soft pink animal flying by. It soon hung from the ceiling of the cave. Ginsburg shone her light on the animal, and saw it blowing a bubble from its mouth as it hung from off the ceiling. It was a bubblegum bat!

“Marty, look!” Ginsburg shouted, echoing through the cave. Marty shone his light onto the bubblegum bat as well, and it spread its wings to fly around, the membranes of its wings being made out of stretched bubblegum. They watched the bubblegum bat flying, and they heard it popping bubbles from its mouth while squeaking. The bat then went for a hutch in the side of the wall. The Ginsburgs found a set of rock candy stairs, and climbed up them, each step being a different color. Finally, they found an exit to the cave, and walked out of it, the exit being crowned by a set of honey-golden stalactites.

The Ginsburgs then noticed a looming shape in the distance. They walked together towards it, looking out to see what it could be. As they got closer, they noticed that the shape was actually a mound of fudge, rolling with chocolaty flavor. Ginsburg bounded into the mound and gave a large bite into it, rolling the fudge around in her mouth. Marty did the same, them being caught up in the wonderful taste. Ginsburg then looked up to see Justice Marshall in this land.

“Why, hello!” she said. “I didn’t know you found this place as well!”

“I did, and it’s great. I get to have all the delicious, mouthwatering candy I want, and it replenishes itself too so everyone can have one.” Marshall smiled brightly then faceplanted into the fudge pile, chewing intently as he did so. The Ginsburgs crashed into the pile as well, taking long, loud bites of it. 

As Ginsburg looked up, she noticed someone else walking towards her, but this person looked suspiciously like her. The figure neared her, and Ginsburg could see more details in its appearance. 

It had a similar shape to Ginsburg, but its hair was a luscious pink color and appeared to be made of gossamer spun sugar. Its skin was stark white and had a certain sheen off of it, looking suspiciously like it may be made of peppermint. Its eyes stared out from its face, two verdant gumballs set into its face. Its lips looked just like they were made of bubblegum. It had sharp, long, deep violet nails that looked liked clusters, appearing that they may be made of rock candy. And its body was adorned by a collar made of lacy taffy and a robe made of flowing hard chocolate. Ginsburg started to speak to her candy version. “Hello…?” she asked.

“I am the candy RBG,” she said in a beautiful, syrupy voice. 

“I am the real RBG,” said Ginsburg. “I would love to play with you.”

“So would I,” said the candy RBG. “We can eat delicious candy together, and that would be wonderful for both of us.” The candy RBG shoved her face into the mound of fudge, then Ginsburg shoved her face back in, and they nibbled on the delicious treat. Then, they moved their faces away from the mound, both holding a piece of fudge in their mouths, and the candy RBG held Ginsburg in her arms. She placed her mouth over Ginsburg’s to pass her piece of fudge to her, and Ginsburg kissed back, passing her piece of fudge to the candy RBG. They licked each other’s mouths, reveling in the beautiful tastes of each other.

Finally, the candy RBG pulled away. She pulled up her chocolate robe and the bubblegum dress under it to reveal herself to Ginsburg, brimming with loads of syrup. Ginsburg licked her lips as her mouth watered. She so desperately wanted to know what the candy RBG tasted like. Ginsburg pulled her outfit up as well and spread out her legs. The candy RBG spread her legs and landed onto the real RBG’s face. She leaned her head right into Ginsburg’s pillowy area, and Ginsburg’s legs wrapped her candy-coated head. The candy RBG pulled a lollipop out of the sugary ground and stuck it on Ginsburg’s hair. She cast her bubblegum tongue into Ginsburg’s yoni, licking the slit up and down intensely. 

Ginsburg then sucked on the candy RBG’s passion center, feeling the syrup ooze into her mouth. It hit all the right flavor notes, its sweetness bringing absolute delight to Ginsburg. The candy RBG extended her tongue into Ginsburg to better taste her, and her peppermint cheeks blushed as she realized just how… Ginsburg-y she tasted to her. All the while, Marty was watching intently, the idea of seeing two of them with each other like that amazing and amusing him. They continued to lash their tongues across each other’s surfaces, playing in each other’s fluffy folds. With every motion from each other, each RBG felt themselves burning more and more. Ginsburg tried to nibble a little on the candy RBG’s gummy parts, not damaging her that much but making her let out syrupy moans right into Ginsburg. She ground herself onto the candy RBG’s face, enjoying the feeling of herself being pleasured like that. 

Finally, the candy RBG released onto the real one’s face. Her syrup stuck to Ginsburg’s face, going well with the bruises that she had gotten as well. The real Ginsburg’s legs twitched as she found her release onto the candy RBG’s face, splashing her minty skin with her nectar. They pulled themselves off each other and looked up at Marty. 

“That was an incredible performance,” said Marty happily. “I hope you can do it again for me sometime.”

“She won’t be able to,” said the candy RBG in her wonderful syrupy voice. 

“Why not?” Marty looked at her in confusion. 

“Because she will be eating me up entirely now!” The candy RBG raised her hands in excitement. 

“I will?” asked Ginsburg. “I didn’t know that.”

“Well, you can do that if you want,” said the candy RBG. 

“I’m torn. I mean, I like being with you and everything, but you look so delicious, it would be hard for me to resist.” Ginsburg started by taking the candy RBG’s clothes off her body. She bit into the dark chocolate robe, feeling its texture melt into her mouth. As Ginsburg swallowed the entirety of it, the candy RBG looked on happily. Ginsburg then started to chew on the bubblegum dress, blowing sweet bubbles using it. She swallowed the chunks one at a time until the dress was all gone. Then, Ginsburg took the taffy jabot into her mouth, stretching it out a little.

The candy RBG lay herself out in front of Ginsburg. “I’m all yours to eat now,” she said in her beautiful syrupy voice. Ginsburg started from the candy RBG’s feet, nibbling on her rock candy toenails and swallowing up her peppermint toes. She then started up one of the candy RBG’s legs, sucking on the minty surface, and as she consumed the entirety of one leg she moved to the other one, licking it a little before putting it in her mouth. Ginsburg then swallowed the gummy lower lips of her candy version, and completely consumed her plump rear end. She moved up the candy RBG’s slowly shrinking body, taking huge bites out of her tight stomach. As Ginsburg continued to eat her up, the candy RBG moaned a little. Ginsburg then came to her gumdrop nipples dotting a board-like chest, sucking each before biting it off. She swallowed the candy RBG’s chest completely, then started to suck her fingers one by one, feeling the rock candy nails melt in her mouth. Ginsburg moved up one arm of the candy RBG, the minty flavor bringing her delight, until she got to the shoulder. She did the same treatment to her candy counterpart’s other arm, and then bit into her shoulders. Ginsburg licked the candy RBG’s neck and collar before putting some bites into her mouth. Finally it was time for the head.

“It feels sad to say goodbye to you,” said Ginsburg.

“It won’t be for me. Don’t forget, I will become a part of you forever.” The candy RBG winked one of her gumball eyes.

Ginsburg held the candy RBG’s head and used her tongue to remove her gumball eyes slowly. She chewed them and gave a kiss to her mouth, biting off her gummy lips. Ginsburg sucked the candy RBG’s nose until it melted off, then nibbled the cotton candy hair growing from her head. As Ginsburg finished off her candy version, she heard her scream a little bit as she disappeared into her mouth.

Ginsburg then summoned wings made of an icy blue flame and started off towards the beach which was at Supreme Heights. She felt the waves lap at her feet as she landed and removed her wings. Her feet sunk slowly into the wet sand below them. Suddenly, Ginsburg saw something splashing through the water. She dunked herself into it and followed the splash.


	19. The Convention

Ginsburg then saw a shock of moss-green hair go by her. She looked at the hair and saw a beautiful face below it, and a long, royal purple finned tail poking out of the water besides the face. It was a mermaid! “Why, hello!” shouted Ginsburg happily.

“Hello, RBG,” the mermaid said. “I am Starla, one of the constructs that knows about the Supreme Court. I appreciate what you have done, and in our world we have a similar concept.”

“You do?” asked Ginsburg. “What is it called?”

“It’s called the Sea-preme Court, and I am one of the justices,” said Starla. “It’s just a ceremonial thing, since we resolve our disputes incredibly easily and have no need for any form of law to interpret, but it’s fun anyway. Do you want to see what it’s like?”

“I would,” said Ginsburg.

Starla waved her hands around, and Ginsburg’s legs disappeared, giving way to a lengthy, serpentine, prismatic rainbow tail, with a fin like that of a betta at the end. Her dress was replaced with a gauzy top made out of thin seaweed. Ginsburg splashed her head into the water and started to swim around. She could clearly see Starla’s body now, her tail covered with glimmering, smooth scales and her body having a bra made of two sandy-colored starfish on it.

Ginsburg and Starla started to swim down to the abyssal depths of the ocean, watching it get darker as they slowly descended. Starla parted her hair to reveal an antenna with a bulbous light at the end. The light expanded and lit up the area around them, glowing as they sent themselves lower and lower. Around them were many odd-looking constructs with spiky fins and bulging eyes. Finally, they reached a place lit by its own lighting, looking like diamonds in the sea. The sandy bottom was covered with myriads of starfish, looking like they tiled the floor. Also on the seafloor were silky masses of seaweed, appearing to have a mind of its own as it danced around in the waves.

Ginsburg noticed a large castle that appeared to be made entirely of seashells and immediately started to swim towards it. “Oh, that’s where Queen Mystia lives,” said Starla. “I can’t go there, but you probably can, because you’re RBG and everything. Let’s go to my building.”

Starla led Ginsburg towards a beautiful building that looked like the Supreme Court building, but it was a building of seashells, with nautilus shells crowning the top and a mosaic of shells making up every lovely column. Many shells patterned the top gable, looking very elegant indeed. Seaweed spiraled around the outside of the building. “All right, Ginsy, we can go in here,” Starla said warmly. “I’d simply love for you to see my sisters on the bench. They would love to meet you too.”

Ginsburg noticed eight more mermaids floating behind a table on the bench as they swam into a seaweed-coated, gilded courtroom of sorts. Starla pointed to one with flowing deep red hair, a plump frame, and an indigo seashell bra. “This is Vina,” she said. She pointed to one with a flaming hairdo and a seaweed top similar to that of Ginsburg’s. “This is Lila.” She then pointed to one with flaxen hair in a lengthy, swirly ponytail and a gown made entirely of byssal threads. “This is Kalaya.” She pointed to one with chartreuse hair in odango buns and a bra made of pale seashells. “This is Naia.” She pointed to one with hair as blue as the open sky and a top made of rainbow fish scales. “This is Mina.” She pointed to one with Jeopardy blue hair done up and a brittle star bra. “This is Faya.” She pointed to one with a head of waterfall-like strong purple hair, a built figure, and a seaweed top. “This is Elena.” Finally, Starla showed off a mermaid with a shock of pink hair sticking up from her head and a shell plate on her chest. “And this is Rena.” 

“They’re very pretty,” said Ginsburg.

“Oh my stars, it’s RBG!” shouted Faya as she swam right up to her. The other mermaids soon followed, screaming at her.

“We’ll help you with anything!” screeched Elena.

“I don't really need help right now,” said Ginsburg reservedly.

“We’ll literally do anything within our realm of possibility,” said Lila.

“Maybe later,” said Ginsburg. “Right now, I just want to go to the surface to be with my other friends,” she said to Starla.

“Right away.” They started to swim up to the surface, with Starla turning on her beacon to cut through the darkness of the abyss. They then surfaced, with Ginsburg looking out towards the clouds. She focused for a while and her tail became legs again, and she was left in a sea-green, puffy dress. Ginsburg kicked through the water towards the shore until she got back there. She then looked up to see the other justices, Marty, and Luna as she washed up on the shore.

“Where were you?” asked Marty.

“I was on a little adventure with a cute bunch of mermaids. They seemed so happy to see me. I even became a mermaid for a while to see them as well!” Ginsburg said happily.

“That’s so fun,” said Marty. “I wish I could have been there to see you like that.”

“Hey, while you were away, I noticed a convention starting in the convention center of the hotel,” said Douglas. 

“What kind of convention?” asked Ginsburg. 

“It’s a convention for anime and pop culture.” Douglas grinned. 

“I didn’t even know you knew what anime was!” Ginsburg threw her hands up. 

“Well, when you’re in the afterlife, you get into some odd things. Do you want to cosplay for the convention?”

“I’d love to.” Ginsburg waved her arms and was soon in a gaudy blue, yellow, and pink sorceress outfit, with a long, curled staff and a golden wig on her head. “I’m Dark Magician Girl!” she shouted. 

“Wow, Kiki, you look so beautiful in that outfit!” Marty was clearly impressed with her. Ginsburg grinned. 

Luna smiled, and manifested herself into a flowing indigo dress with stars glittering in it, a ghostly pale crescent moon insignia in a darker indigo splotch on the front, and a wig a similar color to the dress that also had twinkling stars in it and flowed to her lower back. She strapped an indigo unicorn’s horn to her head, and a dark blue tiara also was placed there. “I’m Princess Luna.” She grinned. 

Marty soon appeared into a royal purple wizard’s outfit with a long robe and huge pointed hat. He held a pointed staff in his right hand. “Since you're a Dark Magician Girl, I guess I’ll be a Dark Magician,” he said. 

Douglas focused and he got a massive, pointy wig with red shapes on the tip of its dark points and lightning bolts of gold going through the points. He wore a dark sleeveless shirt, a deep blue jacket behind him as a cape, infinitely tight pants, and two belts. A metallic structure with five rectangular card holders in it appeared on his left arm. “I’m Yami Yugi now,” he said. 

Scalia used the power of the world to change himself into a dainty sailor suit that he almost appeared to be bursting out of. A wheaty wig appeared on his head, with odango buns and ribbons of hair running down. “In the name of the moon, I will dissent,” he said. Ginsburg giggled at the sight. 

Marshall then made an outfit appear onto him. He got a leafy green long cap and tunic, with a belt full of weaponry, a river blue shield with a three-triangle symbol strapped to his arm, and a sword placed upon his back. “Hyah!” he shouted. 

“Oh, if only I was Zelda instead of the Dark Magician Girl…” lamented Ginsburg cutely. 

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go to the convention!” Douglas led them towards the hotel and they started to walk in. They went towards the area with the convention trappings. Ginsburg found a room with many booths in it, so she went in. The other justices, Luna, and Marty followed her right in. 

Ginsburg noticed a variety of cosplaying constructs staffing the booths. Each booth was stacked high with mounds and mounds of merchandise. Ginsburg walked up to a booth staffed by a beautiful woman with shocking, spiky yellow hair, yellow ears with dark tips sticking up from her head, bold red circles attached to her cheeks, a short yellow dress, and a large lightning bolt shape strapped behind her. Her table had stuffed toys of unusual-looking animals stacked upon it. Ginsburg looked around in awe at the many plushies. “I love Pokémon!” she shouted in a very high voice. 

“Oh, it’s you, RBG!” the cosplaying construct exclaimed. “I didn’t know you would ever like what I did!”

Ginsburg then saw a plushie of an ivory snow moth, its feathered antennae sticking out and a fluffy bustle on its chest. “It’s Frosmoth!” Ginsburg yelled. She then noticed a stuffed toy that looked like an iguana-green teddy bear within a moss-green jelly casing. “Reuniclus, too! I can’t believe it!”

“And you don’t have to pay anything, since this is your wonderful afterlife!”

Ginsburg picked up the two plushies she had looked at, then found nearby them a backpack that looked like a cute, snowy creature with sharply red eyes, ribbon feelers flowing from its head, a long, fluffy tail, and gaudy golden rings around the ribbons on its head. She stuffed the plushies into the backpack and slung it over her back. 

Ginsburg then noticed a booth staffed by a person with a lumpy brown mullet, a silvery cape, and a necklace containing a card with a spacy orange swirl surrounding a black hole. He started speaking to Ginsburg immediately. “Hey, RBG! I didn’t know you liked Yu-Gi-Oh! And now I’m seeing a Dark Magician RBG Girl.”

Ginsburg walked over to the booth, where she found many stuffed toys made to look like Yu-Gi-Oh creatures. She played with an oversized one that looked just like a white dragon with blue eyes. Ginsburg then saw a plushie that had the form of a catlike woman with blush pink skin. A petunia purple fan-like headdress stood above her head, she wore a gaudy eye mask with a golden crescent shape on it, hot pink hair flowed from behind her head, her outfit was pink and purple with silvery blue ribbons running off of it, and golden rings ringed her long, rangy limbs. “Lunalight Cat Dancer!” shouted Ginsburg, stuffing the beautiful plushie into her backpack. She then noticed a plushie that looked like a long, serpentine sky-blue dragon with bright golden embellishments, a sea foam green mane, and shimmering rose-pink wings that looked just like fairy wings, but larger. “Ancient Fairy Dragon!” Ginsburg stuffed the dragon plushie into her bag. She then saw a plushie that looked like a leaf-green tiger wearing a Chinese dragon made of bark as armor. “Naturia Exterio! That’s such an awesomely obscure card I can’t believe that you included it,” she said. 

“Well, this is a world of your dreams.” The cosplaying construct winked boldly. 

Ginsburg put the Exterio into her bag, then picked out a case with golden things in it, which included a necklace that bore a golden pyramid-shaped 3D puzzle with an eye on it, a necklace that had a ring on it with five points hanging from it and a triangle with an eye on it in the middle, an axe-like rod with an eye on it, an eye-shaped sphere, a necklace with an eye shape on it, a set of scales with an eye shape in the middle, and an ankh-shaped key. She then walked off towards a booth staffed by a woman with a fluffy mane of shimmering pastel pink and yellow hair, secondary eyes painted below her real eyes, a distended oval on her forehead, a gossamer outfit with bright pink leg warmers, and a jewel stuck into her belly button. Atop the table, Ginsburg found many unusual plushies. 

“These look interesting!” chirped Ginsburg. “What are they for?”

The cosplaying construct smiled. “They’re from Steven Universe, a show about gem characters made of hard light, and the fusions that they create.”

“That sounds interesting,” said Ginsburg. She looked through the pile and found a plushie as green as sea foam. It had four angry-looking eyes, two long, rangy arms, four thick legs with broad hands instead of feet, a pointy moss-green nose, and a foamy white mane extending from the top of its head. “I think I like this one,” said Ginsburg, stuffing it into her backpack. 

Ginsburg noticed more booths, one staffed by a woman with cobalt skin and russet hair in a ponytail, fins sprouting from her face. Another booth had a muscular woman with a dark blue suit exposing her massive arms and a shock of pointy bright pink hair on her head. Ginsburg thought those booths looked interesting, but didn’t want to go to them. She then noticed a booth with a gray-skinned woman behind it, a dark bodysuit with a cerise stylized Pisces symbol on it hugging her body, masses of dark hair coming out from behind her head, and two extremely lengthy horns topping her head. In her right hand, she held a golden double-ended trident. 

Ginsburg walked over to it, finding the woman too striking to ignore. On the table, she noticed a variety of weird items. They included a set of bold red rectangular earmuffs with pictures of cartoony squids on the muff parts, a funny-looking rainbow hammer with a blocky head, a cobalt pincer at the end of its handle, and a bubble with dainty blue D8 dice in it in back of the head, a neon green rifle, a deep red sword with a frog head on the hilt, a set of knitting needles that looked just like pale porcupine quills, and a plushie of a bright pink girl with messy hair, one bendy horn and one horn that looked like a cat ear, goggles on her adorable face with huge eyes and a cat mouth, and a ghostly lower body. Ginsburg grinned in confusion and put all those items into her backpack. 

After that moment of confusion, Ginsburg noticed a booth that had many items that appeared unrelated. Many bottles of marble soda filled the front shelf and anime figures from all kinds of series stood atop the back shelf. Ginsburg came up to the booth to find that no one was there. She took a bottle of marble soda, popped it open, and drank it up, much to her delight. Ginsburg then saw two figures that caught her eye on the top shelf. One was a majestic girl with flowing soft pink hair and an angelic pale gown that adorned her body, flowing into the distance with many stars inside the back of it. Her eyes were an unsettling golden. The other figure had extremely dark purple hair and a demonic, dark outfit on her body, and dark angel wings made entirely of dark purple feathers, but was a cute girl just like the other one. Ginsburg scaled the shelves to get those items and placed them into her backpack. 

Then, Ginsburg noticed a stack of small boxes in the distance. She looked at them to find that they all contained Funko Pop figures, little figurines with oversized square heads with dot eyes. Ginsburg immediately found a Funko Pop of herself, which didn’t surprise her, because she knew they existed. She was surprised, though, to see Funko Pops of all the other justices that had died. 

Ginsburg stared at the Funko Pops for a while, then noticed another booth. Running this booth was a person dressed as a stick-figure flower with a bright yellow flowerhead, a cartoony face, and soft pink petals. Ginsburg found plushies on the table. One looked like the flower the person was dressed as, and others had different object shapes with similar faces, from a leafy green leaf to a pinkish red stapler to a metallic saw. Ginsburg placed the leaf into her backpack, then added the lilac light switch plushie and the lavender fence plushie. 

After getting everything that she wanted, Ginsburg returned to the other justices, Marty, and Luna. “This is a great place!” she shouted. “Thanks for showing me to it!” she told Douglas. 

“Well, I’m always glad to share wonderful experiences with you,” said Douglas. “Do you want to go see a panel now?”

“I’d love to.” Ginsburg walked off towards the panel rooms, and inside one of the rooms, she found the woman with the shimmering pink and yellow wig. That woman was leading a massive crowd of people in a singalong. Ginsburg didn’t know the words to any of the songs, but she sat down in a chair anyway and listened to them. Then, the beginning notes of the final song started to play, and Ginsburg somehow knew every word and began singing along with the crowd rapturously. 

“This is Garnet  
Back together  
And I’m never going down at the hands of the likes of you  
Because I’m so much better  
And every part of me is saying go get her  
The two of us ain’t gonna follow your rules  
Come at me without any of your fancy tools  
Let’s go, just me and you  
Let’s go, just one on two  
Go ahead and try to hit me if you’re able  
Can’t you see that my relationship is stable?  
I can see you hate the way we intermingle  
But I think you’re just mad ‘cause you’re single  
And you’re not gonna stop what we made together  
We are gonna stay like this forever  
If you break us apart, we’ll just come back newer  
And we’ll always be twice the gem that you are   
I am made of love  
This is who we are  
This is who I am  
And if you think you can stop me then you need to think again  
Because I am a feeling  
And I will never end  
And I won’t let you hurt my planet  
And I won’t let you hurt my friends  
Go ahead and try to hit me if you’re able  
Can’t you see that my relationship is stable?  
I know you think I’m not something you’re afraid of  
Because you think that you’ve seen what I’m made of  
But I am even more than the two of them  
Everything they care about is what I am  
I am their fury  
I am their patience  
I am a conversation  
I am made of love and it’s stronger than you  
I am made of love and it’s stronger than you  
I am made of love…”

Ginsburg felt a strange warmth arise inside her as she finished the song. She then started to leave the room, with the other justices, Marty, and Luna following behind her. 

Then, Ginsburg noticed a path to a room with video games in it. She started to walk down the path, then went right into the room. The first games that Ginsburg noticed were the rhythm games, with their flashing lights. Ginsburg placed herself on the rhythm pad of one of them, with its glowing arrows and bright screen. She pressed a button on the screen to turn on a song that sounded like it was straight from an anime theme song. Ginsburg swiftly stepped on the arrow buttons to the rhythm of the song, vibing with the music greatly. She finished the game, getting an astronomically high score on it. 

Ginsburg then turned to the games which had controllers near to them. She placed herself in front of a screen, then picked up a controller. Luna sat down next to her and picked up the other controller. Ginsburg turned on the screen, and majestic music blared. The title screen showed that it was a game called Supreme Smash Justices. 

Ginsburg turned the screen to a large character select screen that appeared to have pictures of every justice that had ever existed, including the ones still living. She immediately selected the picture that represented herself. Luna selected a picture of the sitting justice Neil Gorsuch. They were quickly taken to a stage selector, and Ginsburg chose the one that looked like the outside of the Supreme Court. The screen then lit up with that environment, imbued with images of Ginsburg and Gorsuch. 

Ginsburg made her character run up to the Gorsuch character, and Gorsuch gave her a kick in the face, making her damage meter go up. Ginsburg then launched her head at Gorsuch, but Gorsuch blocked the attack. Ginsburg then grabbed Gorsuch by the collar through his guard and threw him behind her swiftly. A sword made of a candy cane appeared in the arena, and Ginsburg dashed to pick it up. She then leaped up and slashed at Gorsuch with the sword, but Gorsuch hit her out of the air, making her drop her sword. Gorsuch picked up the sword and slashed it into Ginsburg. They beat on each other for a while, and Gorsuch appeared to be winning.

Then, a glowing orb of light appeared in the arena. Ginsburg split it in half with one kick, then started to glow brightly like the orb did. Her real counterpart pressed a button on her controller, and Ginsburg summoned a massive gleaming golden statue of Lady Justice. The statue hit Gorsuch out of the arena with her sword and scales. 

Ginsburg cheered and threw her hands up. “Yeah! I won!”

“Lucky!” shouted Luna. Scalia then came up to Ginsburg, having finished his game of Overwatch. 

“Hey, RBG! There’s a rave going on in just a few minutes,” he said happily. 

“I better dress right for it.” Ginsburg smiled. 

“I’d be okay with wearing my Sailor Moon costume, and your Dark Magician Girl one looks just fine for it, but you do you.” Scalia turned away and walked off. 

Ginsburg walked into the room of shopping booths and found one with lots of items of clothing. She picked up a pastel rainbow wig, a headband containing huge, mechanical, light pink cat ears, an ornate jabot of rainbow colors, a shirt with a glow-in-the-dark image of a rainbow-maned, golden-horned unicorn on it, rainbow checkerboard shoes, and a skirt with rainbow panels that looked just like the Wheel of Fortune. Ginsburg waved her hands and the items all appeared on her body, with her Dark Magician Girl outfit disappearing. She also got glowing bracelets around her arms, a necklace with a resin glitter shaker shaped like a Nintendo DS attached to it, and fancy shimmery rainbow wings on her back. Her face also cleaned itself of all bruises, and became topped with glittery, showy makeup. Ginsburg grabbed two screaming green glow sticks and started to spin them as she walked towards the room where the rave was taking place. 

She was immediately greeted by a dark room lit by low rainbow lighting, the glow sticks of other people, and projected screens of anime clips on the walls. The current song playing was The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku. Ginsburg raved to the music, twirling her glow sticks around intensely and enjoying the supersonic singing of the robotic voice singing the song. 

She then noticed Scalia, wearing, instead of his Sailor Moon outfit, an inhumanly tight leather suit with many buckles and lit by embedded fiber-optic lights. “That’s an… interesting choice of outfit,” said Ginsburg. 

“Thank you,” said Scalia. “I mean it to be.”

Ginsburg then saw the other justices, Luna, and Marty all in their cosplay outfits, dancing to the music, which had since switched to a blaring hyperpop song, without a care, and twirling their loudly glowing glow sticks. Luna’s wings had pearlescent glowing lights on them. They all danced in a group, letting the vibes of the music course through their body. 

Then, Ginsburg noticed a pair of pale glowing eyes in the distance. She walked over to them, and Scalia followed. While Scalia followed, he felt his suit pressing him tightly, and as he did so he felt like he was starting to harden in his suit. His hardness was soon confirmed, as he could see the glowing eyes belonged to a being that looked rather like Ginsburg, but robotic with rivets, steel wool hair, turning joints on her exposed body with wires in it, and bright shining skin.


	20. Robotic RBG

The robotic RBG started to speak in a synthetic voice, her mouth moving in time with her words, but her voice coming from a synthetic speaker within her throat. “I am Ruth Bader Gins-borg,” she said. “And you are Scalia.”

“I am! I am Scalia!” Scalia shouted. 

“My counterpart is here as well. Would you two like to go back to my room for a great time?”

“I would absolutely love to,” said Ginsburg with a smile. 

“I would as well.” Scalia grinned in a lecherous manner. The robotic RBG led them towards the elevator, and they followed her brightly. They climbed into the elevator together, and went up to a high floor. As they got out of the glass elevator, they walked towards the robotic RBG’s room. 

The robotic RBG placed her legs on the bed, her legs spread out invitingly. But there was nothing but flat metal between them. She pressed a button on her side, opening a panel between her legs to reveal a gaping hole with silicone surroundings. “It’s for you, Nino,” she said in her robotic voice. 

Scalia manipulated a zipper near his crotch to reveal his rod of justice. He placed himself over the robotic RBG’s body and rubbed his bulging tip onto her hole. As Scalia rubbed himself against her, she started vibrating a little, sending little shocks through his body. He then started to press himself into the robotic RBG, and her insides immediately gripped him tightly. Scalia ran his hands over the robotic RBG’s cool body, continuing to move inwards. As Scalia continued burying himself into the robotic RBG, she vibrated harder and harder, and her insides acted like a vise around him. Despite her tight grip, he started to thrust into her, repeatedly pressing himself against a button inside her that sent pleasing waves to her mainframe. As Scalia’s rod thrust faster and harder, the robotic RBG also started to vibrate harder. Scalia then felt himself start to throb as he felt close. But the robotic RBG sensed his climb and made her vibrations softer. Scalia whined as he felt the pressure subside. The robotic RBG increased her humming vibration again, and Scalia throbbed even harder inside her. She then brought it down again.

“You’re a bad girl, Gins-borg,” said Ginsburg. “Just finish him off already, he’s about to cry.”

Scalia’s eyes watered as he desperately tried to grind himself into his peak. He felt like he was about to burst as the robotic RBG vibrated as hard as she possibly could. Just one more thrust into her, and he would…

The robotic RBG brought herself completely still.

Scalia madly throbbed. He was at the very precipice of release, and yet he could not. He was so frustrated he could have slapped the robotic RBG right then and there, but he held back. 

The robotic RBG’s tightness and vibrations increased to their maximum values, and that was enough to make Scalia crest his peak, exploding his passion into her. He knew that any more pleasure would just vaporize him, so he pulled out of her, basking in his steely delight.

“I can please you too, Ginsy,” said the robotic RBG. She pressed another button on her side, and another panel between her legs opened, revealing a long, metallic rod studded with rings of rivets. Ginsburg happily lifted her skirt as she lay back onto the bed.

The robotic RBG placed her cold body above Ginsburg’s warm one, and teased her entrance with the tip of her rod. She started to vibrate against Ginsburg’s area, shooting little jolts of pleasure through Ginsburg’s body almost immediately. The robotic RBG began to press into Ginsburg, the metallic tip spreading her out delightfully. As Ginsburg tightened around her robotic counterpart, the rivets sensed her tightness and shot messages of pleasure into the robotic RBG’s mainframe. Ginsburg gasped at the odd feeling of the cold rivets as the robotic RBG delved into her warm depths. Finally, the robotic RBG reached the very insides of Ginsburg, madly vibrating inside her. Ginsburg pressed up against her metallic counterpart as she felt her strong thrusts pushing against her. She moaned and grunted as her motions met the robotic RBG’s. Then, a surprise hit Ginsburg as the robotic RBG’s rod started to rotate inside her. With the new movement, her vibrations also increased, the waves of pleasure hitting Ginsburg harshly. The robotic RBG pumped herself into the real one as hard as she could, intensely pushing hard against her soft insides. Her humming rivets rubbed hard on Ginsburg’s fluttering walls. As Ginsburg pushed back against her, the robotic RBG began to vibrate even harder, bringing Ginsburg to supreme heights as the pleasure coursed through her.

Then, her vibrations started to decrease.

Ginsburg looked up at her robotic counterpart in surprise and tried to grind against her some more. The robotic RBG started to vibrate hard again as she thrust herself into her organic version, pushing her inner limits out hard. Ginsburg felt herself start to climb again, enjoying the wonderful feeling. The robotic RBG decreased her vibrations a little bit again, keeping Ginsburg on the absolute edge of a shattering release. Then, she pleased her some more with a few hard thrusts into her.

The robotic RBG’s glowing eyes met the soft verdant eyes of the real one, and she pulled out of her, leaving Ginsburg’s walls emptied out and clenching. She felt her pleasure slowly fading away from her as she lay down on the bed in desperation. It seemed like forever before the robotic RBG started to push in again, bringing Ginsburg pleasure and delight. She turned her vibrations to the absolute highest amount, finally bringing Ginsburg off and making her shake intensely as she gripped the sheets together.

Ginsburg panted as her robotic version started to pull out of her. She felt herself still tingling from the robotic RBG’s intense vibrations. But she worried as she saw the robotic RBG’s eyes start to dim. “What’s going on?” she asked her metallic counterpart.

“You released so hard… I think it’s going to break me with how much wetness you got right onto me… it got all in my wires and crevices…” The robotic RBG’s voice lowered as she spoke, and she sparked with little golden shrapnel explosions.

Finally, the robotic RBG’s eyes turned off. She had shut down for good. There seemed to be no bringing her back. 

“Well, at least I can still be inside her,” said Scalia.

“No, you can’t,” said Ginsburg. “That would be violating her, and that is very rude. Instead, you can have me. I’d be perfectly happy to be with you, even if I can’t vibrate like she did.”

“I don’t think I want you now,” said Scalia softly. “She tired me out pretty good with her hot vibrating action.”

Ginsburg and Scalia walked out of their room and rode the glass elevator right down to the lobby. They got out to see the other justices, Marty, and Luna, who all seemed pretty happy from the convention. Then, they walked on the beach and there they found the justices who were not interested in going to the convention.


	21. Jeopardy

Meanwhile, in the ruins of the Supreme Court afterlife jail, two justices were cooking up a scheme.

“That Scalia guy seems very strange,” said Taney. “I have watched what he did in life, and he seemed to have the weirdest relationships.”

“I know!” exclaimed McReynolds. “He was best friends with this crazy Ginsburg person. Now when you see someone named Ginsburg, you know it’s bad news.”

“I know, right? I think we should stop Scalia and Ginsburg, and anyone associated with them, because they are so wrong and should not exist,” said Taney.

“I agree,” said McReynolds. “Let’s make a plan to annihilate them once and for all.”

Back at the beach, Brandeis looked back at Ginsburg. “Ginsburg! I have something interesting that you might want to do,” said Brandeis.

“What is it?” Ginsburg looked at the other justice in an interested manner.

“We can go between afterlives, and I would like to show you the game show one, since you did watch a lot of game shows in life.” Brandeis smiled. “It’s ruled by Gene Rayburn, but since Alex Trebek is dead, there’s also a place for you to play Jeopardy, if you’re into that.”

“Oh, I’d love to play Jeopardy,” said Ginsburg.

“Come along with me,” said Brandeis, as he extended his hand to Ginsburg’s hand. He led her to the front gate of the Supreme Court afterlife, then leaped off of the cloud. They soared through the air, without any wings, to another gate. A man holding a long and skinny microphone stood at the front of the gate.

“Ah, Brandeis! Ruler of the Supreme Court afterlife!” shouted the man. “I’m Gene Rayburn, and I run this place. I see you brought company.”

“Yes, it’s another great justice. Her name is Ruth Bader Ginsburg, and she wants to play Jeopardy with Alex Trebek.” Brandeis grinned.

Gene raised his hands, and the gates of the game show afterlife opened up. Ginsburg and Brandeis slowly walked through the gates. They climbed beautiful stairs made up entirely of clouds to a studio, with cobalt blue walls and the JEOPARDY logo on the side, lit up in sparkling lights bordering the letters.

They entered the studio through the sliding doors with a whoosh. Inside the studio, Ginsburg noticed Alex Trebek standing at a high podium, and a set of three podiums in a bright royal blue color. Behind the leftmost one was Wilford Brimley, and behind the rightmost one was Herman Cain, with the middle one being entirely empty.

“Why, hello, Ruth Bader Ginsburg! You don’t look like Ginsburg right now, but your outfit is surely amazing!” said Alex Trebek, in his smooth voice. “Would you like to play with us? We really need a third player.”

Ginsburg grinned. “I’d love to play with you.” She placed herself behind the empty middle podium, and using the light pen supplied to her, she inscribed the name “Ruth” into the front of the podium. 

“Here are the categories,” said Alex Trebek. “New Hampshire. Middle ‘G’. Each word has a G in the middle, remember that. Musical Comedy. Top Google Searches of 2020. Game Shows. And finally, Supreme Court Justices. Wilford, where do we start?”  
“I’ll take Musical Comedy for 200,” he said.

“This song by ‘Weird Al’ Yankovic parodies ‘Beat It.’” Alex Trebek intoned the clue in his signature, monotone voice. Ginsburg knew this one, so she rang in.

“What is Eat It?” Ginsburg said brightly.

“Correct. Pick one,” said Alex Trebek.

“Supreme Court Justices for 200, please.” Ginsburg knew exactly which category she wanted to pick from.

“This justice served on the court from her confirmation in 1993 to her death on September 18, 2020.”

Ginsburg grinned lightly as she buzzed in. “Who is Ruth Bader Ginsburg?”

“Right. Pick again.”

“Supreme Court for 400.”

“Bearing the name Antonin, this conservative justice often went by Nino.”

“Who is Scalia?” Ginsburg buzzed in with a jerk.

“Right.”

“Supreme Court for 600.”

“The first one of Trump’s three picks, nominated and confirmed in 2017.”

“Who is Gorsuch?” Ginsburg pressed the button faster this time.

“You’re right.”

“Supreme Court for 800.”

“This longest-serving justice was almost impeached for an interview of his being in an adult magazine.”

Ginsburg hit the button hard. “Who is Douglas?”

“Correct. Select again.”

“Supreme Court for a thousand.”

“Answer? Daily Double.” The Daily Double sirens rang out through the studio.

“I’ve always wanted to say this, Alex. Let’s make it a true Daily Double.”

“All right, then. FDR nominated this rock-solid justice to become the Chief Justice.”

Ginsburg got the pun in the clue immediately. “Who is Stone?”

“You got it!” Ginsburg’s point value doubled up.

As Ginsburg blazed through the rest of the round, Wilford and Herman got some answers right, but Ginsburg came out ahead of the game at the end of the round. It was time for Double Jeopardy now, and Alex Trebek was about to read out the categories.

“The categories this time are: English History, Apps, Potent Potables, Crossword Clues “M”, Fast Food, and finally, Before & After, you know how that works.”

Wilford had the lowest total, so he chose first. “Before & After for 400, please.”

Ginsburg found both Daily Doubles in this round, getting them both correct, so the game became a runaway easily. It was time for the ceremonial Final Jeopardy, to see if Ginsburg could increase her point total even more. She made a meaty wager on the category of Card Games, just to see what it was like.

Finally, it was time for Alex Trebek to read the clue. “This trading card game, created by Kazuki Takahashi, is known for having types of cards like Xyz and Link. You have 30 seconds. Good luck,” he said.

Ginsburg knew the answer immediately. She inscribed, “What is Yu-Gi-Oh?” into the podium, and enjoyed the orchestrated think music playing around her. As the music ended, it was time for Alex Trebek to announce the results.

As he did, he noted that Wilford wagered 500 points and Herman wagered a thousand points, and though they got the question right, they did not even come close to catching Ginsburg.  
“Ruth could not be caught,” said Alex Trebek. “Did she get it right? She did!” The answer was revealed to everyone. Ginsburg then looked up into the crowd and saw all the other justices, Marty, and Luna clapping for her, all in sets of fancy clothes. She happily dashed from her podium into the audience, losing herself in Marty’s arms. 

“Wait!” shouted Alex Trebek. “Do you want to play Jeopardy again?” he asked. “You are the new Jeopardy champion after all!”

“No, thanks,” said Ginsburg. “I think that’s enough Jeopardy for me. I recommend you let the other two return instead, because I have an unusual sympathy for them.”

“If it’s fine by you, it’s fine by me.” Alex Trebek smiled. “I still think I should give you something for winning. How about a nice donut?” The host produced a donut absolutely brimming with clusters of rainbow sprinkles from inside his suit. Ginsburg scurried down to the stage again, and grabbed the donut quickly, shoving it into her mouth happily. She moved herself back to the crowd watching her, and grinned at them.

“Do you want me to satisfy you after your victory?” Marshall grinned as he looked at Ginsburg intently.

“I would surely love that from you.” Ginsburg blushed and squealed as she covered her face.

“Then we may go to my luxurious estate in the Supreme Court afterlife to make that happen.” Marshall grabbed Ginsburg’s hand and started to walk with her towards the exit of the game show afterlife. They then sprouted showy pink butterfly wings and soared off towards the Supreme Court afterlife. Brandeis immediately opened the gates of that world to allow them in, and they walked past the gates, having their wings dissipate as they started towards the mansion. It was especially plush, with leafy golden columns framing the imposing entrance.


	22. Satisfied

Ginsburg pushed open the door, and they walked right into the building. They went up a set of golden, red-carpeted stairs, to an intricate bedroom. The walls were covered with golden filigree, and the bed had a deep velvety red blanket covering it. The blanket had a bunch of pastel pink rose petals on top of it, spelling out RBG. The front wall of the room had an impressive flat-screen television on it.

“I have something for you, Ruthy.” Marshall reached behind the bed and produced a pale wand of sorts, its sleek body topped by a thick, rubbery head. A wire connected the wand to an outlet in the wall. “This device will bring you to supreme delight, if you just use it correctly.”

“I know how to use it,” said Ginsburg, making the clothes disappear from her body. She sat herself up onto the bed, propped up by the Ginsburg body pillow that also stood on there, and squeezed the wand between her thighs, the head making contact with her soft area. Ginsburg then hit the switch on the wand’s body, and felt it start to send intense vibrations through her body. She rubbed herself against it to increase her pleasure, staring intently at Marshall as she did so. Ginsburg bucked wildly against the vibrating wand, and as she moved her hips, she closed her eyes, bringing herself to a different place in her mind. In that place, the justice was pounding relentlessly into her, almost breaking her with his rod of justice. Ginsburg felt waves hit her hard as she kept moving herself against the wand. She let out wailing moans as she continued to press herself onto the object bringing her such delight. Ginsburg then opened her eyes, and she noticed that Marshall had started to harden in his suit. His hardness increased as he looked at Ginsburg pleasuring herself intensely. Ginsburg’s eyes dilated as she brought herself to supreme heights, feeling herself about to release onto it.

Finally, Ginsburg met with her peak, wildly flailing as she fell back onto the bed and released the wand from her grip. She let her wetness drip immensely onto her creamy thighs, which were marked with red from holding the wand between them. Ginsburg’s yoni twitched and tingled as she reached to the wand to turn it off, laying back onto her pillow.

“Oh, Ruthy, that was definitely a lot, wasn’t it?” Marshall grinned. “You must have liked it a lot, and yet I can tell that you want even more. You are insatiable, but I love that about you. I’d be happy to be with you.” He reached to the side of the bed and pulled out a remote from the drawer. “Do you want to watch something while I bring you to new heights?”

“What about Wheel of Fortune?” Ginsburg sighed.

Marshall turned on the screen, interacting with the menu of many shows until he got to Wheel of Fortune. He then made his outfit disappear, revealing his almost painfully steely rod of justice, and placed Ginsburg onto the bed. As Marshall made the show come to life, he rubbed himself against Ginsburg’s immensely soaked area. Ginsburg rubbed back, moaning from how tender she was after she made herself peak. He continued to press against her, enjoying the feeling of how slickened she was. Ginsburg stared at the screen, enjoying what was on it.

As the second puzzle of the show came on, Marshall gave a passionate grunt as he started to push himself into Ginsburg.

Ginsburg gave a high moan at the incredible feeling. She pushed herself back against him as her insides were spread out completely. Her lips wrapped him intensely as she spread her legs out. Marshall grinned and slid himself into Ginsburg’s wetness, feeling her wrapped so tightly around him it felt like she was about to squeeze all the release from him. He protracted his motions so that his rod of justice glistened in the light from her dripping nectar on him. Finally, Marshall pressed himself entirely into Ginsburg. As he did so, it felt like he was crushing Ginsburg’ insides somehow, but Ginsburg enjoyed it, pressing herself hard against him. Marshall made a tight grip onto Ginsburg’s wrists as he started his powerful motions, moving in and almost out of her with great intensity. He pressed her limits with every thrust, as she pushed back against them, meeting each one in the middle. Ginsburg felt a wave hit her hard every time Marshall pushed into her delicate insides. She dripped even more as the feeling intensified, not even being able to focus on the show that was on as her vision blurred.

Finally, Ginsburg had climbed to her peak, waving her arms around as she fell onto the bed. “Aah!” she screamed as she flung herself over the precipice.

Ginsburg’s walls tightened as she released, which brought Marshall to his release as well. He throbbed madly inside Ginsburg, and shot ropes of his release into Ginsburg’s velvety cave. As he released, he continued to thrust into her, bringing her over her limit and making her whine. Ginsburg couldn’t take it anymore as Marshall pulled out of her and grabbed her hand while he pulled her up to stabilize her.

“So, how was that?” Marshall smiled and winked at Ginsburg.

“As usual, it was incredible. It’s so wonderful that I can go to you whenever I need to be delighted that way. But that’s not the only passion I love about you. I think I may be in love with your passion for justice for everyone, and in all areas. That’s what I think is really wonderful about you.” Ginsburg gave a bright grin.

“Thank you, Ruthy. I think you have had similar ideals, which I find amazing. If only you would have lived longer to bring your fairness to all.”

“But then I wouldn’t have been able to see you as soon. I still remember that time when I argued a case before you, and it was the best moment of my life that doesn’t involve me being on the Supreme Court.”

“I’ll take what I can get.”

Suddenly, the door swung open. Supreme Court Justice William O. Douglas stood in the doorway, his own impressive rod of justice sticking out of his suit. “Hello,” he said boldly. “I came here to speak to Ginsy.”

“I am Ginsy!” Ginsburg shouted. “What do you want me to do?”

“I see my friend on the bench has already satisfied you, but do you have enough energy for me?” Douglas winked and looked at Ginsburg intently. 

“Anything for you. You’re a wonderful justice, too.”

Douglas lurched over to Ginsburg and started to place himself into her mouth. Ginsburg’s lips immediately wrapped him, and she licked his tip harshly. She started to drive her head down his veiny rod, her tongue trying to wrap around the surface. Douglas grabbed Ginsburg’s hair as he started to thrust into her, trembling as he pushed himself ahead into her mouth. Ginsburg’s lips wrapped him tighter, and her tongue flicked against him as she sucked him harder, drawing in her cheeks to add more suction. Douglas harshly pushed all the way in, making contact with the back of Ginsburg’s throat and almost making her gag. He started to pound intensely into her mouth, and she softly moved against him. Douglas felt himself being hit by shocks of pleasure as Ginsburg’s wet mouth surrounded him. As Douglas continued to push against Ginsburg’s mouth, Marshall watched them intently, deriving pleasure from the idea of Ginsburg pleasuring a justice he liked. Douglas kept on bucking against Ginsburg as she felt him with her tongue. Then, his eyes dilated as he started to pulse inside of Ginsburg’s mouth.

Finally, Douglas released into Ginsburg’s mouth, staining the inside of it with his intense, warm release. He pulled out and left streams of his material across her soft, rosy lips. Ginsburg took it all in, enjoying how it felt for her as well. Ginsburg wobbled as she stood up, and her and Marshall materialized fancy clothes onto their bodies again. 

Ginsburg sprouted wings of soft light and soared out of the mansion, towards her own estate. She walked up the marble stairs of it, into the door, and up the inside stairs. In her bedroom, she noticed Marty laying on the bed, in a lovely seductive pose. Ginsburg could even see a bulge at the bottom of his outfit. “Kiki, you’re back!” shouted Marty. “I would love to be with you right now,” he said happily. “But can it be in a slightly different way?” He winked at her.

“What do you mean?” Ginsburg led him to say more with her question.

“I know how I’m usually inside you, and I find that wonderful. But how would you like to sprout a rod and pound into me? It’s okay if you don’t, but I was just suggesting the idea.”

“Oh, Marty, I would love to do that to you!” Ginsburg smiled brightly. She focused and her flowing dress disappeared from her body. Marty focused as well to remove his lovely suit. Ginsburg waved her arms, and out from the area above her yoni sprouted a bulging rod crossed with thick, purpling veins.

“I love seeing you this way,” said Marty. “Makes me immediately think of how it would be like inside me.” Marty hardened to his full potential as he looked at Ginsburg’s own rod. He placed himself in a crawling position and boldly jutted his rear towards Ginsburg as she mounted over him.

“Don’t you want me to prepare you first?” asked Ginsburg.

“No thanks, RBG.” Ginsburg could hear the grin in Marty’s voice. “I trust you enough that I don’t mind if you damage me.”

“All right then,” Ginsburg said, pressing her amazingly tumescent tip against Marty’s hole and waiting for it to invite her in. She spread her legs out as she tried to force herself inside, but Marty’s body seemed to be resisting without him wanting it to. Ginsburg pressed herself forwards more, feeling Marty spread out as she started to push inside of him. As she forced the tip entirely in, Marty groaned hard, feeling himself spreading out to his limit.

“I haven’t even started yet,” said Ginsburg teasingly.

“It sure feels like you have!” Marty grunted out. As he tightened around Ginsburg, he felt himself slowly getting used to it, the beginning pain becoming waves of heated pleasure. Ginsburg still felt some resistance as she pressed farther in, enjoying the deliciously tight feeling. She kept on sliding into him, but stopped when she felt something tear.

“Are you okay?” asked Ginsburg.

“Nnnngh… it feels fine…” Marty said in a pained voice.

“Are you just saying that so I’ll continue? I think something broke within you.” Ginsburg then started her movement again, pushing all the way in and almost breaking his limits. “Not that I object to that. I would do just about anything to please you.”

Marty let himself get used to the intense feeling, trying to relax himself as much as he possibly could. Soon, the destructive pressure had been completely replaced by a luxurious cloud of pleasure. “Aaah…” he said as he got used to it. Then, Ginsburg pressed harshly against a very sensitive area.

As shockwaves ran through his body, Marty screamed. “Oh my Ginsburg! You have to do that again!”

“Something like… this?” Ginsburg pushed in again. Marty happily nodded as he almost melted from the supreme delight. Ginsburg continued to thrust against that spot, feeling Marty grip her with increased intensity. She felt like she was being wrung out, but this new feeling brought her an ultimate desire. As she continued to gavel Marty’s weak insides, Ginsburg felt like she never wanted to pull out of him.

Then, Marty felt himself tightening around Ginsburg’s rod intensely. Ginsburg felt the sudden pressure and started to throb inside of him. Marty pressed himself against her with great passion, and Ginsburg grinned as she grabbed Marty’s rod and started to rub it harshly as she continued to thrust into him. Marty felt so filled and pressured, he felt like he was about to shoot his load right there onto Ginsburg’s bed.

And finally, Marty burst his essence onto the blankets. Ginsburg soon followed with her own, creaming his insides in the most incredible way. Still hardened from her desire for Marty, Ginsburg slowly pulled out of him, seeing the doom-red liquid dripping from his insides. “I’m sorry,” said Ginsburg in a resigned voice. Her rod then disappeared as if it had never existed in the first place.

“No, no, Kiki. It’s fine. I like what you did to me. It may have damaged me, but all that pleasure was completely worth it.” Marty turned to look at Ginsburg, grinning as he did so. 

“Do you want to do something else now?” asked Ginsburg, looking at him hungrily.

“No thanks. I think that I am all tired out right now. Can we simply lay together in a beautiful embrace?” said Marty in a tired voice.

“Sure.” Ginsburg focused and she had a lovely, long hot pink shimmering dress appear on her body, with the skirt flaring out into a billowing shape. Marty was placed into a done-up suit with a glowing golden tie. They curled up onto their bed and closed their eyes, entwined in their beautiful embrace and lost in each other’s presence.

Meanwhile, Luna spoke to the other justices. “Are you real?” she asked Brandeis. “Or are you just a construct?”

“I assure you, I am the totally real Louis Dembitz Brandeis, and I rule this world.” He smiled at her joyfully.  
“Do you forgive me for trying to destroy your world?” Luna asked pleadingly, her limpid purple eyes glimmering slightly and her wings folded closely together.

“Of course I do!” Brandeis made a huge, glistening grin. “You reformed Scalia, that’s enough to redeem yourself in my book!”

Luna flew around and around in a waggle dance. “I’m so happy you accept me now!”

“If I couldn’t, I would have kicked you out immediately.” Brandeis pointed at Luna. 

“I’m so happy you accept Luna,” said Douglas jovially. “It means I get to hang out with her, which is great for me, since she knows her Yu-Gi-Oh and is very interested in the Supreme Court in itself as well.”

“Have you ever wanted to be with me in another way?” asked Luna.

“I know you’re used to being with as many justices as possible, but I will just have to reject that now, since I was just with Ginsburg, and she was so great for me that I don’t want anything else for right now. I still think you’re adorable, and I love your beautiful crescent moon wings.” Douglas smirked.

“Do you want to go to the candy world with me?” Luna spun around in a beautiful circle.

“I would!” shouted Douglas. “Wait, how do you know about that one?”

“Duh! Everyone knows about the candy world!” Luna took to her wings and fluttered off towards the corner of the Supreme Court afterlife with a sparkling trail behind her. Douglas then put wings on his back that looked like they were made of dripping water, but they were surprisingly solid. 

Luna landed into a sea of deep brown liquid, stirring and flipping up in sticky, thick waves. She held her liquid-covered hand up to her mouth and licked it off. “Hey, it’s the Pudding Sea!” shouted Luna, looking up at Douglas, who was still flying through the air.

“I love pudding!” Douglas dove into the Pudding Sea, the delicious pudding kicking up and splashing around him as he did so. Luna licked the pudding off her hands as she swam through the pudding, her arms splitting and kicking aside the liquid. They licked the sea for a while, then surfaced to the beach, which was entirely made of crystallized sugar.

Douglas and Luna reached their hands into the beach, and licked their hands free of the melt-in-your-mouth sugar. They walked up the hill of sand, which was a sugary dune, and noticed palm trees made of gelatin lining a road completely formed of dark chocolate, hardened and seemingly frozen. The trees wiggled and jiggled in the breeze.

Douglas and Luna then stepped over to a concrete-gray rocky formation, but it was made of rock candy instead of rocks. From the rocky formation, there sprung a waterfall of a dandelion-yellow liquid.

“Do you dare to taste it?” asked Douglas.

“I’m up for anything!” said Luna. She stuck her head into the waterfall and let the liquid pour directly into her mouth. “It’s lemonade!” she yelled as she tasted its sweetness.

“I would love to have it too!” Douglas ran to the waterfall and also leaned his head back, the lemonade filling up his mouth completely. Satisfied with the tastes of the candy world and the unique designs of it, Douglas and Luna flew back towards the main area, seeing the other justices as they landed. 

The Ginsburgs were also there to greet them. “So, how are you?” asked Ginsburg. “And where were you?”

“We were in the candy world together!” chirped Luna excitedly.

“Did you do anything else while you were there?” Ginsburg looked at them in a confused way.

“No,” said Douglas. “You satisfied me enough that I don’t need anyone else right now, not even Luna.” Douglas winked at Ginsburg happily.

“I just love the Supreme Court afterlife,” said Ginsburg. “I can do anything I want, and no one is going to stop me. No one tells me not to do what I want, not like in real life.”

“I love it, too,” said Luna. “I’m so glad I used my leverage to get here. It’s a lot better than real life. In real life, I could never interact with any Supreme Court Justices.”

“Which reminds me, how did you gain enough power to get here anyway?” asked Brandeis. “I certainly didn’t help you.”

“It seems that my sadness over the death of my favorite Supreme Court Justice, RBG, gave me enough power to manipulate reality and come here.” Luna grinned as she hovered in the air. “I guess that’s one good thing about Ginsburg dying.”

“But since I’m dead, the Supreme Court is 6 to 3 and will stay that way for years to come!” said Ginsburg in a panic.

“It’s okay,” said Luna. “They’ll probably pack it sooner or later anyway. At least, I hope they do. If they don’t, the people on Earth are ruined for life.”

“Hey, if they die from an unsafe pregnancy, they can just come here and take it out on Scalia,” said Ginsburg.

“Hey!” shouted Scalia.

“Anyway, I’m glad I’m here for all eternity, and I really hope nothing will ever ruin it. There was the Abolisher once, but look at her now. It seems that we are in a perfect world that no one can ever ruin with their rudeness. Even Scalia is better now, and I hope it stays that way until the end of time.”

Suddenly, the justices, Luna, and Marty saw a dark shadow looming over them. Ginsburg looked behind herself.


	23. The Final Battle

She could see two massive, mechanical robots. One was silver-plated. Its head was round with a glowing red visor, its limbs were covered in rotating spikes, its back had a large set of jets on it, and its front had a golden T embossed into it. The other had a wide variety of bold colors on it, with golden wings, thick lime-green legs, telescoping deep purple arms, a proportionally large cobalt head with two dot eyes glowing it, and a bright red middle with a stark white M on the front.

“I am Chief Justice Taney!” boomed the silver robot in a mechanical voice.

“And I am Justice McReynolds!” said the other robot in a very digital, synthesized voice. “And we are here to destroy you!”

“What?!” Luna looked up at the robots in surprise. 

“It’s true! All of you are either undesirables or sympathizers! Especially the Ginsburgs!” shouted McReynolds. He shot a pair of long, golden beams from his eyes, but Luna suddenly created a midnight blue barrier surrounding everyone. She shrunk the barrier to just herself and created a field of sparkles, which also protected everyone from the robotic rays. 

Taney shot a light red beam from his visor, but the sparkles deflected it. He then switched to hitting Luna’s shield with his spikes, and with every hit, the shield weakened just a little. 

“We had better find something to do about this, and quick!” shouted Ginsburg. Luna dizzily flew around, trying to dodge the attacks from the robotic justices. Her barrier still gave protection to everyone else. Ginsburg asked, “Now where is my adorable backpack?” hoping it would show up. The backpack that she got at the convention revealed itself. She started to take objects out of it, starting with the Pokémon. 

“This may be crazy enough to work. I sure hope it is!” Ginsburg threw her plushies towards the robots. “Go, Frosmoth! Go, Reuniclus! Get ‘em!” The plushies came to life, then launched themselves at the robots. Unfortunately, none of Frosmoth’s attacks were effective against the Steel-type judicial robots. Reuniclus fared a bit better, as it could shoot a Fighting-type blast of focused energy from its cellular mouth. It shot two of those powerful blasts, one at each robot. 

Ginsburg then pulled the sea foam green plushie with six limbs out of her bag. “Go, whatever you are! Attack them with your… crazy centaur powers!”

The creature came to life, grew exponentially in size, and sprouted wings made out of water from its back. “That’s Malachite to you, Ginsy baby!” it shouted in a snarling voice. It materialized two fists made out of water from the ground, and used each to punch each robot, flinging them back a little. Malachite’s water attacks were neutrally effective on the Steel-type robots. 

Ginsburg then pulled the Yu-Gi-Oh plushies from her bag. She threw them in the air, and they came to life and grew in size. Ancient Fairy Dragon lashed towards the robots, and Naturia Exterio landed metal-denting bites on both of them, but neither were that effective because of their types. Then, the Lunalight Cat Dancer slashed the Ancient Fairy Dragon into pieces. Marty looked at it in confusion. 

“Kiki, why did your thing do that?” he asked tentatively. 

“It’s part of its ability,” said Ginsburg. “If it tributes one of my own monsters for its effect, then it can attack each robot twice!” 

Ginsburg’s words were revealed to be true, as the beautiful feline woman gave two sharp slashes to each robot with the blades that she held. When the robots tried to counterattack with their beams, the tiger in bark dragon armor gave a mighty roar, and the beams suddenly weakened. 

“That’s part of its ability as well,” said Ginsburg. “Naturia Exterio has powerful negation abilities, but it can only use them a limited amount of times.” Marty nodded like he understood, even though he wasn’t sure if he really did. 

Ginsburg then pulled the box of golden items out from inside her bag. She put on the eye necklace, the pyramid necklace, and the ring necklace. Then, she looped the ankh key around her finger and gripped the rod and scales, one in each hand. Finally, Ginsburg shoved the eyeball into the middle of her forehead, where it implanted itself. When they were gathered all together like that, the golden items emitted beams of light from them, pushing the robots back a little. The attack was stronger than other attacks in this battle, mainly because the damage was typeless. 

The next thing that Ginsburg did was pulling the figures of the anime girls out of her backpack. They immediately transformed into real girls, and they started to attack the robots. The girl with masses of pink hair pulled a bow entwined with roses from within the spacy void inside her dress, then nocked an arrow inside it. She fired the arrow at the Taney robot, with it becoming gigantic, pastel pink, and made of glowing, angelic light. Then, she fired a similar arrow towards the McReynolds robot. The demonic girl materialized an arsenal of iron gray guns and cannons, which floated in the air above her. She then made them shoot armor-piercing rounds at each judicial robot, leaving gaping, blazing holes in their husks.

Ginsburg reached right into her bag, and she pulled out the leaf, light switch, and gate plushies. They immediately became larger, living versions of their objects. The gate shot her points towards the robots, and the light switch and the leaf pulled clutches of metallic, sharpened knives from nowhere, then threw them right at the robots. Unfortunately, none of those attacks were very effective. 

The last items Ginsburg found in her bag were the earmuffs, hammer, needles, sword, rifle, and pink girl plushie. She threw the plushie into the air, and it immediately turned into a floating, ectoplasmic pink girl. She formed a colossal, double-ended trident out of her sprite energy, then stabbed it into both judicial robots. The girl then formed claw gloves onto her hands, then slashed gashes into both robots with them. Ginsburg placed the earmuffs on her ears, then they projected a computer screen in front of her eyes. 

“Contact data,” Ginsburg said to the earmuffs. A bunch of data that Ginsburg didn’t even know about appeared onto the screen. “Now distort it!” The data scrambled itself, and the robots started to glitch and move erratically. They even shot some beams at each other. However, their failsafe system erased the effects of Ginsburg’s hacking, and they were back to swinging at Luna within seconds. 

Ginsburg then picked up the hammer, and pressed on the bubble holding the eight eight-sided dice. They rolled and rolled. All eights! The hammer started to glow, and grow to ten times its size. Ginsburg didn’t even struggle to lift it as she swung it around, leaving bashed areas in each of the robots. Then, Ginsburg picked up the needles. She gave piercing stabs, one stab to each robot, with both needles, as she flew around using her own energy. She then picked up the frog sword, and left a massive gash in each robot. Finally, Ginsburg loaded up with the green rifle. She used it to shoot nuclear rounds into each robot, irradiating them. 

However, all that damage was still not enough to destroy the robots, and Exterio’s negation had worn off. The Taney robot shot spikes at Luna, but she effectively dodged them. His spikes grew back and he re-shot them, and Luna re-dodged. 

Ginsburg then tried to think up another plan. Then, she suddenly remembered how she had defeated the Abolisher. She sprang towards Marshall, about to tell him her plan. “To defeat this threat, we’re going to need to pull what we did to the Abolisher. We’re going to need to bang wildly like animals in heat, and fast.”

“Well, I never needed a reason to gavel Ruthy,” said Marshall. He unzipped his suit to reveal his incredibly steely rod of justice, and Ginsburg stared at it hungrily. She then heard disgusting sounds coming from above her. 

“This relationship, if you can call it that… it’s just so repulsive!” shouted the Taney robot. 

“I agree there,” said the McReynolds robot. “It shouldn’t even exist! Just the thought of it makes me cringe so hard.”

“But we’re not cringe, are we, James?” asked the Taney robot. “We’re super-based! Even more based than that Scalia faker.” 

“Stop listening to them and get on with it!” said Ginsburg as she placed herself in a crawling position on the ground and pulled up her dress. 

Marshall grabbed his rod of justice and bent himself over Ginsburg’s body. He released his hand, then started to rub the knobbed tip onto Ginsburg’s soaking, swampy lips. Ginsburg ground herself back against Marshall’s rod, enjoying the incredible feeling. They continued to press themselves onto each other, slightly moaning together as they did so. The other justices, Marty, and Luna gathered around them, looking at their actions intently. 

“I really hope this will work,” said Scalia. 

“It would probably work better if she would actually be penetrated,” said Marty. “Did I mention I am entirely turned on by my Kiki being pleasured?”

“Come on,” urged Ginsburg. “Stop teasing me and put it in already.”

Marshall grunted and shoved the tip in, spreading out Ginsburg’s dripping lips around it. He slid himself in some more, with Ginsburg being wrapped so tightly around him that she could feel every single vein, bulging even more as he descended upon her. Marshall grasped at Ginsburg’s silvery hair as he pushed himself even farther in to the base, with Ginsburg groaning as she was entirely filled with his wonderful rod. She felt every signal in her body start to light up with the bolts of pleasure extending from her middle. Marshall then began to thrust in and out of Ginsburg’s insides, slowly and perfectly, trying so hard to please Ginsburg’s every desire. With a great concerted effort, he went in and almost out, pleasing her wonderfully with his powerful movements. Ginsburg also pressed herself back against Marshall, her movements colliding with his so beautifully. He then started to speed up his motions, wrecking Ginsburg’s chambers like a gavel in a courtroom out of order. She felt the pressure in her core increase as the pumping continued. Marshall continued to delve into Ginsburg’s dark depths, not ever wanting to stop, and Ginsburg was brought to even more pleasure as he continued his harsh movements. 

Finally, Ginsburg felt herself climb over her limit as she released, her limbs flailing around and her walls fluttering with the intense pleasure. 

Ginsburg’s release triggered Marshall to release as well, glazing her walls with his heated essence, but Ginsburg also shot glowing beams of light directly from her mouth and eyes, trying to aim them towards each of the robots. The beams cut right through the robots’ steely armor, leaving their wires exposed, but not destroying them. 

As Ginsburg lay on the ground motionless, Marshall gently pulled out of her with a pop, then sprayed his supreme essence into the holes in the robot bodies. It made them start to spark a little, but they still tried to attack Luna as they sparked. 

Ginsburg then noticed three figures in the distance, and they all resembled her. One was completely white, one looked like a Ginsburg with pink hair, and one had silvery, shiny skin. But she didn’t know how any of them could exist anymore, because she knew exactly who they were, but she thought they were all dead.

They then neared Ginsburg, and she saw who they were exactly: the snow RBG, the candy RBG, and the robotic RBG. Ginsburg looked at them in surprise. “I thought you three were dead!” she shouted.

“Brandeis revived all of us to fight the robotic menace,” said the candy RBG.

“That. Is. Awesome,” Ginsburg said pointedly. The snow RBG flew into the air and shot spirals of snow from her hands at the robots. The candy RBG shot a stream of syrup from her mouth and sprayed the stream over both robots. The robotic RBG shot giant lightning bolts from her eyes at the robots, making them short out for a second, but then spring back to life.

Then, the mermaids that Ginsburg had met with soared over the landscape, flapping their tails rhythmically to fly. They were joined by a mermaid with a wave of prismatic rainbow hair and a rainbow tail with a massive fin like a bat’s wing and scales up to her chest. She also wore a long, spiky golden crown on her head. Together, they danced through the air, then started to shoot long, pressurized jets of water at the robots, right into the holes that had been left in them by Ginsburg’s attack. Then, they created pressure bursts in the air, denting the robots a little. But they were still not defeated. The mermaids flew back to Supreme Heights and landed into the ocean.

“I know something! I’ll summon the Abolisher to try to fight the robots!” Luna focused, and the form of the Abolisher rose up from behind her. She shot beams of light from her hands, but the robots simply warded off her beams of light with their built-to-last bodies. Disappointed, Luna dissipated the Abolisher.

Then, a lovely shimmery unicorn, a deer with gem-like antlers, and a wisteria purple dragon came up to Ginsburg. “Do you remember us?” said the unicorn telepathically.

“I… think so?” said Ginsburg tentatively.

“I’m Blossom,” said the unicorn.

“I’m Greta,” said the deer.

“And I’m Scala,” said the dragon. “We have come here to help you fight the robots.” Scala breathed a wave of flame at both robots, making their metallic skin melt a little but not destroying them. Blossom slashed her strongly pointed horn against the robots, leaving slash marks in their bodies. And Greta launched beams of gems at the robots.

“Do you remember when you went to the armory?” asked Blossom.

“Now that I remember,” said Ginsburg.

“Just focus and you will have your armor and weapons back!” Blossom sounded especially happy.

Ginsburg focused, and then she was in her metallic suit. Scalia found himself in a cobalt blue suit, and Marty willed himself into a spiky sepia one. Ginsburg had her flower shield strapped to her left arm, and Marty and Scalia also had their shields. Ginsburg pulled her pink blade out a compartment in her suit, Marty found his gavel, and Scalia found his rifle. Blossom’s horn glowed, and those weapons became gigantic, but they did not become more heavy. She also applied the same treatment to Douglas’ hexadent, which he gripped in both hands.

Ginsburg waved her sword, slashing the robots sharply. Marty smacked his gavel across the robots, bashing them harshly. Scalia shot bullets from his rifle into the robots’ faces, disabling their beams.

Then, Stevens threw his bow tie towards the robots. Ginsburg looked at that in confusion, until she realized that the justice’s ornamentation was actually a weapon designed to release explosive waves. It did what it was supposed to, and the justices, Marty, and Luna got out of the way of the bomb. The robots were torn apart by the explosion, but they still kept moving.

Ginsburg then remembered something that might just save them. The heart necklaces! She reached into her backpack, and they were there. Ginsburg put one half on herself, and gave the other to Marty. They connected the halves.

As the halves merged, Ginsburg heard four drumrolls in the distance, and the start of a song. “That’s great, it starts with an earthquake, birds and snakes and aeroplanes…”

The ground trembled under the robots, and they collapsed into a pile. Then, birds, snakes, and mini airplanes came flying out of nowhere, and hit the pile harshly. The pile then exploded, and the bodies of Taney and McReynolds flew from the rubble. As they flew through the air, they disintegrated into nothing.

“You did it, Ginsburgs!” shouted Brandeis. “They’re gone forever, and they’re not coming back!”

“Unless I decide to re-summon them with my powers. I have access to everyone who was killed twice,” said Luna.

“But you would never re-summon them, would you?” asked Brandeis.

“Nah,” said Luna. “I think this afterlife is a lot better without those particular justices.”  
“This calls for a celebration,” said Ginsburg happily. “Let’s have a party because they’re gone! We can do it in the courtroom of this afterlife, since we all love courts and all! It will be court-themed and everything!”


	24. The End

“I’ll set up the party,” said Brandeis in absolute joy. He snapped, and something changed in the afterlife. “I think it’s ready now.”

The justices, Marty, and Luna walked towards the courtroom with excitement, and the people who had changed into armor willed themselves back into formal outfits for the party. 

They saw that it was glimmering with rainbow light everywhere, with spotlights on the walls and everything. A massive crystalline light fixture hung from the ceiling, and the crystals were rainbow too. In the middle of the courtroom, just in front of the bench, was a dance floor glowing with rainbow, square lights. On the side of the dance floor were two tables, one with a variety of drinks in little cups on it, the other with a variety of sweet and savory snacks. In the corner, there was a spiraling, playful purple slide with a set of steps that went right up to it. Gavel-shaped balloons were pressed against the ceiling. And playing from a set of turntables on the bench was the song that the Ginsburgs had killed the robots with, “It’s the End of the World As We Know It (And I Feel Fine)” by R.E.M.

Ginsburg walked over to the snack table and grabbed two squares of cornbread from it. She nibbled on one of the squares, the crumbs running down her neck, and she stuffed one gallantly into Marty’s mouth. Marty smiled at Ginsburg’s behavior. Ginsburg grinned as well and reached into her dress. Surprisingly enough, she found a pocket of glitter in there, and she threw the glitter over herself and Marty, It stuck on both their faces, making them look very glamorous. A jabot stuck with glitter appeared on Ginsburg’s neck, making her appear even more beautiful, especially to Marty.

Ginsburg then sashayed over to the drink table and grabbed a glass of the red wine. She gulped it into her mouth, appreciating it as it slid right down her throat. Then, Ginsburg took to the dance floor. The music changed to an anime opening she didn’t recognize, but she still found it enjoyable because it popped with excitement. She started to dance wildly, and everyone there watched her with joy. Ginsburg just appeared so happy in this moment. And for good reason, too: she had completely destroyed - nay, abolished - the two most bigoted Supreme Court Justices, and eliminated all threat to the Supreme Court afterlife.

Marty then jumped onto the dance floor, and grabbed Ginsburg’s arm, spinning around with her like a whirlwind. The music kept on playing around them, and they collapsed to the floor as they sun. Marshall then grabbed Ginsburg by the hand, helping her up. He dipped her as they danced happily together. The other justices ate delicious cheesecake from the snack table.

Then, it started raining glitter, streamers, confetti and balloons from the ceiling. The rainbow of party detritus fell on the justices, Luna, and Marty, making them extremely pleased and joyful. Ginsburg parted from the dance floor, and grabbed a piece of key lime pie from the snack table. She chewed on it, enjoying the wonderful, syrupy taste. Even though it had some glitter on it, the glitter was edible and made of sugar. 

Luna then flew around the room, her crescent moon wings glistening in the rainbow light. She picked up Ginsburg in her arms and started to fly around with her in them. Suddenly, Ginsburg fell asleep in Luna’s arms from the wine. Luna giggled at the sleeping Ginsburg, and took her out of the party. Marshall and Marty followed Luna as she took Ginsburg towards her estate.

As Luna stepped past the doors of the Ginsburg estate, she stared at the sleeping Ginsburg in her arms. She was happy with how cute she was, but was wondering when she was going to wake up. The glitter on her skin from the party still sparkled cutely, and some glitter even embedded itself in her hair. Luna climbed up Ginsburg’s stairs, and placed her in her bed. She sweetly tucked Ginsburg under her blankets, placing the Ginsburg body pillow that she loved so very much under her body as well. Ginsburg seemed to be more peaceful when the pillow was added. Luna felt it would be disrespectful to watch her idol sleep, so she looked towards the door instead. Then, she heard a voice coming up from the bed, so she turned around to look for it. “Thank you, Luna,” purred Ginsburg, her eyes slowly opening behind her huge glasses.

“I would do anything to please you, my beautiful justice,” said Luna.

“Would you really do anything, though?” asked Ginsburg.

“Well, anything is possible here, so I guess I would,” said Luna lovingly. “I love you, RBG.”

“I love you too, Luna.” Ginsburg smiled tightly. “And I love Marty and Justice Marshall too. They’re all so wonderful, I couldn’t imagine myself spending eternity without any of them. Not even you, Luna. You’re beautiful and you love me and are so devoted to me. I want to be devoted to you, too. I wish you could have been a Supreme Court Justice, that would have been the best thing ever, but I guess that will never happen. The next best thing would be being with me for all eternity, though.”

Luna couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She was almost about to disintegrate from her happiness when faced with Ginsburg’s love. She almost fell backwards in surprise from how much Ginsburg seemed to love her. Luna wanted to do something, but she couldn’t figure out what to do. 

Then, Ginsburg answered her confusion. She started to walk towards Luna, standing from her bed and leaving the body pillow to rest there instead of her. When Ginsburg got to Luna, she gently cradled her head in her hands, pulling it right to her face. She pursed her lips and placed them on Luna’s, bringing her in for a kiss. They stayed like that for a while, Ginsburg moaning into the kiss and her nipples becoming pointed beacons. Luna’s nipples also pointed in front of her as she kissed Ginsburg and hummed into the kiss. Ginsburg moved her hands down from Luna’s head and started to run them down her body, starting with her chest. She squeezed the large breasts that contrasted Ginsburg’s board-like chest, enjoying the feeling of Luna’s pebbled nipples. Luna wrapped her arms around Ginsburg’s body, bringing her into a tight squeezing hug. She pat Ginsburg’s back and ran her arms up and down her body. Then, she pulled her arms away and started to run her hands down Ginsburg’s chest, feeling her nipples intensely through her dress. Ginsburg smiled into the kiss making Luna smile as well, then started to run her hands down Luna’s sides. She squeezed her wings gently before reaching under Luna’s dress, feeling her area which had started to become soaked from Ginsburg’s touch. They continued to kiss as they closed their eyes and enjoyed the amazing moment of just being with each other, the moment being so raw and real to both of them, especially Luna, as her wings fluttered in Ginsburg’s grasp. As they were lost in each other, nothing else existed to either of them, just their all-encompassing love for each other.

Finally, Ginsburg broke the kiss and looked up at Marty, who was watching them intently. “If it may seem like I have no time for you anymore, I can assure you, that’s not the case. You have been by my side all my life, and I don’t want to leave you. Not for anything, and I’m glad I can be with other people in addition to you, rather than instead of you. You have always been kind to me, and I appreciate that about you.”

“Oh, I want to be with you, too. You are so wonderful, and I love you more than anything ever.” Marty smiled at Ginsburg. “Every time I see you, I still feel the sparks that I felt when I first saw you. And it helps that I’m so turned on by you being pleasured. You are simply great, and I want to be with you for all eternity.”

Ginsburg was starting to shed tears from all the emotions she felt, her eyes beginning to blur. She blinked the tears away and turned herself to Justice Marshall. “I think extremely highly of you, my justice. You always thought of justice as something to work towards, and I am so in love with that idea. It sure helps that you can pleasure me so well, though even if you never did that, I would still love your commitment towards fairness. Your replacement on the Supreme Court was just wrong. It never should have happened, just like mine.”

“I like that you appreciate me so much.” Marshall grinned brightly. “You are a beautiful and intelligent justice, and you lit up the Supreme Court with your intense ideas. I wish you could have stayed there longer. And if we ignore the court for a while, you’re incredibly pleasing to gavel, when I want to. I wish to spend eternity with you at my side.”

Ginsburg leaned back, all this emotion bringing a supreme joy to her. She lay back onto the bed with her Ginsburg body pillow, and wrapped herself around, hugging herself with great intensity. She looked up into the ceiling, overwhelmed by her emotions towards the one she loved. The only thing that could make it better is if Scalia was here, but she didn’t need that to be happy. Besides, if everyone she liked went into her bedroom, it would get crowded fast. She appreciated sharing this special moment with her husband, her biggest fan, and her favorite justice. 

Ginsburg then stood up and waved her hands in the air. In her hands, there appeared a silvery dish with a massive stacked cake on it, brimming with fluffy rainbow icing, and topped with adorable figures of all of them. They each grabbed their own figure from the cake, and looked at them happily.

“This cake is a testament to our amazing love,” said Ginsburg.

“I appreciate that,” said Marty. “I think this figure is a wonderful representation of me. It looks just like me, but better, and with adorable wavering eyes.”

“I like mine as well,” said Marshall. “It’s so lovely.”

Luna played with her figure, making the wings on it flutter a little. “I think mine is beautiful too! Thank you, RBG!” 

“It wasn’t a problem,” said Ginsburg. “Now, would you like to eat it?” 

“I would!” shouted Luna.

“Then let’s eat!” Ginsburg shoved her head into the cake, taking a generous bite out of it. When she looked up from the cake, her face was covered in the rainbow icing, which Luna immediately licked off of her. Ginsburg giggled at Luna licking her face intensely. Luna then dove into the cake, biting into it and making it ooze chocolate filling. After Luna had had her fill, Marshall took the opportunity to have some of the cake, enjoying the decadent filling and incredibly sticky icing, all of which got all over his face. Marty leaned his head into the cake too, the melt-in-your-mouth deliciousness almost being too much for him.

They then all surrounded the cake and started to stick their hands into it, grasping at the sticky cake with full intensity and shoveling it into their mouths. It was amazingly enjoyable for them, as the filling ran down their faces and made them extremely sticky. They then started to lick each other’s faces, enjoying the feeling of licking and being licked, and the moment of just being with each other. They licked for a while until the entire cake was finished, then Marty, Marshall, and Luna sat on the floor against the wall, just looking at Ginsburg, their eyes wavering as they did so. Ginsburg smiled and placed herself back on the bed.

As Ginsburg looked at her pillow, she reached into it and pulled out a tuft of cloud-pink cotton candy. She placed it into her mouth, feeling it melt onto her face, but enjoying it entirely. Ginsburg then started to hug her pillow again, pulling the blankets over her body and letting them engulf her completely. She thought about her wonderful relationship as she hugged her pillow, enjoying just being in this moment and feeling it pull her into its warmth. 

Then, Ginsburg started to speak. “Do you want to do this again?”

“What do you mean by do this?” asked Luna.

“You know what I mean,” said Ginsburg, winking at Luna.

“No, I don’t.” Luna knew what she meant, but she played dumb so that Ginsburg would have to say it to her.

“I mean… do each other.” Ginsburg blushed a little as she said that, and let out a squeak as she covered her face.

“Well, why didn’t you just say so?” asked Luna. “Of course we can do that! I think we can do that for all eternity!”

“I’d love to go along with that,” said Marty. “Just the idea of being with all of you makes me heat up so much, and it makes me painfully hard.”

“I also concur,” said Marshall. “It’s a delight for me as well, even though you may have thought it only benefits all of you. I love this so much, too.”

And so they continued to play with each other, with such passion that it almost shattered the world, both ours and their own. They were caught up in each other’s presence so much that they ignored all others. Sometimes, Scalia would come around, and they would include him as well, but he had unresolved feelings for Rehnquist that he had to fulfill as well. Still, the great justices and the ones they loved continued to pleasure each other intensely, unable to stop because of how great they felt about each other. They would sometimes stop to talk about how they made each other feel, but they would never completely leave each other. All of their fantasies were completely fulfilled by this relationship, and they loved that about each other. As they just kept on with their playing, their practices got weirder and weirder, but they were never unethical at all. When they got too weird, they reset to normal stuff. And forever they were with each other, and that was their entire existence.


End file.
